


Obsession & Abduction

by Trickster32



Series: Obsession [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark James Potter, Dark Sirius Black, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Severus Snape, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: How far can Obsession go? Ask James Potter, a dark sadistic wizard, who wants to dominate Severus Snape no matter the cost.After discovering his secret - Severus is a male bearer on the 20th October 1975, as James saved him. James had developed a plan to make the elusive snake his. 3 weeks, on the 14th November 1975, later Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy came to Hogwarts to inform the school, that Severus had successfully taken his OWLs (10 O's & 2 A's) and will be transferred to a public school in France to finish his schooling in peace.James is furious and planned to attack Severus and to abduct him during the night. He had everything prepared, already. Nothing and nobody will be able to stop him now.





	1. Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts).



> This is a dark story, which will contain rape, forced submission, obsession and abduction from teenager. It is placed in the fifth school year of the Marauders and Severus Snape – 3 weeks after the Shrieking Shack incident, where James saved Severus, to save the hides of two of his best friends. The Incident had happened on the 20th October 1975
> 
> James is darker as mostly know him from canon – he is obsessive and would do anything to get what he wants. He is a school bully and doesn't care one iota for the pain of his fellow students. His lack of empathy for most people and the need to dominate his environment has created a very unstable combination. He has been obsessed with Severus Snape since he saw him during their first journey to Hogwarts on the 1st September 1971.
> 
> He didn't care for Lily – he just wanted her out of the picture, so he can have Severus for himself. No matter what it takes. He wants to dominate Severus and makes him completely dependant on him. And his favourite Great-Aunt Honoria Prince née Rowle, the second wife of Lord Augustus Prince had always strengthen his belief, that he have the right to get everything he wants, no matter the cost. And when he wants the last heir of House Prince, then he should just take him, before someone else can stake a claim on him.
> 
> This is a dark AU Story – character may be different from canon – so when you do not like those sort of stories, turn back NOW – this is your last warning!
> 
> This story will contain M-Preg – yes, it is possible for some male wizards to have children, they have the necessary genetical means to get pregnant. To find those rare cases – all children will be tested as they entered Hogwarts, if they have one of those rare traits… Should that be the case, they will be registered at the Ministry and most Houses will be willing to pay high prizes to bound their offspring to such a promising young wizard.
> 
> In the old times, a Male Bearer was practically sacred and anyone even attempting to rape him would have been punished with the Dementor's Kiss and a lifelong stay in Azkaban. A male pregnancy can't be aborted without killing child and bearer. And the unborn child need the magical strength from both father and sire to survive the pregnancy.
> 
> I want to thank two amazing people, who encourage me to start this story, and even looked it over: PiffyEQ and Marysol - really, it was a great help, even when it can be rather dark at times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reasons for James' harassing of Severus and why he decided to do something even more drastically to his elusive snake.
> 
> Obsession can be very dangerous and James will not be willing to stop, when he can finally claim Severus for himself.

_**Obsession** _

Obsession, the wish to have him at his mercy. The only one, who had the right to dominate the shy, but powerful Slytherin, Severus Snape. Even as he had met him on their first journey to Hogwarts, James Potter knew exactly what he wanted in his life. And what a Potter wants, a Potter will usually get. But it was so difficult to get his wish. Severus was stubborn and hated the Marauders with every fibre of his soul.

 

Maybe this wasn't so a big surprise. After all the Marauders had made his whole life at Hogwarts a living hell. Nothing was sacred, when they could use it to humiliate Severus or Snivellus as Sirius Black had called him first, after all the slimy Slytherin deserved it.

 

For James it was much more than a simple wish to make Severus' life at Hogwarts a living hell.  He was fascinated by the smaller boy who had so much passion and emotion but only showed his true self to a few chosen confidants; one of which had once upon a time been Lily Evans. She came from the same hometown as Severus Snape and their relationship ran deeper than just simply being childhood friends.  James had eavesdropped on the girls, as they talked about their life before the letter came. 

 

It was Severus who taught Lily Evans everything that she had to know if she wanted to stay in the Magical world, such as: the rules, traditions and so much more.  The shy Potions Prodigy who only really smiled, when she was nearby.

 

Therefore for James was the strategy simple – destroy their friendship, and he will get the boy for himself. She couldn't be a real friend, when had she ever done anything for him? She exploited his abilities and bragged in Potions Class, even when Severus was the better brewer of the two.

* * *

It had been a big surprise for the whole school when Lord Abraxas Malfoy came to Hogwarts in their first year during the Halloween Feast, and announced publicly that he now had the sole custody of Severus Snape.

 

The boy wouldn't return to his old home in Cokeworth, instead he would spend his holidays with the Malfoy Clan and learn the duties and privileges, which would be expected from any scion from noble birth.

 

In those first two years; Severus had seldom been alone, either Lucius or one of the older house members were always with the shy boy. Even when the slimy ponce had graduated, he had ensured that one of the older students looked out for Severus.

 

This was the reason for creating the Marauders' map. How should James have a chance to taunt and humiliate Severus, when he never got the chance to meet him alone? During classes he always sat with his house, except in Potions.

 

He had erected a protection shield around his workstation, so that they couldn't sabotage his potions. And Sluggy had praised him for his cautiousness.

* * *

The Shrieking Shack incident on the past Full moon on the 20th October 1975, had scared James deeply. He had almost lost his Slytherin, because Sirius was such a big idiot and found it funny to lock him into the Shrieking Shack with a Werewolf, soon after the Moon had risen on the night sky.

 

Yes, James had saved him, and according to Dumbledore, Snape owed him a life debt, but even James knew this wasn't true. He hadn't wanted to save the Slytherin, but his two best friends. Should Snape be killed or turned by Remus, the Werewolf would have been put down without mercy and Sirius Black could have ended up in Azkaban.

 

The Headmaster had even tried to blackmail Severus, but this had backfired spectacularly; as some of the other Slytherins had already informed Abraxas Malfoy, that Severus wasn't in the Slytherin dorms' and Lord Malfoy had come at once to Hogwarts and stopped the meddling old coot.

 

James had used that night while Severus had been asleep in the Hospital wing; after a combination of Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep, to snoop a bit in Severus' medical file. What he had discovered changed his life forever. He couldn't believe his eyes. Severus, the boy he was obsessed with, yes he could openly admit it to himself, was a male bearer. He could have his children and this lead to his latest lunatic scheme.

 

James never would claim to be a good person, he was rather dark, even when his parents were blissful ignorant about the fact. He didn't have a lot of empathy for other students or people. Muggle didn’t interest him at all, even when he and Sirius enjoyed to use their magic on them when they slipped away to Muggle London. “We only prank them, we don't do Muggle Baiting”, were their excuse for the last few years. Both young men could be very mean, and it was enough to exist to land on their blacklist.

 

James would even swear his fealty to the Dark Lord Voldemort, if he could keep his elusive Snake for himself; after all, every recruit had the right to ask for _**one boon**_ from the Dark Lord and James had only one wish: to own Severus Snape for the rest of their natural lives.

 

Sirius always claimed not to be like his family of dark & slimy Slytherins, but he was in fact the male copy of his Mother Walburga. He just didn't want to admit that he often succumbed to darker urges. He hated Severus Snape with a passion when they first met on the train, just because he was an ambitious student.

 

“I want to be in Slytherin like my Mother and be a great Potions Master!”, he had answered them freely.

 

Of course, this was the wrong statement to make in Sirius' presence. He saw the world in black and white: Slytherins were evil, slimy snakes and Dark Wizards and Dark Witches in the making. It doesn't matter that Merlin was once a member of Slytherin House too. If you want to be in Slytherin, then something isn’t right with that person.

* * *

After his discovery, James had planned his next steps with caution. The first step is to find out all there is to know about Male Bearers. He went to the library where he found a small tome with the legends of Aries & Anteros.  In the restriction section, he got lucky and found a book which would change his life forever. It was written by the ruthless and infamous warlord Albion the Scourge, who should have lived in the 15/16 century and had ruled over Wizarding Europe with an iron fist, before he had been killed by a rabid mob. The book had the title:  _**“How to tame a male bearer”** _ and was a cornucopia of knowledge.

 

This book was the final key to make Severus his forever and he had found it, just in time. When he thought back, he was still furious about what he had heard by accident. Okay, he shamelessly eavesdropped on every conversation that Slytherins held, but who could blame him, they were so tight-lipped when any of the Marauders were nearby.

 

Abraxas Malfoy planned to send Severus to another school – a private institute in France, which even had a connection to a private Potioneer' College. A transfer, how dare that slimy snake try to take away his elusive snake. Severus was his property and tonight he would ensure that nobody else will ever claim the shy boy.

 

He had even found the right spell in this helpful tome. Without any further thought, James took both books with him after learning the required spell by heart. How lucky, that you could use it without a wand, you just have to ensure that your prey will be pinned under your own body when you use that spell.

 

He only has to put the last parts of his plan in motion and then nobody would be able to separate them ever again. Yes, he knows that the Slytherin won’t be happy with his plan, but he wouldn't be asked. James had waited long enough to claim him once and for all. He wasn't willing to lose him to any other Slytherin. He had seen quite often how some of their Slytherin year-mates looked at Severus when they thought nobody was watching; with one of those distasteful smirks, as if they knew something that others didn't.

 

 

Hagrid had been so helpful, and wouldn't remember it. Thanks to his bad habit of spilling secrets when he is drunk, James had learned of a hidden Safe House in the Middle of the Forbidden Forest. It had been used in the War against Grindelwald and would have been probably used again, should the war against the new Dark Lord escalate further. After getting all information and had being shown to the Safe House by Hagrid, he had obliviated the Half-Giant as they reached the border of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Another trip to Knockturn Alley was beneficial too, he found a weak-willed and broken Charms Master, who would do almost anything for a handful of Galleons. If he would do a little job, James had promised him 500 Galleons in cash to cast the Fidelius Charm for him. The Man agreed quickly and was led to the Safe House and performed the Fidelius with James Potter as the Secret Keeper. True to his word, he paid the man, but obliviated him, too – after appareting him back to Knockturn Alley.

 

Now everything was prepared to catch his elusive Snake. He would be so tight, James greedily licked his lips. Yes, tonight would be the night, where Severus Snape met his destiny. Later in the Common Room he would tell Lily Evans what he really thinks about her. He would love to humiliate the shallow cow in front of some of the greatest gossips, who ever attended Hogwarts.

 

His fellow Marauders would be knocked out with a strong sleeping draught. He had it hidden in the Honeydukes chocolate selection, which he gifted his friends. Nobody should be able to stop him, before it was too late.

* * *

At dinner, everyone was shocked when Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius entered the Great Hall uninvited.  They had waited for Slytherin House to appear, before entering the Great Hall and a quick  _ **Sonorous** _ ensured that everyone  would hear, what he wanted to say.

 

“Good evening to all of you. I have come here today to warn you. I will no longer stand idly by and watch as your Headmaster plays favourites and destroys anything Hogwarts once stood for. You always blame anything bad on Slytherin, but I’m sure Headmaster, that you would be hard pressed to name another famous Slytherin, even when all of you used his name practically daily. MERLIN was a member of Slytherin House, why do you not mention it more often, instead of using the name of an infamous member of Slytherin to allow your prejudiced mind to poison our youth.”

 

“You have let your Gryffindors running wild – rules should be valid for everyone, be it a lion, a snake, a badger or a raven. However under your headmastership, Hogwarts has been ruined. I will no longer accept that you blatantly disregard what happens under your crooked nose Headmaster. Even attempted Murder, when done by one of your lions, is handled as a mere prank. No more, Headmaster. My ward Severus Snape-Prince, yes he is the Heir of House Prince, in case you have it forgotten, will be transferred for the start of the next trimester after Yule, to a better school. He has already undertaken the entrance exam and scored the highest score they have seen in ages. During the summer he had successfully earned his OWLS – 10 O's and 2 A's. He will enter the NEWT-Courses at his new school and will probably earn his Potion Mastery before he is 20 years old. He managed all of that, even with your futile efforts to break his will.”

 

“I have evoked a Magical Restraining Order for the following people – Sirius Orion Black, James Charlus Potter, Remus John Lupin and Peter Eustace Pettigrew, it will be valid on the 15th November 1975. The next time you try to hex or to attack my ward, you will end up in Azkaban and none of your relatives or the meddlesome Headmaster will save you from this overdue punishment.”

 

“Severus, pack your things; Lucius will spend the night at Hogwarts and bring you home, tomorrow morning! There is no need to waste any more time at this school, son.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I'm going to pack everything after dinner. Lucius, will you sit with us? And you, too, Lord Malfoy?”, wanted Severus to know.

 

“Indeed.”, replied Lucius, before he led his foster brother to the Slytherin table. He was very glad that Severus wouldn't be at Hogwarts any longer. The Murder attempt of the Marauders had shocked him and his father. This was one of the reasons, why they wanted Severus to leave Hogwarts. He should recover in peace and have private meetings with a mind healer, who had been chosen personally by Lord Malfoy. The Malfoys didn't only have a staff of personal healers, but other professions as well.

 

The rest of the meal went over without any other surprises, although James had gritted his teeth infuriated as he heard how Yaxley, Rosier and even Avery had spoken to Lord Malfoy about a possible bonding contract between their families. Especially as they hinted that Severus had been advised to wear a glamour during the school year to avoid unwanted advances from brutish class mates. Only the Slytherins, which have been acquainted with the Malfoys have ever seen his true looks.

 

This had been advised for all male bearers, so that they will be protected during their schooling years, when homeschooling isn't possible. They should stay pure until their bonding to their intended.

* * *

James would buy his time, read the legend of Aris and Anteros once more as he will wait with the Marauders Map, hidden under his invisibility cloak, that Severus Snape will left a last time the Hogwarts' Library. There was a hidden alcove near the library entrance, which was always good, when you want to prank someone unexpectedly. However he would first meet with the other Marauders and their guest in the Room of Requirement for their special brand of fun.

 

James was sure, that Severus still have to return some of the books, which he had borrowed some weeks ago, and he would never forget it. The library had been a sanctuary for the shy boy, as Madame Pince had always a close eyes on every student who'll enter it, so that nobody can be hexed, while he or she is studying for their courses.


	2. The history of a male bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of Aris & Anteros explains how male bearers were a gift of Lady Magic to her magical children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Origin of Male Bearers

_**The history of a male bearer** _

 

_In Ancient Times, long long ago, as the Gods and Goddesses were still roaming the earth, and Lady Magic had blessed Humankind with the rare gift of magic, so that the godly gift will never die out, something happened that changed the History of our World forever._

 

_In Sparta, the legendary City-state lived once a male couple who had been called Aris and his bonded mate Anteros, named after two Gods of the Greek Pantheon. They had found love as they learned together their duties in the Spartan Army during their youth and adulthood. And had even convinced the city-council of Sparta to allow their bonding._

 

_Their love and passion for each other had been a rich source for many songs and tales, alas the most important one for the young couple shouldn't be. A male couldn't carry their own offspring, not even when they were gifted with a magical core, as a blessing from Lady Magic – or as they had her once called Hecate._

 

_Both were despaired, they were the last heirs of their families and it was expected that they should have an heir as soon as possible, so that the survival of their family name will be ensured. However neither Aris nor Anteros had any interest to even lay their eyes on a female. And to have intercourse with them, even only to conceive an heir, it made them shudder with barely concealed disgust, as their own preferences and tastes would kill any lustful feelings._

 

_Homosexuality or Heterosexuality doesn't matter for both men, but they wanted to live and to let live after their own plans, without any council or relative trying to steer them in another direction. Anteros still sneered, when he only remembered, how a well-meaning elder uncle Pericles, had tried to show him the joy of female flesh and dragged him to the nearest brothel in Athens. Anteros had to fight the whole time, to keep his bile into his mouth and he run, before his uncle could force him to thrust his manhood into a young Eurasian girl, who wasn't even 14 years old._

* * *

_Anteros was a very gifted Potions Master, who had created many helpful potions over the last decade, at the age of 25, he was only 5 years younger than his lover and husband Aris, who had been second in command under King Leonidas and had even been entrusted with the military education of the young crown prince 480 BC a high honour for the young man._

 

_Both had spoken quite often about their problem, and in the end they had decided to undergo a pilgrimage, which would lead them to the hidden temple of the Goddess Hecate and to the oracle of Delphi. They wanted to make a plea to the goddess, that she would enable them to have their biggest wish, a child from their own loins, that haven't been carried by a female, but by one of them._

 

_Anteros had offered to be the vessel for this important endeavour. With his dark, onyx-coloured eyes and dark curly hair and his lean body, he had quite often been mistaken for a young girl. However anyone who had tried to call him that, would have paid dearly for this insult. The only one, who he let behind his defenses and walls, was his lover Aris. He was taller than Anteros, with a size of 6 Foot, 5 inches and with emerald green eyes and light brown hair, whereas Anteros was only 6 Foot at all._

 

_Aris often teased his lover, that he had the right size to be cuddled in their bed, which his lover doesn't found so funny, and snarled back, better smaller than to have such an oversized ego, but what else can be expected from such a dunderhead._

* * *

_Both men didn't know that they had gained the attention of the Greek Pantheon. The Goddesses were impressed with their dedication to each other and the willingness to even undergo the pain and efforts of carrying a child to term. Therefore Lady Magic got the promise from Zeus, the Ruler of the Greek Pantheon to gifted Anteros on the next night of the Summer Solstice with the ability to carry children. She would change his natural biology, so that his magic would enable him to be impregnated by his partner when they had Sex once more._

 

_All male children of this union would be getting this dormant trait as well. They would even enable Anteros during his dreams to be gifted with the idea of two new potions – a blood adoption potion, which allowed a family to adopt an orphan who would inherit the family traits and be shown as their natural child. The second potion would be helpful for same sex couple to easier conceive a child, when they lack the gene, as it would create a magical womb within the man, after taking the potion you got 7 days to impregnate your partner as the magical womb would vanished itself, when no intercourse happened between the couple._

 

_Both had been stunned as they priestess of Hecate had told the young couple the decision of the gods. They had travelled over four weeks to reach her temple in Alabanda, Caria and now didn't know how to express their gratitude for this unexpected gift. It had been a hard and dangerous journey, especially the last part of their journey had been tedious for Aris and Anteros. This region was well known for their scorpions, who could kill easily, not anything which you want to forget, when you are on your own. They have gotten the chance to be a real family and even to have their own children, without any surrogates. Those two potions would make it easier for families and for other people who had been faced with similar obstacles._

 

_Aris kissed his husband and decided on a quick way to show his own gratitude for this precious gift. He would hunt in the nearby woods a worthy prey, a boar, for the gods and goddesses. And this prey would be sacrificed for them after their own rules and in harmony with the old ways of their magical education._

 

_They had both spoken about it and decided to stay here. Far away from all hardship at home and relatives, who would never understand them. Yes, here in Caria would they settle down and start their family. Anteros had already bought a suitable home – a villa rustica for them. They would be self-sufficient and it was big enough so that both of them would have their freedom._

 

_Aris was successful and the boar had been handed over to the temple, without further delay. His husband was just pleased, that he had came back unharmed, knowing only to well how dangerous boar hunting can be._

* * *

_Nine months later their son Severus Aris was born and both parents couldn't be any prouder. They had named him after an old family friend, Severus Serpens — a Roman Healer and Potions Master, with whom Anteros had developed some very strong healing draughts in the past decade. He had been informed about their little miracle and agreed to be the godfather of little Severus Aris. He had been moved two years earlier into the same town, as he would get here more peace and solitude as in Rome. He despised Politics and Hypocrisy and chosen a self-imposed exile to any other form of punishment._

 

_Aris and Anteros were only happy to have their good friend and confidant safe in their near vicinity. Together they would ensure that their son will learn to use his gifts and talents wisely and even his inherited magic. Severus would teach him the basics, especially Roman rules, traditions & laws, so that the little man will be able to walk and live in both worlds. _

 


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had planned everything in detail. Tonight he will abduct his elusive snake and stake his claim on him. But first will the Marauders deal with Lily Evans in the Room of Requirements. She will never be able to see the boys in the same light again. How dark are they Marauders? Will Severus be able to escape James?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains the rapes of teenagers and violence. 
> 
> I want to thank my good friend Maddie for her very welcome input during the last third of this chapter. I appreciated it greatly. Due to a variety of reasons, it has been a bit delayed.

_**The Attack** _

 

James had been furious, after learning that Severus would leave Hogwarts on the next day. No, he would take him tonight, but first would he deal once and for all with the Mudblood Lily Evans.

 

He had been looking forward to it, to put the shallow cow once and for all in place. Sirius couldn't stand her either and had wished for years, to put her to good use. They would drag her to the Room of Requirements, and all four Marauders would be there and shedding their masks in front of her.

 

It doesn't matter anymore, they will make sure of it, that she won't be able to talk about it. She will be only good as a cock-sleeve and a cock slut for them. Mooney may need a bit time to come to their side, but Sirius had always managed to make him see the light.

 

The plan had already been set in motion, Sirius and Remus would bring her to the Room of Requirement, where they ensured that she would be nothing more than a cheap lust slave for them. Pettigrew would never got a girl's pussy otherwise and who cared that it was Evans, she is only a mudblood and nothing important.

 

When she wouldn't be here, he would have had more time to trap Severus years ago. She may called them toe-rags, but she always tried to flirt with them nonetheless. And to act as a teacher's pet. Now it was time, that she would get her comeuppance.

 

He had given his best friend the signal, and a maniac grin was shortly visible on the face of the Black heir. A short nod to Mooney, who looked resigned and another short nod to Pettigrew, who looked gleeful. Tonight all four of them would getting satisfaction. Although none of them would be more satisfied as James, when he finally gets his hands on his elusive snake.

* * *

Remus stood up and walked slowly to Lily. He whispered into her ear:

 

“Lily, could you please come with me to the Room of Requirements, I need your help. I have to tell you something, and I'm scared to lose your friendship.”

 

“Of course, Remus. Should we go now?”, agreed Lily and followed the meek werewolf to her doom. She didn't noticed that Sirius, James and Peter followed them to the same room. And it was Sirius' fantasy for the room, that would be soon reality as they stepped into it.

 

Two chairs were placed in front of a blazing fire and Remus guided Lily to her place, before take his seat as well. He sighed and looked with a sad look into her eyes:

 

“I have to apologise to you, Lily. I have lied for over five years to you and I have been a lousy friend. But, I can't be silent any longer. You're the only one who can help me with it. I am a werewolf and I have almost bitten Severus Snape on the last full Moon.”

 

“I don't understand, Remus? You must be joking.”, replied Lily. She couldn't come to terms that Severus had told her the truth all along and she had brushed him off.

 

“My father was stupid enough to began a feud with Fenrir Greyback, he is the most dangerous werewolf in Great Britain. And my father had worked for years as a werewolf hunter for the Ministry. And when he sometimes drink too much, then he starts to insults other creatures. Unfortunately on one of those nights he insulted Greyback and his family and Greyback decided to use me as a living memento for my father. He waited in the woods near our home, grabbed me on my fourth birthday and turned me. He may have even wanted to abduct me, but my grandfather saved me and injured him with some silver bullets.”

 

“My father has never been the same man again. He was broken and couldn't looked into my eyes. I have survived the first three full moons, locked into our cellar and chained to the wall like a wild animal, but at least they kept me and didn't put me down. And as I turned eleven, Albus Dumbledore came to our home and offered me a place at Hogwarts so that I could get my magical education. I would even get a secured place to transform on the Full Moon nights...”

 

“But, how did you encounter Severus?”, asked Lily.

 

“My friends, the other Marauders figured it out, I don't know since when Severus had known it, but we were never friends and I'm partly to blame for it. I always looked the over way, when they want to have a bit of fun with him. I can't even inform a teacher, because we have sworn, that we will always keep our secrets to ourselves, Lily.”, stated Remus.

 

He swallowed twice and then added: “Sirius wanted to teach him a lesson, that he wouldn't longer be a pain in our necks. Even when we are the ones who harassed him, when I'm honest, Lily. He had written him a note, that you would be on the 20th October 1975, when the Full Moon has risen on the Night Sky in the Shrieking Shack and something bad would happen to you, when he wouldn't come alone to your aid.”

 

“Why would he do something like that, we aren't friends any longer. He insulted me and...”, stammered Lily.

 

“He would be willing to risk his life for you, Lily. He had proven it again on that night. Sirius had bragged about it in front of us four, what he had done and James was furious. He ordered that Peter should inform the professors and he himself would try to reach the Shrieking Shack before it was too late.”

 

Lily looked shocked at him. Severus had been right the whole time and she hadn't believed him. He could have died and she wouldn't have been told the truth. Who made such decisions?

* * *

However, before she could said a single word, the other free Marauders cancelled the charms on them and stepped into the pale light of the room. A sick smile was visible on their faces and Sirius commented calmly:

 

“Bad Mooney, very bad. Do I have to teach you another lesson, boy? How often have I told you to not mingle with mudbloods? And now you will both pay the price for this crime. _**Divesto! Crucio!”**_ , throw he at both with his second wand. Sirius may be a bit insane, but he wouldn't use his main wand to cast such dark spells. Some of the professors would check a wand after little fights in the corridors and it was always better to be prepared.”

 

Lily screamed, it felt as if all her nerves were on fire and Remus screamed, too. Why would they do something to them? Shouldn't they be his friends? But they behaved like sadists and Death Eaters, how could he be so wrong about them?

 

James laid his left hand on Sirius' shoulder and at once ended Sirius the spell. A swish of their wands levitated their victims to two spanking benches, where they had been tied with their faces facing the floor.

 

“You will both get hit 2 dozen times with a tawse.”, declared Sirius laughingly. After each hit you will count and say - “thank you sir”. After that you will suck our cocks. Peter you can get the Mudblood first. Do what you want to her. She is replaceable and James did not longer need her. Or did you really think, that you would be one day Lady Potter, Mudblood?”, sneered Sirius.

 

“I can do what I want?”, inquired Peter greedily. He would have liked to rape Snape, too. But even the dimwitted Rat know, that James would kill him. Only James had the privilege to harm the Slytherin, any other Marauder who overstep his boundaries, would paid a harsh price. James would never forgive it, nor forget it. For his foolishness had Sirius paid in blood, sweat and tears. James had brought him on the next night to the Room of Requirements and tortured him mercilessly for four hours. And in the end he had take a vow from Sirius, on his life and on his magic, that he would never ever harm Severus Snape again. He would steer clear from him, as he belonged to James and only James had the right to taught the half-blood his place.

 

“Sure, Wormy. But no lube! The bitch should feel the pain.”, smirked James. He walked to Lily and hit her hard on her naked bum.

 

“Why should I want anything from you Mudblood? You were only my amusement to humiliate Snivellus and to destroy his spirit. You're only good for one thing, to be our cock slut and to serve as our cock-sleeve, when we want a bit of fun. Hey, Siri. Let us bound her to Wormy as his slave. So that she have to do his bidding night and day.”

 

“Good idea, Prongs. It would be best to silence her forever, she will not need her voice for anything after we had our fun with the bitch.”, smirked Sirius. He had already gripped a black tawse and stepped behind Remus. He would be learning, that Sirius is his master, or he would regret it.

 

“I have to go, but you can tell me later anything that you have done to them, Padfoot.”, said James. From his bag he grabbed 2 Honeydukes packages. “For you guys, maybe share it with Moony, too – after he had learned his lesson. And Evans, don't talk to me ever again, or this will only be a light tap, for what I can do to you and to your family.”, laughed James evilly, before he left the room.

* * *

 

 

 

Before Remus had even a chance to mentally prepare himself, Sirius had started with a whole barrage of harsh swats on his naked arse. He may varied the positions where he hit his victim, but he was merciless as he hit him again and again with the tawse. Remus screamed for pain and whimpered the counts and the sentence, which they had forced them to say after each hit.

 

After the 25th swat, Sirius banished the tawse and removed his cock from his trousers. Now they fun would really begin, he grinned manically as he rammed his hard cock without further warning into Lupin's anus. Violence turned him on, as nothing else ever could. He wouldn't admit it ever, but after he entered puberty, the next time he had been crucioed by his mother for his distasteful behaviour he had cum into his trousers. Luckily for him, his mother hadn't realised this or she would have stopped this form of punishment at once.

 

Peter had only managed to conjure a very crude tawse, he was very bad at transfiguration even with the help of his friends. Without them, he wouldn't even be able to manage the animagus form, but they know ways to cheat it. And the 3 of them had agreed upon never register their forms. Who should ever caught them in the act and Dumbledore had always favoured his golden Gryffindors, he wouldn't change his behaviour now, as Sirius and James had explained it to him.

 

He hit Lily 25 times hard on her bum, but she refused to count, or to say the sentence, which Remus had cried out to end his own humiliation. Sirius wasn't pleased with this open defiance and he had already once used an unforgivable on them, why not use another one.

 

“You have only yourself to blame, Mudblood,” screamed the Black heir as he imperioed her and ordered her to suck Wormtail's cock, after freeing her from the spanking bench. He had removed her clothes some minutes ago, so that she wouldn't have any protection at all. During this he still raped Remus without any hesitation, not caring, that he would tear him, without the proper precautions.

 

Sirius ignored Remus crying and the cum and blood that trickled from Remus' abused hole on the floor. He had ordered Wormtail to lay flat on the ground, with his cock proudly on display, while Lily had to suck him off.

 

The girl followed with glazed eyes Sirius' instructions and didn't even react, as he attack her from behind and shoved brutally his cock into her tight entrance. Exactly as with Remus, Sirius didn't bother to use a spell or lube to ease the pain on his victim.

 

He waited until Wormtail was short before his climax, and he too felt his own orgasm coming, as he let the imperio end, so that Lily would realise what she had done.

 

“Hey, Wormy, ready for round two?”, asked Sirius as he shoved Lily on Peter's hard cock. She cried out surprised, it was painful, as she was still a virgin and it hurts so much.

 

“ _ **Petrificus Totalus”**_ , intoned Sirius lazily, he would ensure that she wouldn't be able to escape this fate, while Peter had his bit of fun with her.

 

“Go on, Wormy. Don't hold back, she will survive it. And after we bound her to you, you can try to fist her, too. You can do everything to her, what you ever wanted to do during sex, my friend.”, encouraged him Sirius, as he thrust again in her tight anus. Her cries of pain, went directly to his own cock and lead to another orgasm from him.

 

Peter hurried to follow this advice and clumsily thrust into Lily's wet heat. He panted heavily and gripped her thighs so hard, he left bruised skin with each new thrust.

* * *

Remus, still bound to the spanking bench, couldn't endure this any longer. It was the first time, as he let his wolf free will over his body. He needed the brutal strength of the dark creature to free himself and to free Lily from those two thugs. How could he ever thought they were honourable and true friends to him. They had only used and exploited him. Every full moon the Marauders played a dangerous Russian Roulette with Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

 

The wolf was happy, he was in control over his puny host and freed himself easily from the ties, that hold him on the spanking bench. Before Sirius or Peter had a change to react flung he both away with raw strength from their victim. He didn't cared that they collided with their heads at one of the walls of the Room of Requirements.

 

He summoned their wands and a simple blue robe for Lily and one for himself. They have to go to the Hospital Wing, only Madame Pomfrey would be able to help them, maybe she could even send them to St. Mungo for better protection. But they have to leave now, before their attackers wake up or they would even pay a higher price for it.

 

Neither Lily nor he could return to Gryffindor Tower. It would be better, when they could sleep in one of the extra rooms in the Hospital Wing, where patients would be lived, when they're quarantined.

 

He supported her, both still weak from their ordeal and together they stumbled to the Hospital Wing. Their unexpected entrance and their dishevelled looks alarmed the mediwitch. She looked aghast at them and asked:

 

“What had happened to you two, Mr Lupin, Ms Evans?”

 

The dark memory charm, which the other Marauders had placed upon them, prevented them from talking, but Remus had found another way.

* * *

“Can you extract our memories, Madame Pomfrey? We have been bespelled, so that we can't speak about anything that happened to us. And we will need a calming draught and a dreamless sleep.”, pleaded Remus with big teary eyes. Lily only shivered, she was still in shock, what the Marauders have done to her and to Remus.

 

“Yes, I can do this, instead of asking you about it, Mr Lupin.”, replied the mediwitch. “Do you want to inform the DMLE, too?”

 

“Is it possible, that we will be safe from them, when we inform the Aurors, Madame Pomfrey?”, inquired Remus. “Even when those attackers would have familial ties to some of them?”

 

“I can assure you, Mr Lupin. Rape or anything else that had happened to you, this evening will not be taken lightly. Anyone who attempted to rape a wizard or a witch will face Azkaban for life – no matter who he or she is. And even when you're claimed to be under imperio and had sexually assaulted someone, it would be at least 6 months in Azkaban for the sexual offender.”, explained Madame Pomfrey to Lily and Remus.

 

She advised them to lay on the bed, where she transfigure their clothes into the robes and pyjamas, that her patients usually wore in the Hospital wing – stripped pyjamas and white robes, which were open at the backside. After giving them a draught of peace so that they can calmed down a bit, she began carefully to extract the memories of this evening. She made two copies – one to hide them in Gringotts – her own House elf Gracie would bring them directly to her vault and the medical scan as well, so that nobody could vanish this evidence – and the other vials would be handed over to the DMLE with the copy of the medical scan from Remus and Lily.

 

Gracie was clothed in a minor version of Madame Pomfrey's uniform and she had informed her, that nothing besides the true wish of Madame Pomfrey could free her. This were no bad clothes, but a clear sign, that she works in the Hospital Wing as her assistant.

 

Solemnly she makes a medical scan from both students, copied it as well, before handing the copies and the two memory vials to her house elf:

 

“Gracie, listen to me. You have to bring this to Gringotts and let it be put in my personal vault by my account manager. Then you have to come back and bring these scans and the memories to the DMLE – you have to demand, that two of their Aurors come immediately to Hogwarts, it can't wait, do you understand, Gracie?”

 

“Gracie understand, Gracie will do what Mediwitch Pompfrey had ordered.”, replied the tiny house elf and popped away with the valuable goods.

 

“I want you to stay here for the weekend, it will makes it easier for you to recover. Should the Aurors arrived, then I will tell them the basics and demand, that they bring their own pensieve, so that they can view your memories, before asking you any questions. The scan had shown clearly that someone had placed some dark spells on you, those have to be unravelled first, or you won't be able to ask any questions not even under Veritaserum.”

 

She looked seriously at the two young students and added:

 

“I will have to inform you parents and ask them to come to Hogwarts, so that you two won't be without support during this trying time. I have already prepared a contraceptive potion for you Lily. It will prevent any unwanted pregnancy, because of those rapes. You will also get a special cream to heal any possible tearing in your anal region and to numb and decrease the pain, which you still feel at the moment.”

 

“And you both will attend sessions with a very good friend of mine – a mind-healer, it will help you to overcome the mental scars of these attacks.”, commended Madame Pomfrey.

 

“Do you think, we will need this?”, asked Lily with a trembling voice.

 

“I do, my dear child. You can't let them win and the Aurors will ensure that they will pay for it. Nothing will safe them from justice.”, confirmed Madame Pomfrey.

 

She was only glad that the Wizengamot hadn't followed Dumbledore, who had wanted to change the law, that a witch would have been guilty, when a male wizard raped her. She didn't know what had changed, but from day to day Dumbledore seems to lost the last threads of his sanity. Normally in such cases, a mind-healer would have been needed to check, if the headmaster was still able to do his job. However Dumbledore refused to attend even one medical check-up and he still has enough influence to ensure that his followers wouldn't accept anyone with malicious intentions near their big idol.

* * *

James had in the meantime walked into their dorm in the Gryffindor Tower. An ingenious idea, made him chuckle evilly. The Gryffindor felt once more for the golden amulet, that hang on a necklace around his neck. It was a special amulet, which enables him to apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Sometimes it is really beneficial, when your godfather is the headmaster of Hogwarts. James was sure, that Uncle Albus wouldn't even try to stop him, when he informed him about his plans to claim Severus Snape. He would be completely naked under his invisibility cloak, his wand would be in a wand holster on his right forearm and the book with the legend of Aris & Anteros, as well as the key for their new home in the middle of the forbidden Forest has been shrunken and placed in a hidden pocked of his cloak. The other tome, where he had found the dark spell, which he will use on Severus, after he find his elusive snake, had already been stored in their library in the safe house.

 

A quick tempus showed him, that it was already 9 p.m – he have to hurry, or he would miss his final chance to make Severus his. James was only glad, that he remembered to use a silencing charm on himself, so that nobody would be able to hear him, as he run to his hiding place.

 

He could be patient, when it was worth his efforts. And to have the chance to claim Severus, would be a very worthy endeavour. He would ensure, that after tonight, nobody would be able to find him and to take Severus away from him. The spell, when should he use him? The best would be to wait, until he had him in their new home, bound to their bed, so that he can't escape him, while he make him finally his. It would be a night, that Severus wouldn't be able to forget ever.

 

James chuckled again, life was good and it would be pure bliss, after taking Severus' virginity. It was so easy to lead those sheeple in the wrong direction. He had taken a very illegal potion to correct his eyesight and wear only simple window glass in his glasses, so that they won't be able to see the difference. A bad eyesight would have been a real disadvantage in a duel. As a little kid, he wanted to be an Auror – like his father Fleamont Potter and his hero, his uncle Charlus Potter, who had worked as a hit wizard for the DMLE, before an accident forced him to retire early.

 

9.45 p.m – Severus hurried to the library, with a bundle of books, which he had to return. Lucius had informed him, that they would leave Hogwarts early, Abraxas wanted them to be home at 7 a.m. They would break the fast together at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire and the personal healer of the Malfoys would make another medical scan from Severus. He wanted to make sure, that the murder attempt, on the 20th October 1975, didn't have any other unknown side effects. Severus should use the time to recover and for further heir lessons.

 

Carefully he looked around, hoping that none of the Marauders would ambush him on his last evening at Hogwarts. Every was quiet, therefore Severus sneaked into the library and the dispose his books in the special box, that had been designed by Madame Pince for students, who had to return books after the library had closed for the day.

 

Now he only had to return to his dorm, before someone of his yearmates informed his overprotective foster brother, that Severus had left the Slytherin dorms. Lucius would blew a gasket, should he learn about it and he would lecture him, about taking unnecessary risks, but he had to return those books. It wouldn't be fair to expect one of his friends, Evan or Regulus, to give them back.

* * *

James opened his eyes, he had dozed off during the last 30 minutes, but he was wide awake as soon as he heard the library doors open. It was time to pounce on his elusive snake. Severus wouldn't even know what happened, before he would pin him down and have his wicked ways with him.

 

A non-verbal _**Expelliarmus**_ surprised Severus and flung him back into the wall near the alcove, while he lost his wand. James grinning evilly, put the wand into his own wand holster, that was bespelled to ensure that nobody could summon the wands from it.

 

Severus felt a bit dizzy, but tried to get on his feet, he hated to feel so vulnerable, when James bloody Potter, was anywhere near him. He need to get away from him, and find a way to get his wand back, too.

 

“Sevvy, Sevvy, Sevvy – it would be so much easier for you, when you submit to me, and accept me as your true Master.”, purred James Potter.

 

“You got to be joking, you're nothing more than a spoiled brat, Potter.”, snarled Severus angrily. He was only glad about the fact, that Lord Malfoy had insisted that he and Lucius learned a few different Martial Arts Styles. Not only would it be better for their stamina, but it could help you in a duel, when you get disarmed by an opponent, before you get your wand back.

 

“Leave me alone, Potter. Why don't you run back to Gryffindor Tower and spend some time with the Mutt. I'm sure he is already missing you.”, sneered Severus.

 

“You will learn your place, Sevvy. You belong to me, and nobody else will ever claim you. I will make you mine, tonight. The only question is, will you make it easy for me or not.”, smirked James.

 

“I don't belong to you, and I don't care what you think, Potter. I'm not your property and I will never belong to you!”, replied Severus. He waited until James was within his reach, and hit him hard with his fists on his eye and nose, while he kneed him at the same time in his manhood. A satisfying crunch could be heard as James' nose broke, payback for all the times when Black and Potter had broken his own nose, just for fun. Thanks to the Malfoy Healer, his nose had been healed properly, instead of walking around with a hastily fixed nose.

 

Severus kneeled down and grab his wand from the holster and put it back into his own. He began to walk down the floor, still looking cautiously back to Potter, he shouldn't underestimate the cretin, even when it seems, as if he would need more time to recover.

 

James had been fuming inwardly, how dare Severus to attack him, oh no, he will pay for that. The time for playing was over. The adrenaline shoot through his body and enabled him to recover faster, as it should be possible. He pounced on Severus and pressed the smaller boy on the ground, his arms twisted behind his back and growling menacingly.

 

“Wrong course of action, Sevvy. Seems like I have to teach you a lesson first. You're mine and you shouldn't forget it. _**Divesto**_!”

 

The Potter heir removed the wand holster and throw both far away, so that he could play more with his prey. He slid down on Severus' lean body, so that he sit on his legs and his fingers probing Severus' entrance, after he used a body-bind on his unwilling captive.

 

“Relax and enjoy it, Sevvy baby. Nobody will be able to help you now. I'm going to make you mine. Be nice and submit to me, and I will even use a lubrication charm and a charm to stretch you for my hard cock. You're choice. But try to fight me once more and I will thrust my hard cock without any preparation into your tight heat.”, whispered James into Severus' ear.

 

He sat upright and stroke his cock to hardness, he had seen Severus' unyielding glare and know he wouldn't submit to him easily. Even better, he would tame him one way or the other. He stand up, stretched himself a few times and use his wand to turn his prisoner around, while he used a non-verbal spell to force him to spread his legs, while he was still in the body bind.

 

James kneeled down, and thrust his fingers, without any warning into Severus' entrance, he knew this would hurt and he wanted to hear him scream, but Severus bit hart on his tongue to keep the scream at bay.

 

“Ready or not, here it comes, Darling.”, cooed James and thrust his hard cock into the tight heat. This time Severus couldn't prevent his screams, alas it didn't help him at all. James had placed a silencing spell on the whole floor, so that nobody would be able to hear them and no pictures were hung nearby to inform any of the professors.

 

His right hand sneaked to Severus' cock and stroke him quickly to hardness. He wanted him to come first, as it would cemented his dominance over the smaller boy. Still thrusting again and again in the tight heat of Severus' anus, James relished in the feeling and let down his guard.

 

Severus had closed his eyes and whispered in his mind again and again “ _ **Finite Incantatum”**_ to free himself from the body-bind and to have a better way to fight back against his rapist.

 

He may have never had a very high opinion about his tormentor, but tonight he even managed to reach a new low. As Severus felt the spell lost his power, he gathered his strength and kicked James with all his suppressed anger and humiliation about this attack in his privates.

 

Severus stumbled on his feet, blood and cum dropped from his abused anus and his own stimulated cock couldn't keep it any longer and ejaculated on the floor. He was deeply shocked and wanted to forget this nightmare, alas it shouldn't be.

 

The second time, tried Severus to defy him, James had enough and stupefied the Slytherin, so that he fell unconcious into James' arms. He didn't care how they both looked after their fight and his attempt to rape the smaller boy. He drew the invisibility cloak around them both, and used his amulet to apparate directly to their new home.

 

He didn't look back, or he would realise what he had forgotten: Blood and cum from both boys glittered on the floor, the small tome with the legend of Aris & Anteros had fallen from his pocket, as he pounced on Severus again and last but not least, Severus wand and his wand holster.

* * *

James brought his elusive snake to the spacious bathroom and cleaned him carefully and almost tenderly from blood and cum, after towelled him completely, he brought the still stupefied teenager to their bedroom. He draw his wand and bound him spread-eagled to the bed and enjoyed the view. Something good had resulted from the fight. Severus' glamour had broken and he could enjoy his beautiful snake in all his naked glory.

 

The Potter Heir chuckled evilly and started to kiss his prisoner from the top of his head to his erected cock. This taste was so unique and he would ensure that nobody else would see Severus in this state. Now was time for the grand finale.

 

Once more donned James his cloak and went back to the open door, he used another spell to wake him up and he wanted to observe the first reaction of his Severus in their new home.

 

He would never leave it ever again, when James had to make a decision about it. He was his, and nobody else would come between them.

 

Severus groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he looked around, “where is he? This isn't Hogwarts, and where are his clothes? Why is he tied to this bed? Something wasn't right. What had happened? He remembered Potter and how he tried to… No, he wouldn't dare to go even farther? Or would he?” Severus tried frantic to get free from the strong ropes that tied him to the bed, but it was hopeless a light chuckle, forced him to look to the door, and his face lost the last bit of colour, in the door stood nobody, or was he wrong?

 

Severus is still trying to fight the ropes, then James drops his cloak of invisibility, James is naked. He is the most deceptive being. James is gorgeous on his own right, his body is that of a Greek god, but the cruelty in his eyes, act like a Petrificus Totalus on Severus. James starts stroking his cock and Severus is trying to swallow his spit, but cannot. James has a massive erection, still is a bit bruised and James smiles with contempt. He adds in a clear voice and a calculated tone.

 

"Hi Sevvy, you thought that you could pummel my dick and reject me that easily?"

 

Severus is mute with shock, he now realizes that James was going to rape him (again) and he says to him.

 

"You cannot do this, I'm a bearer and ward of a pureblood house..."

 

James laughs with glee.

 

"Are you? That's great... I'm a pureblood too... so I'll guess I'll have my prize"

 

James summoned a bottle of lubricant and as though he was delicately caressing a pygmy puff, he rubs and oils his anal cavity.

 

Gently he rolls his fingers widening, and Severus wants him to stop and begs.

 

"No, stop, don't do this... oh Merlin! Please?"

 

James smiles and says in a playful tone.

 

"Oh, but you enjoyed kicking me, outsmarting me, just being an ice queen... didn't you? Here we are, my darling Queen, here is your reward, a lover that is just mad with lust, and wants nothing more that to plunge your body like a precious and magical reward... so fuck me, Snape??? those were your words??? oh no, my dear, FUCK YOU!"

 

He penetrated him in one quick motion and Severus cried as he felt the massive erection pierce him in a feral thrust. James was in heaven, as below him the object of his desire trembled, and he now understood, that they were one and with every push, closer to oblivion, fuck legends, myths and magic... Severus Snape shivered and took him completely, it was all worth it, Hell was the least of his problems, if he, James Potter had one second of this bliss, all of it was well worth the pain.

 

“Enjoy our wedding night, Darling. You will be mine forever, Sevvy. You will be bonded to me for all the time. You will have no other choice as submit to me, when I'm finished with you.”

 

“NO, please, stop it!”, pleaded Severus, but it was fruitless, James thrusts hard and harder into the tight heat, while he ravished his bound prisoner at the same time. He pressed him down on the mattress and grinned triumphantly at him as he intoned the curse, which would ensure that Severus will have no other choice as submit to him.

 

“Listen to me, my little queen: _**excaecatio ad tempus –**_ _ **temporary blindness; convenire mecum - belong to me**_ ”, James intoned the curse, that would ensure his final triumph over Severus.

 

Severus didn't understand at first was happened, but a strong orgasm had him blacked out, as James cried his release in the night. He woke up 20 minutes later, as he felt someone vanished the ropes, that bound him to the bed and cleaned them both. As calloused hands drew him to a Quidditch-toned body, the teenager was shocked, why can't he see anything.

* * *

“Hush, hush, Darling.”, murmured James in his ear, who felt the tremors from Severus' body, he knew that his elusive snake would be scared, as he didn't understand what he had done to him.

 

“It's only temporary, when you have learned your lesson, and understand, that it is as it meant to be, then I will lift the spell. You're mine now, Severus. My husband, mine forever. Accept it and it will be better. I won't let you go. You're too valuable to me. I can be tender and understanding to you, when you do what I ask of you. Yes, it was a rough start, but it was your own fault, Sevvy.”

 

“My fault?”, whispered Severus broken. Tears dropped from his dark eyes on the duvet and James accioed a handkerchief to dry them.

 

“Hush now, Sevvy. It will be alright, you will learn, that I have been right to do, what your behaviour had forced me to do. I love you, Severus. I am not willing to lose you to anyone else.”, replied James, as he kissed Severus' neck and his lips. “You have to be tired, it's late, let us sleep and tomorrow it will be like a bad dream for you. Trust me, Darling. I'll will ensure that you will be treated like a prince, you'll be my queen. You will be carrying our children and you will learn to love me and them very soon, Sevvy.”

 

“No, no.”, murmured Severus, he wasn't able to understand, why James couldn't accept, that he wasn't interested in him. Why had he done it? He had attacked and raped him, not once but twice and even abducted him to some house, somewhere in the wilderness.

 

“Somnus” whispered James softly into Severus' ear and watched gleeful at the spell did his job. He stored his wand under his pillow and drew his elusive snake closer to his own body. After draping the duvet over them he soon drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

“Yes, this was bliss and who cares what happened in the afterlife. Severus was his and nobody, no matter how powerful they were, would ever be able to separate them. Tomorrow he would check, if he had successfully impregnated his snake. He had spelled a fertility potion in him, as he bathed him, but who said it would be easy. James was optimistic, that he had impregnate Severus, and then another bond would exist between them.

 

Should Severus really already carry his child, this would mean, that they wouldn't even dare to separate them for the next nine months. Even when they figure out, that he was the unknown attacker and abductor. A magical child needed both father and sire to survive the pregnancy. Life was good!

 


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 15th November 1975 everything escalates. A young female Slytherin Student Marguerite de Curieux discover traces of a fight near the library and inform Lucius Malfoy & Minerva McGonnagall. The DMLE had already been called to Hogwarts and meet the trio at the crime scene. Will the realise who the culprit was?
> 
> Severus is still under the influence of the dark spell. He can't see anything, he had lost his wand during the fight with Potter and it will be getting worse. James isn't willing to let him go and threaten Lily & Regulus, should Severus try to defy him. Scallywag had made his Master very happy with his new knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my two betas, PiffyEQ & Maddie, for their helpful assistance and support. I couldn't have done it without your help. :-3
> 
> Who is Rita Skeeter?

_**The Morning After** _

 

The 15th of November 1975 started like any other weekend. In order to be able to go to Hogsmeade, students had to be in 3rd year or higher and at the beginning of every school year, hand in a written permission slip signed by a parent or guardian.

 

Hogsmeade was very unique in its own way as it was one of the few magical places in Wizarding Britain where only wizards and witches resided. One of the Daily Prophet’s most infamous journalists, Rita Skeeter, has been rumoured to have been born there.. Rita Skeeter is a woman that you should avoid making an enemy of as she will find every dirty little secret you have tried to hide. What is really strange, is that if you read old archived copies of the Daily Prophet printed over the last 200 years, you will find the name ‘Rita Skeeter’ in a wide variety of articles.. How could this be? The truth was quite simple:there is not only one Rita Skeeter, but a whole plethora from the same pureblood family who used the name Rita Skeeter as a nom de plume.

 

Every female who managed to master the animagus transformation into a small insect had shown the necessary flair to follow in the footsteps of their female ancestors. According to the old family chronicles, one of the most infamous members was Mata Hari: the infamous spy and dancer, who had been executed in France during the First World War.

 

Marguerite de Curieux, 14 years old and member of Slytherin House, was able to turn into the beetle animagus form at 12 years old, making her one of the youngest descendants of the original ‘Rita Skeeter’. She was eager to learn all of the interesting topics that her female relatives deemed necessary, in order to make their name great again. Nobody had ever realised that Rita Skeeter had never died, she just been replaced by a younger generation.

 

The Family encouraged their offspring to wed into different countries, it kept their magic alive, strong and vital.They have never had any problems having multiple children, with a higher count of girls. She would have been the 10th Rita Skeeter who upheld the family tradition. After their 20th birthday, each of them would work for the Daily Prophet until their successor had passed all of the family rituals and trials.

 

Her Aunt Antoinette played the last incarnation of Rita Skeeter and would do this until the family deemed Marguerite worthy to succeed her. She has already gotten her first mission – discover the reason for James Potter's obsession with young Severus Snape, the ward of House Malfoy.

 

Marguerite was one of the earliest risers of Slytherin House. She was usually awake at the crack of dawn and on her way to discover the latest gossip or anything else that she could pass on to her aunt, who checked it thoroughly before deciding if it was a good start for another juicy article in the Daily Prophet.

 

What she discovered on this morning, she never would have considered in her whole life. Using her pass for the restricted section, which she had gained by winning over her Head of House, Horace "Sluggy" Slughorn, she reached the hidden alcove and noticed something on the floor. Near the library door there was a wand in a wand holster and rusty brown and white stuff — what is that?

 

Rita kneed down and with a flick of her wrist the wand holster levitated in mid air. She fell back on her bum as she realised who these two items belonged to. It was Severus Snape's wand holster and his wand. Automatically she removed her wand from her own hidden holster on her wrist and used a diagnostic spell on the strange stuff on the floor. The result shocked the young woman: Blood and cum from two different males. She looked up, observed everything in her vicinity and discovered traces of a heavy fight, which were still visible.

 

Had someone attacked Severus Snape? He should have left Hogwarts today with his foster brother, but when did this happen? And what exactly had happened near the library? Without a second thought Marguerite conjured her Patronus – a squirrel, and send one to the Deputy Headmistress, another one was to her Aunt and to the Guest room, where Lucius Malfoy spent the night.

 

This would be the story of the century, she was sure about it. And she would be the first who brought it to the eyes of the public. Yes, she knows that the DMLE needs to be informed as well, but after seeing this carnage, this was the job of Lord Malfoy and of the Deputy Headmistress.

* * *

Lucius was startled as the Patronus burst into his room. He had awoken at 6 a.m. and after a quick shower and a strong cup of black coffee, he felt alert enough to start the day. He only had to collect Severus and they would be on their way back home.

 

But the Patronus changed everything – the voice of a young girl, Marguerite de Curieux, shocked him deeply. It said only a few words – Severus, blood, cum, fight, wand – before leaving the room again.

 

This couldn't be true, it had to be a nightmare; nevertheless, the young Malfoy stormed after the Patronus to confirm or deny the facts first hand. His hands had already begun shaking, he hoped that this was just a bad joke and that his little foster brother was asleep and safe in the Slytherin dorms.

 

Minerva had received the same message as Lucius Malfoy and was on her way to the library to investigate this strange encounter. She almost collided with Lucius who had reached the scene a few minutes ago and shivered heavily. It wasn't a lie, there on the floor was visibly dried blood and cum with traces of an attack and a few meters away a small book and the wand holster and wand of Severus.

 

“Where was he? Had he survived this attack? Or had whoever attacked him gone a step further and abducted the young male bearer to prevent him from telling anyone about it?”

 

“Mr Malfoy what has happened?”, asked Minerva calmly. She had seen that he shivered and his face looked deadly-white like a fresh corpse.

 

“I'm not sure Deputy Headmistress, but someone seemed to have attacked Severus. He would never voluntarily given up his wand.”, Lucius replied softly.

 

He turned around and looked at her with wild eyes:

 

“You have to inform the DMLE, so that they can send some of their best Aurors to find those people who are behind the attack on my brother. Perhaps you can even use a spell to show us what had happened here, just to be on the safe side.”

 

“ _ **Praeterita nocte fenestra - window into the past night**_ , are you really willing to see it all, Mr Malfoy?”, Minerva wanted to know.

 

“It is my duty, Professor. I have to find out what happened to Severus.This doesn't bode well.”, answered Lucius seriously.

 

Marguerite had walked to the duo and said quietly:

 

“I haven’t touched anything, but I took a glance at the book Professor, and it is about the legend of Aris and Anteros.”

 

“About whom, Ms de Curieux?”, interrogated Minerva.

 

“The first male bearer and his husband, Professor.”, explained the girl calmly.

 

“This was planned! Who would do something like that?”, murmured Lucius, he had leaned back into the wall and rocked his body again and again.

 

Minerva McGonnagall had realised that he was in shock and sent a Patronus to Poppy, informing her that she would need a Calming Draught. She also sent another to the DMLE. This time she wouldn't let Albus win; he would have tried to keep this attack a secret. Male Bearers were practically sacred for their society. Whoever had attacked the young teenager and probably abducted him, had no respect for their laws and traditions.

* * *

Severus was forcefully awoken when he fell from the bed in the early morning hours. He still couldn't see anything, thanks to this strange spell that Potter had placed on him. Cautiously he listened, but everything was quiet.

 

He needed to get out of here. Easier said than done, he had no clothes, no boots and no wand, not to mention that he was still literally blind as a bat. Maybe he could find the bathroom on his own and then he would decide afterwards how to go on.

 

After trying for a few minutes, he managed to stand on his feet. Using his hands to guide himself, he was certain he could feel his way to the bathroom.

 

“Let's just hope that Potter usually sleeps in on Saturdays”, thought Severus. He had found the bathroom and started on his morning ablutions, it would at least help him to feel more human. A shirt and a pair of boxershorts would be nice, too.

 

“Blindness sucks!”, growled Severus under his breath after he stepped out of the shower. Shampoo, shower gel and soap had been stored in the shower stall and for the first time since his abduction he could relax and forget the stress for a few minutes.

 

The teenager didn't know that he wasn't alone in the bathroom — Scallywag, James' personal house elf hadn't let him out of his sight for any period of time. Should he inform his Master or silently wait in the background for the right moment to intervene?

 

He had placed simple, but elegant clothes in the bathroom – green and black colours for Master's mate. Even when he tried it, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. The young male was already pregnant. The elf checked again and his smile was even broader then before. Young Master's mate was carrying not one, but two children. His Master would be so happy, but how would the young man in front of him react on this news.

 

He looked unhappy, did he miss the Master? Or was it something completely different? Scallywag shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't do anything, he had to follow Master James' orders.

 

James Potter had woken up his hands wandered slowly on the other half of the bed, where his elusive snake had slept the night before. He wasn't there and it felt cold. James shot up like an arrow and jumped out of the bed. He had to find him. Where could he be? He couldn't see anything and he hadn't given him any clothes. The spell would ensure that he still was nearby. James grabbed his wand harder and used a point-me-spell to discover his wayward prey.

 

Ah, he was in the dining room, which was the next room near the bathroom. A vicious chuckle escaped his lips as James ran to the room. He really needed to teach his Sevvy an overdue lesson.

 

“Morning, Sevvy. Tsk, tsk – who had said you could leave our room, Darling.”, said James smirking.

 

Severus turned around and automatically retreated to the open door in his back. A slight blush coloured his cheeks and he didn't dare to look into James eyes. Even when he couldn't see him at the moment.

 

“No, that's not the right reaction, Sevvy baby.”, smirked James. “Accio Severus”, and the smaller boy landed into James' arms, who pressed him to his naked body.

 

“Let's try it again, Sevvy. You're mine. And you will stay here in this house. Should you even try to escape, then there will be consequences. You're not the only one I can punish for your transgressions, Sevvy. Maybe Regulus should meet Moony on the next Full Moon and the Mudblood can accompany him to the Shrieking Shack. Your choice, baby.”

 

Silently Severus shook his head, no. He couldn't risk anything happening to them.

 

P-pl-please, leave them alone.”, pleaded the raven-haired teenager.

 

“What would you give me for it, Sevvy?”

 

“ **Anything** , Potter, just leave them alone.”, offered Severus. He was so tired, last night was hellish and now he felt as though he was been trapped in a never ending nightmare.

 

“You will call me by my name, baby. And you will promise to stay with me on your own free will. You will declare that you belong to me, Sevvy. Ah, and there is of course the sex.”, began James, he felt the soft tremors as he drew his elusive snake closer to his own body.

 

“How can I trust you? Are you willing to swear an oath on your life and your magic, that you would leave them alone. All those, who I care about, J-James?”, asked Severus.

 

“Sure, Baby, as long as you keep your word, that you will stay here with me. Try to flee and I will not longer be bound by my oath. It's quite simple; your life and freedom for theirs.”, grinned James. He tenderly lifted the chin of Severus and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

Surprised gasped Severus and James quickly shoved his tongue inside Severus' mouth to map it out with his own tongue. James could feel how the dark spell slowly began to ensnare Severus' senses. It was a clever spell, it makes not only the victim dependant on the caster, but it created a bond between them, that made him automatically trustworthy in his eyes.

 

“Say it, Sevvy. Who do you belong to?”, James whispered into his ear. This stimulation, the soft caresses and James' melodic voice lured Severus deeper into his clutches. "Trapped in this illusion, he closed his eyes and against his better judgement replied, "I'm yours, only yours, James"

 

“You will stay with me, say it, Baby.”, urged James, as he placed kisses on Severus' neck and jawline. “I need you, I can't live without you.”

 

Severus nodded, he couldn't say no, not to this pleading sinful voice. He had the feeling he had forgotten something important. Last night had been very traumatic, but today it seems like a bad dream. It was dangerous for Severus. The spell was very powerful and would only be getting more powerful, over the next few months. His dependency on his abductor would slowly increase, until he would need him nearby or he would freak out and could only calm down once he knew that he would be soon back at his side.

* * *

He took his hand and guided him to the loveseat in the den, where he softly pushed him on the seat and sat beside him, drawing the teenager into his arms, just relishing in this luxury. One of his hands carded through Severus' silky hair, no it wasn't greasy, when he hadn't spend long hours over a cauldron and brewing potions.

 

“I'll have to go back to Hogwarts during the afternoon, baby. Don't worry, Sevvy. My house elf, Scallywag, will take care of you. He will ensure that you don’t have any accidents and will keep you company until I return from the school.”

 

 

“Why do you have to go back, J-James?”, asked Severus.

 

“I have to pack some of my possessions and find out if anyone realised what happened last night or not. Depending on this information, we may have to relocate as soon as possible to another country. I will be back before you know it. Tomorrow I will try to conjure a lifelike copy that will take my place at Hogwarts. Maybe you will want to assist me, Baby, you are very gifted in spell crafting, and I want to bring you your potions book, if you promise to be a good boy during my absence, Sevvy.”

 

“I can't see anything. Why should I need it?”, muttered Severus.

 

“Scallywag can help you when you want to brew. We have a very well-equipped Potion lab in the dungeons. You just have to tell him when you need his help, Baby.”, replied James. He kissed his stubborn mate and caressed his lean body, even when he finds the clothes a nuisance for his advances.

 

Severus timidly asked:  “ Am I allowed to go outside, James?”

 

“Not alone, only short walks in the Garden surrounding the house, Sevvy. And Scallywag will be nearby. He will give you a cane, so that you can find your way more easily, because of your temporary handicap, Baby.”

 

Can I send them a message, so that they know, I'm unharmed?”, asked Severus next.

 

“No, you can not have any contact with them for the next two months Severus. It is better if nobody tries to interfere. I would like to remind you that this house is under Fidelius. They wouldn't be able to find it, a message to them would be useless.”, replied James strictly.

 

“But, Lucius will be worried and Lord Malfoy...”, began Severus, however James had enough and pressed one of his hands over Severus' mouth.

 

“That's enough, Sevvy.”, growled James annoyed. Feeling that Severus had become more stressed with any negative response, James tried to change his strategy. He wanted to convince Severus to stay with him on his own free will, even if he had to manipulate him to agree to this scenario. It was essential that he isolate him from other wizards and witches, until he submits to him and accepts his new role.

 

“They wouldn't understand it, Baby. I know that you do not like to show weakness in front of others. Don't forget that you can't see anything at the moment. They would probably pity you or try to separate us. This would be very detrimental for your health, Sevvy. I'm the only one who can lift this spell. No one else knows how to do it. They could only harm you, with their laughable trials and errors. Are you willing to risk it? A grave mistake and it could be permanent, Sevvy. Listen to me, is that your wish?”

 

“No, but you have abducted me and raped me. That's not right, James.” stated Severus agitated.

 

“I know that it was wrong, Baby. I had panicked and I didn't want to risk anyone else claiming you. Or that old Moldyshorts gets you into his clutches. The Malfoys...”, James tried to calm him down.

 

“You don’t know anything... The Malfoys are politically neutral and haven't anything to do with him.”, screamed Severus as he tried to free himself from James' arms. “Let me go, I have to go or I'll explode.”

 

James wasn't willing to listen to Severus and strengthened his grip. A quick look to his elf and Scallywag spelled a calming draught into Severus. The effects were  instantaneous, the raven-haired teenager calmed down quickly and let himself be embraced by James' arms once more.

 

I will make you a promise, Severus. We will live here as a real family for a month, when you  do everything I want from you ; following my leadership and my rules to a T – and you never tried to escape once during this time, then I will remove the spell from you. One month, and time will fly fast, you won't realise it.”

 

“One month? I don't know, If I can do it, James.”, murmured Severus, he had turned his head and buried it into James' arms.

 

“You will never be alone, ever again. I love you and I will love our children, Severus.”

 

James felt the tension, but stayed calm, this was important to win the Slytherin over. There had been signs, that Severus didn't have a very happy childhood, and he would find out the truth. Probably Veritaserum would be needed to ensure that he wouldn't omit anything. His elusive snake was very good in not answering questions when he didn't want to. So he would have to take this into account and word any questions in a way that wouldn't let him to wiggle out of it.

 

“Hush, relax. I’ll protect you. You're the most valuable person in my life, Sevvy. I would burn down the world, just to ensure that you stay safe.”, whispered James in his ear. Softly he hummed a lullaby, which helped both to relax and Severus even closed his eyes once more and snuggled unconsciously into James. Sighing softly, he grabbed James' arms and never let go, even as he drifted to sleep.

 

A triumphant smile was visible on the face of the young Potter heir, a nod of his head and Scallywag appeared in front of the loveseat. A short look at his sleeping Snake and the House elf used his unique magic to ensure that Severus wouldn't wake up in the next two hours.

* * *

“What is the matter, Scallywag?”, asked James impatiently. He had noticed how giddily the elf had danced through the house in the early morning hours.

 

“Sorry, Master James. Just happy, that Master's mate is expecting two babies, instead of one.”, replied the elf.

 

“Show me!”, ordered James. At once, Scallywag complied and a quick flow of elven magic confirmed Scallywag's statement.

 

“He doesn't know it, yet?”, inquired James Potter.

 

“No, Master. How can I help you and Master's mate?”, asked Scallywag shyly.

 

“You have to ensure that his food and beverages will be laced with Potions. He shouldn't want to leave me ever again. Ensure that he will trust me, no matter what I have done to him in the past. Don't let him out of sight. My snake will try to escape, when he finds a suitable opportunity. You have to find him a walking stick or a cane, so that he can go outside for short periods of time.”, ordered James coldly, while he played with Severus' hair.

 

“Yes, Master.”, agreed Scallywag devotely.

 

“Nobody should be able to detect us here; however, I will need a list of suitable properties in warmer countries - the Caribbean should be nice for young families. You will find a Ministry official who can orchestrate bonding ceremonies. Bring him here tomorrow morning, and two tuxedos and gala robes for us. They have to be decorated with our family crests and in our house colours. You have to charm him, so that he won't be able to speak about it and the confirmation about our bonding will be hidden deeply in the bowels of the Ministry! Do not disappoint me Scallywag, or the punishment will be very harsh.”, growled James.

 

“As you wish, Master! He will fight it, Master. He won't submit to you!, stated the elf realistically.

 

“Yes, he will try to defy me, but I will tame him and manipulate him at the same time. I will mould him into my perfect little submissive. My elusive snake. I have almost lost him once, thanks to sodding Abraxas Malfoy and his good for nothing son Lucius. Never again, Scallywag! I will that you buy a special ring for my snake. It has to be from the finest materials: platinum, gold, silver with onyx, rubies, diamonds and jades on the ring. A pair of earrings, too – which can be used as portkeys – a tracking charm on them and on the ring a compulsion charm, which will force him to stay at my side.”

 

“You will have to be adamant about it, that I'm the only one who can remove these jewelry from him. Do you understand?”, implied James as he looked with crazy eyes at his elf.

 

“I understand, Master. It will be done, as you wish it.", assured the house elf and bowed deeply. He popped away to fulfil his mission.

* * *

Neither of them had known that Severus had a little pendant around his neck, which he could use to send a short message similar to a Patronus to a few close confidants. He only needs to close his hand around the pendant and focus on the message and the recipient. The message would be projected in front of them as soon as the transparent messenger – a panther – had reach the intended person.

 

“Lucius, I'm so sorry. Abduction – Rape – Fidelius – Dark Spell – Potter – Need you - Scared”, is the message Severus sent to his foster brother. The pendant had been bespelled that only Severus or a member of the Malfoy Family could touch it or even removed it. A strong notice-me-not charm protected it from any unwanted discovery.

* * *

Poppy had received Minerva's Patronus and sent Gracie with a few calming draughts to her. She had a feeling they would need them. She didn't dare to leave her two patients alone. And she trusts her house elf with her life and the life of her patients.

 

The DMLE had already reacted on the message from Poppy and decided that Alastor Moody and his Partner Orion Black should go to Hogwarts and investigate these accusations. They had never been taken lightly, especially after this had lead to a suicide of a young heiress 40 years ago, as a similar demand had been ignored. The young heiress had been disowned by her parents for getting a child out of wedlock. They hadn't cared that the other man had forced himself on the girl, immobilised her and force fed her a lust potion before he took her virginity.

 

He had even bragged about it; how he enjoyed to breaking the chick, before he left herin a mix of tears, cum and blood. Deirdre Rosier hadn't received any justice because the young man, Septimus Weasley, was a favourite of Dumbledore. He had gotten away scot-free and even married Druella Black a few weeks after he had raped Deirdre.

 

Deirdre had been caught in a very black mood, she couldn't bond to her little son, Neal, and had killed herself with an overdose of dreamless sleep. She had willed that Poppy should adopt the boy and raise him as her own. Poppy had fulfilled her last wish and raised Neal, who she sent to Beauxbatons, as she didn't want him anywhere near Dumbledore or his sycophants. He was a very brilliant young man, who focused on a Mastery in Healing – Mind Healing was his passion and he had stayed in France, where he was the first who established a series of rules, how to deal with the victims of rape and of bullying at school.

* * *

Lucius had taken the calming draught and walked back to Professor McGonnagall, Marguerite still hovering nearby, which led him to the decision, that she should be included in the spell as well. She had informed them, so that they would probably able to figure out what had happened here the night before.

 

However before Minerva could even raise her wand the transparent panther landed in front of the trio, who hadn't even realise that they weren't alone any longer. Moody and Orion Black had been brought directly by one of the other Hogwart's elves to the crime scenery.

 

And they heard all the message of the young man, which confirmed Lucius’ bad feelings. Potter had really abducted and raped his little brother. Oh no, this time he will pay for it. Lucius will not let him get away with it. He would like to tear the arrogant little toe-rag apart limb by limb.

 

“Please Professor, you have to use the spell, it is our only chance to know what had happened here the night before. I wouldn't put it past his abductor to threaten Severus that he would harm someone else, if he doesn’t do what he wants.”, pleaded Lucius.

 

“What spell does he mean, Professor?”, asked Orion warily. He had recognised Abraxas' son and he had learned from his youngest son Regulus, that Severus Snape had lived as a ward of House Malfoy in Malfoy Manor, since he had started his schooling at Hogwarts.

 

Professor McGonnagall looked grimly at both Aurors before she answered: Mister Malfoy is referring to the spell, _**“Praeterita nocte fenestra — window into the past night”**_ so that we have a chance to learn what happened here last night.

 

“That's not good, we have been called by your mediwitch, lassie!”, growled Alastor Moody. “She had two young people in her special rooms, because of urgent charges. It doesn't look good, lassie!”

 

“What do you mean, Alastor?”, asked Minerva aghast. Has someone else been violated, yesterday?”

 

“I can't talk about it, Minerva. Orion you should send another patronus to the DMLE, we need at least another team to cover both cases. I do not like it at all. It would be best to get a curse breaker and a ward master as soon as possible for support. They have to come and look at the wards and the protection charms that have been placed on the school and the grounds.”, ordered Alastor calmly.

 

“You're right, Alastor. We will need more help. I have one question for young Mr Malfoy. What is so important that someone would even try to abduct another student?”

 

Lucius looked them fearlessly in the eyes. His mask in place he answered coldly:

 

“It should be obvious. Severus Snape, my foster brother and brother in all but blood, is a male bearer. My father had it personally registered on Yule 1971 - so that he would be better protected. The headmaster ignored everything that his precious Gryffindors did. Anytime Severus was on his own, he got ambushed by the Marauders. Alas, this escalated on the 20th of October 1975 – they tried to get him killed in the Shrieking Shack.”

 

“Explain, laddie!”, sneered Alastor. A male bearer, oh that was terrible — a political nightmare. And a ward of a dark pureblood house. This could lead to another escalation at the Wizengamot. Voldemort and his faction would have a field day and the light side would lose the necessary support. Should it really be James Potter, then the Potters would lose their influence in the Wizengamot. And this could only encourage other to demand lynch-justice for this crime.

 

They would have to catch the boy and dose him with Veritaserum. Depending on his answers, his punishment could be very severe. In some cases potential rapists had been handed over to the Goblins. They were merciless and would work them to the bone.

 

“What happened on that day, laddie?”, snarled Alastor.

 

“They have been hiding a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack and on the full moon, Sirius Black lured Severus to the Shrieking Shack by threatening to rape his former friend, Lily Evans, if he wasn't there when the moon rises.”,  replied Lucius angrily.

 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?”, screamed Alastor.

 

“Severus had discovered it in his 3rd year – one of the Marauders is a werewolf and the others have let him out on every Full Moon. They have somehow managed to master the Animagus transformationso that they would be safe, but everyone else would be in danger. They have never cared about any repercussions. And not even after this incident, did the Headmaster anything to prevent further accidents.”, explained Lucius acidly.

 

“He had tried to blackmail my foster brother, but luckily one of the other Slytherins had informed my father so he could prevent it. Severus was in shock and the old coot had the gall to inform him that he would owe a life debt to Potter because he had saved his life on that night. Potter wanted to save the neck of his two best friends, not Severus. A simple oath to Lady Magic would have destroyed this farce.”, growled Lucius. He had begun pacing the floor, avoiding the blood and cum on the ground, but he couldn't stand still any longer.

 

“Calm, laddie. We will figure it out. Merlin's balls, what a mess.”, commented Alastor after he had gotten his emotions under control. “We will try the spell and then we will have a little talk with the headmaster. We should use a truth spell on him. I wouldn't put it past Albus to have infused his lemon drops with an antidote for Veritaserum or something similar.”

 

“I do agree with you, Alastor. We have to find out, what else had happened at Hogwarts. It does look rather grim. We weren't even informed that something had happened on that day.”, added Orion Black thoughtful.

 

“This shouldn't have happened. Severus had already sat his OWLs during the Summer holidays. He had 12 OWL’s – 10 Outstanding and two Acceptable. My father had found another school for him, we would have left today for Malfoy Manor and he would have been able to attend his new school in France after Yule 1975. What should I tell him? That I couldn't protect him and that Potter abducted my younger brother and raped him? My father won’t be able to ever forgive me.”

 

“Calm, laddie. We will find a solution. And I will talk with your father.”, said Orion who placed both of his hands on Lucius' shoulder.

 

“I will use the spell, stand back and not one word.”, ordered Alastor. “It will not be very nice to watch, but we have to know the truth. Orion can you take a samples from the blood and cum on the ground?”

 

“Yes, one moment, Alastor.”, agreed Orion. He drew four vials from his pockets and placed them on the ground. A quick swish of his wand and blood and cum filled the vials. Orion had been very careful, that the cum had been in two different vials. It shouldn't be mixed, as they have to determine, whom belongs the blood and cum, that they have found at the crime scene.

 

“We may believe that it was James Potter.”, warned Alastor. “However we have to be certain. Minerva, you have to announce at Breakfast that all male students over 13 years old is obligated to give us a sample of their cum. We will need another sample of their magical signature. This is too important and we cannot allow any mistakes.”

 

A quick nod and Minerva stood behind Marguerite her hands fixed the young girl in place – she deserve to watch it, too – as she had informed them about it. But they wouldn't want to risk her running screaming away. She had been ordered to drink a calming draught and Minerva had taken one, too.

 

Orion stood behind Lucius to ground him, he had been informed that the young man had already taken one. He wasn't surprised as Regulus told him how close Severus and Lucius had been. Lucius had organized a group containing only older Slytherins, to protect Severus. He had heard through the grapevine that many of the older darker families had an interest in bonding their son to Severus. A male bearer in the family was a rarity and the family who had been chosen as worthy to be bonded with a young a fertile male bearer would be practically treated as royalty.

 

Orion knows the Slytherin politics only too well – and he had heard the rumours. The current Dark Lord - Voldemort had some months ago announced his interest in meeting the young man. Abraxas has denied him; he had long ago broken with the darker radical factions. He had declared political neutrality for his family and for his ward. He may not like muggles very much, but he didn't want to kill them all.

 

His cousin Cygnus was an avid follower of Voldemort and spills secrets when he has drunk too many alcoholic beverages. Voldemort wanted the young male bearer for himself and to use him as leverage against Abraxas, to come back into his fold.

 

Abraxas had been adamant, that nobody was allowed to court or even dated his ward, before he turned 17 years old. He was always chaperoned, when he was outside of Malfoy Manor – and even at the Manor he had his personal guards, who looked out for the young teenager.

 

The public school in France was Abraxas latest scheme to ensure that his ward stayed safe. And now this fiasco happened.

 

Alastor had seen a lot in his years as an Auror and normally he could easily keep his emotions at bay, but this was too much: They couldn't see the attacker clearly, he seemed to be a phantom, somehow disillusioned, but on two occasions, as the smaller boy fought back against his aggressor, the figure was clearly visible. It was James Potter, completely naked and with a crazy look in his hazel eyes, as he pounced on his prey. The amulet on James' neck reminded Alastor of a similar one that he had seen ages ago in the Headmaster's office.

 

It was a rare one, it enabled the wearer to apparate everywhere on Hogwarts' grounds. His assumptions were confirmed as suddenly both boys had been invisible – could this miscreant really have an invisibility cloak, as well? - both boys vanished in mid air.

 

Alastor cancelled the spell and said to his partner. “We have seen enough, Orion. Now we have to catch this little rat and interrogate him in order to find out where he took Severus Snape. I only hope, that we're not too late.”

 

“What do you mean, Sir?”, Lucius asked fearfully.

 

“I really hope that I'm proven wrong, however there is a possibility that Potter has managed to impregnate his victim during the rape. Should this be true, then we can't separate them for the next nine months or it would mean the death of Severus and his unborn child, laddie.”

 

“No! Who would have custody in that case?”, Lucius wanted to know. He was shattered, his little brother had been abducted by Potter and the cretin even had the audacity to rape him and possibly impregnate him. It was too much.

 

“We need to find him, Severus will need a mind-healer to overcome this trauma. And who would be willing to bond with him, after that attack? Potter has really ruined his life!”

* * *

“Don't give up Mr Malfoy, Severus is a fighter and a survivor. We will ensure that he finds his happiness.”, said Minerva calmly. She was furious, she had never thought that one of her lions would sink so low and rape another student. Yes, they often got too much leeway and Albus wouldn't punish them correctly, but this has to end now. And she would ensure that she has them on a much tighter leash.

 

Severus Snape should have the right to decide who should be his lover. She had quite often seen how obsessed James was with the smaller Snake. Whenever someone from Slytherin made him smile, James would send death glares to the other table.

 

She could only hope that Severus would overcome this ordeal and have a better future. Severus didn't deserve to suffer anymore. She would do everything to ensure that James won’t be able to escape a justified punishment. She promised this to Severus and to the other students that had been bullied by the Marauders.


	5. Forced Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has been punished by James for sending the message to Lucius. James informed his prisoner about the next steps of his crazy plans. The Aurors have come to Hogwarts and Dumbledore has been silenced by th castle itself and lost his wand in the process. Two Death Eaters encounter Severus, as he walked away from his prison and take him with them.

_**Forced Bonding** _

 

James had with his unusual luck managed to slip out of Hogwarts, without anyone the wiser. He was still fuming. Somehow his elusive snake had managed to inform Lucius Malfoy about his situation. Oh no, he would pay. It was very good, that he send Scallywag to bring someone to officiate the bonding ceremony between him and Severus.

 

He wouldn't let him any chance to escape it and then he would be official his and nobody could do anything about it. But he will have to punish him first. A good spanking, should curb this rebellious tendencies very quickly.

 

James knew that Scallywag wasn't back yet - he didn't need any audience when he wants to discipline his stubborn mate. He went to the den and observed the sleeping teenager. No matter what happened, this was worth it. To claim his elusive snake and to ensure that he will carry his children.

 

Severus stirred, still half-asleep he noticed that someone else was nearby. He pushed himself into a sitting position and braced himself for whatever would be happening next.

 

“Naughty, Severus. I had forbidden you to contact them in any way. And you disobeyed me. I will have to teach you another lesson. It's time that you learn your place, Sevvy.”, growled James Potter.

 

Severus didn't say a word, it would have been useless. He only hoped that James would focus his ire on him and not on someone else. He flinched as James sat down besides him and suddenly placed the smaller teenager over his lap, with a sticking charm, so that he won't be able to escape him. He vanished Severus' boxershorts and caressed the alabaster-white bum of his elusive snake. Before he deliver a sharp swat on the unprotected area.

 

Severus gasped, this had been unexpected. Another swat followed soon after. And then a whole barrage of swats had been delivered by James, until Severus' arse and his thighs glowed in a deep red colour. 30 times had he spanked his snake, and in the end Severus hang limp over his lap and cried it all out – the pain, the humiliation and the stress of this new situation.

 

“Hush, now. It's over, Sevvy. I forgive you. But you shouldn't make me angry, Baby. Or the next time I will let Sirius lose on Evans. Peter would like to play with her, too. So what do you say, Sevvy?”

 

“No, please, do not harm her. Hold them back. I won't try to contact them again, James.”, begged Severus anxiously.

 

“How should I trust you, Sevvy? You have already tried to contact them once. You would be tempted to do it again, Baby.”, stated James bored.

 

“What do you want from me, James?”, asked Severus shyly.

 

“You want to show me, that you atone for your mistake, Sevvy? I can keep the Marauders away from Evans, but you have to do what I say, Baby.”

 

Severus looked in James' direction and swallowed heavily. What for a price would he have to pay now?

 

“I will be generous, Baby. You will bond to me, tomorrow at 10 a.m. and you will not say anything against it or even speak to the official who will bond us later, without my expressed permission.”, smirked James.

 

“You can't be serious, James. No, please anything, but that. I can't.”, pleaded Severus.

 

“Oh no, bonding or Evans will be enslaved to the Marauders as their new sex toy. Your decision, Sevvy. You still owe me a life debt, I have protected you against Moony, without any disregard to my own life, baby. I can demand anything to clear this debt, Sevvy.”

 

Defeated Severus closed his eyes and murmured quietly, “I will bond to you, when you swear on your life and your magic, that Lily will be never be harmed again by your friends. Please, James. Leave her alone. She doesn't deserves it. Do what you want to me, but not to her.”

 

“Good boy, was it so hard to do what I want?”, laughed James as he kissed Severus roughly on his lips.

* * *

The smaller raven blushed and tried to hide behind his hair, which amuses James as he began to ravish his delicious snake. He had non-verbally recalled Severus' boxershorts and added a cooling and numbing charm, so that Severus wouldn't be in pain any longer.

 

He enjoyed the dominance of the situation. He had known exactly how to manipulate his snake to do his bidding. And it haven't even needed over 24 hours, until he caved in.

 

“Oh, Sevvy. I really enjoy to have you in my arms. Do you want to hear the good news?”, teased James his prisoner.

 

“What news, James?”

 

“My elf had it confirmed. You're already pregnant with twins.”, grinned James as he caressed Severus tummy. Don't worry, Baby. I'm not angry with you. I'm so glad that our little family will grow and flourish.”

 

Severus didn't utter another word, but he trembled and tried to break free, without success. James never loosened his grip on Severus, secretly using the allure of the dark spell to calm him down.

 

It worked, Severus had snapped out of the shock, however he still doesn't dare to looked up. He hold still and doesn't tried to break free from his jailer. Just accepting his touches and the soft words, which James murmured into his ear.

 

“We should celebrate, Baby. You have to eat something. I can call some of the other Potter elves to bring us cake and hot cocoa. French silk pie should be suitable for this occasion, Sevvy.”, suggested James.

 

A sly grin on his face, as he used the power of the spell to manipulate his Slytherin. He could feel how Severus tried to fight against the spell, but he wouldn't let him win, not now or any other time.

 

“Say yes, Baby. You do not have to fear anything. We are alone, nobody will see it. I can feed you, should you wish it, Sevvy.”

 

“No, I don't need any help. I can do it on my own.”, sneered Severus still fighting the dark spell, that render him helpless.

 

“Don't be so stubborn, Baby. It's only cake and something to drink. This is not the end of the world.”, admonished him James, as he licked Severus' neck and bit him softly at the same spot.

 

“Don't James. Please, not there...”, moaned Severus as James discovers one of his pleasure spots. The young Gryffindor shamelessly exploited it, until Severus managed to shove him away. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom to hide himself away.

* * *

He sat crouched on the bathroom tiles, his legs draw close to his body and his face buried in his arms on his knees. Accidental magic would prevent anyone from entering the bath, until Severus would have a chance to recover. Why did this have to happen to him? Pregnant by this toe-rag. He would never let him go. Wouldn't it be better just to give up? To end the fight, and just submit to James Potter? He didn't have any strength left. Angrily shook Severus his head. He wiped away his tears.

 

“No, I can't give up. I have to find a way to get out of here. I won't let him win. He had attacked me, he had raped me and abducted me. I won't let him destroy me, too. I can escape. I just have to wait on the right opportunity.”

 

His hands caressed his tummy, where the unborn twins lay protected in their magical womb. Yes, he would protect them and James Potter will not allowed to harm then or hurt them anyway. “Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I ensure it, that we will get away and that you'll be staying safe.”, whispered Severus softly. “And I will give _**her**_ a piece of my mind!”

 

He carefully sought his way to the sink, to wash his face and to drink some water. Blindly fumbled he for the waterglass that was placed on a shelf above the sink. His fingers closed on the smooth glass, while his other hand felt for the tap, to fill the sink with fresh water. It wasn't easy, but in the end he reached both goals, which helps him to calm down. His wand would be very helpful, but he had to find a way to flee without it. As if Potter would be so careless to give him his wand back. “No, not even he would be so stupid” admitted Severus in his thoughts. He needs nutrition, how else should he keep his strength? Maybe somehow in the kitchen would be fruits stored, too - it's always worth a try.

 

“Accio apple.” - one non-verbal wandless spell later and Severus' patience had been rewarded as a green apple flew into his outstretched left hand. For the first time since his abduction the raven-haired teenager smiled a true smile. While he munched on the apple, he used his right hand to help him overcome obstacles as he explored the rest of the ground floor.

* * *

James went to their bedroom, as he wanted to change his clothes, before he apparate to Knockturn alley for a short shopping trip. He was very pleased with himself, that he had managed to pass his apparition test in the past summer, even when you're officially only take the test, when you have reached your magical majority.

 

Why should he wait for it? He was a Potter, he would do whatever he liked to do. This little secret had enabled him to do so much harm to others, who he heartily disliked, namely some of those slimy snakes. And he had used it to spy on his obsession. A tracking charm added to Severus' cloak helped him to find them everywhere.

 

He had to know everything about his elusive snake. It was the only way to ensure that he would be his one day. James wanted to meet with a disgraced goblin, who had been thrown out of his clan and lost his job at Gringotts. He had enabled some wizards to steal from other vaults and sold them potions that they used to rape and to break their victims in body & mind. This Goblin, **Avidus** , has his office in a side-street Knockturn Alley – opposite to the building of Borgin & Burkes.

* * *

Minerva had with a heavy heart entered the Great Hall, flanked by both Aurors Lucius Malfoy and Marguerite de Curieux. All noise quiet down and students and staff alike stared at the quintet. With the help of the Sonorous charm the Deputy Headmistress amplified her voice and announced loud and clear:

 

All male students, who are 13 years and older had been ordered by the DMLE to follow their directions. On the last night a devastating crime had happened had Hogwarts. An unknown male attacker had abducted and probably trying to rape a male bearer – Severus Snape – this is no laughing matter. The DMLE had demanded that every male student who is already 13 years or even older have to give two samples – so that we can absolutely be certain, who would step so low and break one of our most sacred laws.”

 

“The school will be put on lockdown – nobody be it male or female is allowed to leave Hogwarts without explicit permission of the DMLE. Curse breaker and Wardsmiths will come to Hogwarts and take a closer looks at our wards and other protections measures. Albus, Auror Moody and Auror Black will have some questions to you. I would advise you to answer them truthfully. _**You disgust me!**_ ”

 

“Minerva, I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding”, began Albus.

 

Everyone was surprised as he was silenced by Hogwarts itself. The sentient castle had had enough to do anything the old coot forced her to endure. Magic suppressing cuffs, materialised on his wrists and a golden locket, prevents him from uttering any syllable. His wand vanished and had been secured in a glass case near the rafters of the Great Hall. A huge wooden shield appeared around his neck: TAKE HIM AWAY! HE IS A MENACE – could be read in capital letters on the shield.

* * *

Sirius and Peter had originally planned to create a ruckus, as they heard what had happened to Snivellus, but one glare from Orion Black and both sat silent on their seats. Sirius feared Orion and he knew what Orion Black would do, should he ever overstep the line. Magical disownment was nothing that you should take easy. The disowned party lost a huge amount of his own magic – mainly family magic, and it even could change his looks drastically. Hair and eye-colour would often change drastically. No, thank you very much Sirius wouldn't want to end up as a Squib. He would be the laughing stock of the whole school. Peter wasn't magically powerful, he was only barely over Squib-level, but Dumbledore had granted him the use of a special medallion, that he should wear, every New Moon, as it would increase his magical abilities. And Peter followed blindly those instructions.

 

Peter wasn't surprised that James had been successful, the leader of the Marauders could be very ruthless, when he wants something at any cost. However Peter had already consider a plan, where he convince James to make Snivellus his sex toy, but let the others Marauder have his fun with the Slytherin, too. He wanted to make him squirm and to recoil from his touch. Now he will have to make a contingency plan - where would he hide with the raven-haired teenager? Nearby, or have he already brought him abroad?

 

A smile was visible for a few seconds on Peter's face – yes, that would be the perfect solution. Find their hiding place and stupefied James. Rescue the Slytherin boy and demand a reward from Lord Malfoy. He could get practically anything, when he brought him Severus. He would demand one night with the Slytherin, nobody else could be nearby and he would have his fun with Severus.

 

He still have the special potion, that could be use as a dating drug and wasn't detectable in a drink. Normally the Marauders used it to have fun with their dates in Hogsmeade. Severus would be his for a night at least and maybe with some other potions, that he could buy from Avidus, he could ensure that the boy would be open for a relationship with Peter.

 

“Siri, have you seen Moony today?”, asked Peter.

 

“No, I haven't seen him, since we had fun with him and Evans, last night.”, replied Sirius bored.

 

“Let us use the map, to see where he is. I have an idea, how we can use this commotion to our personal benefits.”, suggested Peter.

 

“What do you have in mind, Wormy?”, asked Sirius suspiciously.

 

“Well, wouldn't Lord Malfoy be very generous to those, who rescued Snape and bring him back to him? We could use Moony to find him and then share the reward, we can wriggle out of him.”, began Peter with an unholy gleam in his eyes.

 

“You're right, Wormy – he would be willing to offer us a lot, when we find his precious ward.”, grinned Sirius. “But, why should we do it?”

 

“We could get one up on James, and don't forget Snape won't be returning to Hogwarts. But he would owe us, he would be disgusted to be in our debt.”, smirked Peter.

 

“That's true, Wormy. We can demand whatever we want. What would you want?”

 

“A night with him, without any interference, a date where he have to be civil to me, while I use some of those potions, I got in Knockturn Alley.” answered Peter unashamed.

 

“I never thought, you would have come so far, Wormy.”, grinned Sirius. He took the Marauders' map out of his pocked and activate it. Both focused on Moony's dot and Peter gulped.

 

“Darn, he is in the hospital wing. We're busted Siri. Look, Evans is there, too.”

 

“You're to pessimistic, Wormy.”, tried Sirius to calm him down.

 

“I'm not – but that explains, why Aurors have been called to Hogwarts. What should we do now?”, panicked Peter.

 

“Not to lose our head, would help.”, snarled Sirius. We should ensure that no evidence could be found, that meant we have to clean the tableau from last night, thoroughly.”

 

“Should we go now?”, asked Peter timidly. He was shaking in fear, he had never thought about the consequences of their attacks on Evans and Moony. What would happen to him and Sirius, when the Aurors learned the truth. Sure, they have placed a dark charm on them, but the Aurors could still look at their memories in a pensieve. Sirius are right, they were busted.

 

“Maybe better, we change into our animagus and try to slip out, when they're distracted. Oh Merlin, what a mess. Just because James have to lost his head.”, groaned the Black heir.

* * *

James Potter had been showed into Avidus' office and now waited impatiently that the Goblin would appear.

 

“Ah, young Master Potter. How can I help you this time.”, grinned the Goblin.

 

“I want a bonding license, I have secured my wayward snake and want to ensure that he will be mine.”, demanded James.

 

“You're both too young, Master Potter. You're not emancipated and let me guess, he isn't willingly in your care!”, deducted the Goblin.

 

“Be it as it may, he is mine, he is carrying my children. And I do not care what the rest of Wizarding Britain believed. I won't give him up ever.”

 

“How is he carrying your offspring, when I'm allowed to ask?”, interrogated Avidus.

 

“Why, the usual way, I have assaulted him and claimed him twice, after bringing him to my safe house in the woods. He was very stubborn, but Albion's spell will see to it, that he will submit to me. He is temporarily blind and will submit, when he know what it is good for him.”, answered James cockily.

 

“And what makes him so special, Master Potter?”

 

“He is a male bearer, doesn't matter nobody except me, will ever claim him.”, laughed James.

 

“You have attacked, sexually assaulted and abducted a male bearer. Do you know what kind of punishments are used for these crimes, young man.”, said the shocked Goblin.

 

“I don't care – I wouldn't let anyone take my elusive snake from me. He is mine, he will be mine until the end of time. And our children will only cement the bond.”, declared James unimpressed.

 

“I can only give you a temporary one – which will be valid for the next six months. However should he manage to escape your tender care, it would be broken. And once broken, you're forbidden to get another one with him ever again, Master Potter.”, explained the Goblin.

 

“Ah, who said that I will let him escape my tender care. He will learn to live with me and he can't flee without endangering himself and our unborn children. That's the disadvantage to be a male bearer, Avidus.”, grinned James.

 

“You're much too cocky, James. Let's hope that it won't be your doom.”, replied the Goblin, while he wrote the temporary bonding licence for the young couple. “He will have to sign it, it's only valid, when you both sign it on your own free will.”

 

“How much do I owe you?”, wanted James to know, as he pocketed the valuable licence in his robes.

 

“50 Galleons, young Master. Do you need anything else?”

 

“Yes, a compulsion potion, that will let him seek me out, whenever we will be separated for more than 2 hours.”, demanded James, without hesitation.

 

A broad toothy smile was visible on Avidus' face as he took the potion from a shelf behind his back and slid it over to James.

 

“That's 35 Galleons, young Master. High quality, and not detectable, when you mix it in a drink.”, commented Avidus.

 

James paid the demanded prize and left the office. Avidus waited until he heard the disapparition and wrote a short message to Voldemort, where he listed anything he had learned form this valuable encounter.

* * *

A short whistle brought his messenger to him – a black crow. The goblin fixed the parchment at the claw of the bird and ordered him to deliver this message to the dark lord. He wasn't feeling guilty at all. Nobody paid better as the dark side – and besides, why should he cared for the folly of Wizards.

 

He knew exactly what destiny could await James Potter, should he be caught. And he looked forward that the arrogant prat will get his comeuppance. Of course it didn't mean that he wouldn't accept the money. Gold was gold after all – why should he care, when he wants to hand it over to him.

* * *

Scallywag had returned from his errands and placed the robes and the jewelry in the study of the safe house. Master James would want to check it first, and now he could look for the mate of his master. Just following the weak magical trace, that he had placed on the teenager, as he was in the shower this morning, he felt him near the entrance.

 

He used his hands to feel for obstacles and was so focused on staying on his feet, that he didn't realised the elf, who suddenly popped in front of him. Severus startled and would have fallen, when Scallywag didn't use his magic to protect the young man.

 

“You have to be more careful, Master Severus.”, admonished him the elf.

 

“I'm not your master”, growled Severus. “I'm just a prisoner here. No need to fret.”

 

“Master James had said...”, began the elf.

 

“I don't care, he have attacked and raped me. He doesn't care what I want, only what he wants is important for him. He is nothing more than a bloody prat. He threaten those I cared about and he wouldn't let me go, that's not love but obsession.”, screamed Severus angrily.

 

He held his right hand out and commanded, “Accio cane!” - a long slim cane floated into his outstretched hand and Severus clasped the handle of the cane, while he used the cane to open the door that lead outside.

 

“Where do you want to go?”, asked the elf worried.

 

“Doesn't matter. You won't coming with me. I won't need any help. Stay here!”, growled Severus and stepped outside. Scallywag refused to listen, but he became invisible to let the mate of his master a slight illusion of being alone. And hurried after him.

 

With quick steps, helped by the cane to found his way in the garden, Severus walked away from the House. He had to be careful, because of the dark spell, he was still blind, but as he used his other senses, it became easier to calm himself down. It was annoying not to have his wand with him, but at least he wasn't coped inside the house any longer and James wasn't back, yet.

 

He followed the path, the cane clicked in a steady rhythm on the floor and after a few minutes, he had reached the end of the garden path. Scallywag wasn't pleased that he would even consider to leave the property, but what should he do? Stop him? Magical pregnancies were very tricky and you shouldn't use magic lightly around them. His master would be furious, when Master's mate left the boundaries of the wards, but Master was still absent and he had clear instructions not to harm Master's mate.

* * *

Severus could hear the typical forest noised around him. Unless the majority of his classmates, he had never feared the Forbidden Forest. He respected it and the few times he had ventured into it for potion ingredients, he had been very polite to any inhabitants, who crossed his path. He had even make a very unlikely friend – a young, wild centaur, Bane, who disliked most wizards – but he and Severus had found common ground and learned from each other. It was just bad luck, that he couldn't call his friend as easy to him as sending a message to the Malfoys. He would have helped him to get back to school, before James realised that he was gone.

 

Should he tried to call him? Bane had taught him a special whistle, that would alert him to his presence and which the wind carried easily to the centaur herds. Only a friend of the centaurs would be able to use this signal.

 

Still pondering the best course of action, Severus ventured farther away from the house. At that moment he didn't care that he would be probably not be left back in, he had nothing of his personal belongings in the house. And he had hated every minute he had been forced to spend there in James' company. But, if that was true, why did he feel such a strange tugging at his heartstrings? Something wasn't right. Severus hoped that this wasn't a side effect from the dark spell, that James had performed after he had raped him the night before.

 

As he couldn't see anything in front of him, he stumbled and fell on his back, as he collided with another body. His dark eyes looked into the direction of the other body and a cold voice spoke:

 

“What a nice surprise, Brutus. Look who had crossed our ways.”

 

“I do agree, Walden. What's your name, boy?”, asked the second man and yanked Severus roughly back on his feet.

 

“Severus Snape. Who are you?”, asked Severus warily.

 

“You do not need to know.”, smirked Walden. “Stupefy.”, a red blast knocked the teenager from his feet, as he landed unconcious on the ground.

 

“Take him, Brutus. The Dark Lord will be very pleased, when we return with our guest.”, smirked Walden Macnair.

 

“Yes, you're right, Walden. We're so lucky, for taking a little stroll in this forest.”, agreed his companion. He slung the teenager across his shoulder, keep one of his arms fixed on him and apparated side-along with his fellow Death Eater back to their hidden base.

 

Yes, the Dark Lord Voldemort would be very pleased with them. They had fulfilled their mission very fast and now he would have anything to get the upper hand over Abraxas Malfoy.

 

Scallywag had everything observed, but he couldn't stop them from taking the young man with them. He would have to inform his master. Only Master James would be able to find his mate again and to save him from those bad men. The elf popped back to the house to wait on the return of James Potter.


	6. Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Voldemort and his Death Eaters ended with the clear order to search for Severus Snape. Did Voldemort still have Horcruxes or have he now much more sinister plans to gain immortality? Walden Macnair and Brutus Yaxley had found Severus and brought him to their master. What will happen next? Has Severus been rescued or only change his prison? 
> 
> James had learned from his house elf that 2 strangers have taken Severus with them and his very irate. He orders his elf to bring him to Severus as he still isn't willing to give his elusive snake up. Will James be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an AU, which meant I can and will take certain creative freedoms to canon. Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs. Would I have owned canon, it would have been ended differently.
> 
> And I would like to thank my beta PiffyEQ - sorry for the unexpected delay. ;3

_**Voldemort** _

 

On the 15th November 1975 Voldemort had ordered his inner circle to a special meeting in his hidden Manor near Wiltshire. He had learned from one of his followers, Cygnus Black, that the male bearer Severus Snape had been abducted from Hogwarts and wanted answers.

 

“Abducted? By whom, Cygnus?”, asked the dark lord, coldly.

 

“I do not know, Master. It has happened recently, on the night of the 15th November 1975 - Lord Malfoy had planned to transfer his ward to another school. He should left Hogwarts yesterday morning.”, replied Cygnus Black devotely.

 

“Find him and bring him to me, immediately. Severus Snape is very valuable to me. A Potions Prodigy and a Spell crafter, not to mention that he is a male bearer. Yes, I will have him here at my side. Do not disappoint me. This is your only chance to get back in my good graces.”, ordered Voldemort hissing.

 

“Yes, Master. What of Lord Malfoy?”, inquired Brutus Yaxley.

 

“He will come back to us when we have our guest of honour in our midst.”, smirked Voldemort, “He will be the perfect leverage. I will make him mine.”

 

“As you wish, Master.”, agreed his inner circle.

 

“Anything else?”, inquired the Dark Lord impatiently.

 

“Indeed, Master. Dumbledore will probably lose his positions and have to face the Wizengamot and the DMLE in a secret session,” Cygnus Black grinned evilly.

 

“What has the old coot done this time?”, asked Voldemort interestedly.

 

“Dumbledore has been accused a number of transgressions: gifting an amulet, which enables apparating in Hogwarts to a minor – his godson James Charlus Potter, destroying and meddling with wards, Mistreatment of a male bearer and attempt to blackmail a male bearer — just to name a few, Master,” Cygnus explained proudly.

 

“Well done, Cygnus! Leave, we will meet again next week. Should you find the young man, bring him directly to me.”, with that said, Voldemort ended the meeting.

* * *

He waited until his followers were gone, before he walked to his study. The second world war and the Blitz had frightened him deeply, which prompted him to look for ways to ensure his immortality. The result was that he created 4 Horcruxes, but an accident during another ritual, led to a sudden moment of clarity and the Dark Lord used the power of his original soul to re-unite the soul-shards; anchoring them once more in his body. He created copies of the artefacts in which he had originally stored his horcruxes and left them in the same locations, adding a few really mean and deadly curses on them. He knew he would enjoy any fool that met their demise by touching his property.

 

He had enjoyed himself for hours after figuring out that the symbol of Gellert Grindelwald, was the original symbol of the Deadly Hallows. The same symbol was on his old ring, it was cut into the blackened jewel which crowned the ugly ring. Not to mention that over the years, his research had bore interesting fruit. Gellert & Albus had been lovers and once upon a time, they wanted to conquer the Wizarding and Muggle world. Gellert's Great-Aunt Bathilda Bagshot, was still living in Godric's Hollow and had told the nice and charming young scholar, Tom Peverell, everything he wanted to know. He had enjoyed his teas with her, she was a really nice old lady, who disliked Dumbledore for corrupting her nephew. As she told him about the accidental death of Ariana Dumbledore and the demise of the Dumbledores, Tom had been very interested to learn everything about it. He liked her so much, that he even gave a clear order; she was to be protected at all times and none of his Death Eaters should touch, curse or even consider killing her, if they value their own lives

 

Don't get him wrong, he wanted to be immortal, but he would use another strategy for it. A male bearer could be very helpful for that endeavour. The Prince family was famous for their rare genes and only consensual intercourse would help him to reach his goals.

 

He always preferred males, and to claim a young and virile male bearer, would be worth the efforts. He had time to make him his, he would court the young man in accord to their old traditions and ensure that Severus Snape would never want anyone else.

 

Whoever had abducted him would pay dearly for it. He had already ostracised the young male bearer. This made Voldemort very happy, he knew exactly how to lure someone into his clutches. And he wouldn't need any dark spells for it, just his natural charms and his hidden secret — voice magic — yes, Voldemort had managed this long lost forgotten branch of magic. To lure someone to him, with the power of his voice alone. Yes, this shows the true genius of Lord Voldemort.

 

He looked up as Avidus' crow flew in from one of the open windows in the manor and landed on the table in front of him, where he had already placed a bowl with treats for the birds. He carefully removed the missive from the outstretched leg and left the crow to enjoy his treats while he read the message from the greedy goblin.

 

Voldemort laughed heartily, this was very good news. The stupid cretin had seriously paid for a bonding licence, which would be voided, should Severus manage to escape him or be found by his men. It even prevented another bonding between them. Yes, he agreed with most goblins and other magical beings opinion of, most wizards and witches: they lack any common sense.

 

The dark lord counted himself lucky that he hadn't sent any of his minions on mindless killing sprees. Yes, he himself had killed – 4 deaths could be placed on his conscience; although Myrtle was a tragic accident, but he couldn't change it, as he didn't have a time turner. And who could have known, that she would storm into the bathroom as he spoke with the basilisk at the sink.

 

Should he feel guilty for blaming Hagrid for her death? No, he would have been in trouble, after they had found his latest pet with him. Who in his right mind gifted a half-giant with an Acromantula egg? Besides,nothing would have happened, if he wasn't already on probation.

 

A quickly penned letter to Newt Scamander, after his wisely worded suggestion to Headmaster Dippet, ensured that the half-giant would be far away from Hogwarts and still have the possibility to learn a trade. Voldemort was only relieved as the positive answer removed Hagrid from any bad influence Dumbledore would have lavished on him. He had even been lucky that they had offered the Half-giant to take some of his OWLs and NEWTs later, when he had successfully ended his apprenticeship with Newt Scamander. He would even get the option to get a new wand, but first he would have to show the authorities that their trust in him wouldn't be misplaced.

 

The hatched Acromantula, which the big oaf had named Aragog, had been relocated to his original homelands. Newt Scamander himself had taken time and a lot of patience to explain to the enthusiastic 12-year-old why an Acromantula isn't a suitable pet and shouldn't be removed from their homeland. He even reminded him that the Acromantulas had been known as wizard killers, they were prone to kill and feast on wizard and witches who they caught in their nets. “Would he really wilfully endanger the other students or even the staff at Hogwarts, just to keep his rare pet?”

 

Of course, after this sort of lecture, Hagrid agreed to let his beloved pet go. Hagrid learned a lot from his master, and at the age of 20 he was allowed to get a new wand and to get his OWLs and NEWTs in 5 subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, CMC & Astronomy. He got a specially designed wand, (white oak 18 inches, dragon heartstring core), at Ollivander’s and a special modified wand holster. He got a job offer from Headmaster Dipped to be trained as the new Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, and the cherry on top — a yearly visit to a dragon reserve of his choice.

* * *

At 2 p.m. a chime alerted the Dark Lord that someone had entered his manor. It had to be one of his men, as they were keyed into the wards, enabling them to bring guests with them. Voldemort waited patiently, the crow had left some time ago and his patience had been rewarded. Yaxley and Macnair entered the room, carefully laid the teenager on the couch in front of the fire and after bowing deep to their Master, they turned around.

 

“Stop, Gentlemen. Where did you find him?”, asked Voldemort, he had sat down on the couch and carded his hands softly through the silky soft hair of his unexpected, but very welcomed guest.

 

“In the Forbidden Forest, Master.”, replied Macnair. “He didn't seem to see us, but we stupefied him and brought him with us, as per your order, Master.”

 

“Good, very good. Send a message to Abraxas, that his ward had been rescued by Death Eaters and will be recovering here. He is free to come and to run his own scans on him; however, the boy will not leave my manor, without my explicit permission.”, ordered the Dark Lord.

 

“I would have loved to court you according to our traditions, Severus.”, whispered Voldemort in the ear of his unconcious guest. “But we will have to ensure that you have healed in body and mind, before anything more serious can happen. I am very patient, when I want to be, and you're worth any delay in the end, my precious snake.”

 

Voldemort cast a non-verbal paternity charm and smiled. Avidus may have hinted it in his letter, but this confirmed it; Severus was indeed pregnant by James Potter with twins. Now he will only have to find a way to ensure that Severus and his twins will survive the pregnancy, without having to endure Potter for the next 9 months.

 

He would even consider a plea to Lady Magic, so that Severus can have a more optimistic look of his future. His pregnancy shouldn't be put at risk, just because he was raped by one of the biggest dunderheads alive. How can they convince Lady Magic to change her own rules regarding Male bearers? There has to be a way to punish James for his crimes and protect Severus and his unborn twins at the same time.

 

“Let's see what he used on you, Severus. It has to be something dark, as my men agreed that you weren't able to see them, and according to the reports of the sons of my followers at Hogwarts, you weren’t blind before.”, mused Voldemort.

 

He had decided to use one of the older detection spells, that would even show the most obscure spells, which had been long forgotten on an additional piece of parchment. “ _ **excaecatio ad tempus –**_ _ **temporary blindness; convenire mecum - belong to me” -**_ he had really used one of those spells, which had been crafted by Albion the Scourge.”, exclaimed Voldemort.

 

“At least now I know what I can do. I will use the Goblins at Gringotts to find Albion's books, and then we will decide together which countercurse would work best. It has to be taken off as soon as possible, those spells are hideous, I would never have used them to claim someone.”, pondered the Dark Lord.

 

A short whistle brought one of his house elves to the den and the elf bowed devotely to his dark master:

 

“How can _H_ _ombrecito_ help you, Master?”, asked the elf hopefully. He had discovered the teenager but only glanced shorty in his direction, before he focused on his master once more.

 

“I need you to go to Gringotts and speak with my account manager _**F**_ _ **uilteach deamhan**_ (bloody devil). He had to secure all books, that have been written by Albion the scourge. We have to break one of his disgusting spells.”, explained Voldemort patiently.

 

“I'll hurry, Master. Anything else?”, asked the elf.

 

“Indeed – inform the other elves, that they should prepare a room for my young guest. One of the suites in the West-wing of the manor, near my master suite, Hombrecito.”, added Voldemort.

 

“As you wish, Master.”, replied Hombrecito, bowed and popped away.

* * *

A softly spoken “ _ **Finite Incantatum**_ ” counteracted the Stupefy from his Death Eaters and Severus began to wake up. He flinched and against his better judgement he called for his abductor:

 

“James, this isn't funny. Where are you?”

 

“I'm not sad to say it, Severus. But James Potter isn't here. You're at my manor as my guest, Severus.”, stated Voldemort calmly.

 

“What, this isn't good at all. Why am I not in the Forbidden Forest anymore? Oh no, Regulus & Lily – if I do not return to him, then he would harm them.”, murmured Severus.

 

Two strong hands keep him on the couch, as he begun to tremble with fear and anxiety.

 

“No need to worry, my young Slytherin. Nothing will happen to your friends. As far as I know, Aurors are already at Hogwarts. Not even James Potter will risk doing anything.”, tried Voldemort to calm him down.

 

“No, you do not know him. James doesn't care if Aurors or other authorities are nearby, when he wants his revenge, he won't hold back. I have to go back. I gave him my word, that I would spend a whole month with him, without contacting anyone else. I have never broken my word.”, said Severus, not even really listen to his host.

 

“I don't think so, young man. You need to eat and to drink, before you go back to sleep. You're pregnant with twins and additionally under the influence of a very dark curse crafted by Albion the Scourge in the 15th century.”, commented Voldemort as he let his own authority free reign.

 

“But I gave him my word!, tried Severus again.

 

“You haven't broken your word, Severus. My men had found you and taken you with them. Neither did you contact them nor did you try to contact anyone else on your little stroll through the forbidden forest.”, reminded him Voldemort.

 

Severus consider it, before he shyly nodded. “Yes, that's correct.”

 

“I had sent my men out to look for you, so if he really wants to blame someone, he should blame me Severus. He wouldn't even dare to attack me, I much more powerful than James Potter would ever dream to be. You're safe here, and I have already ordered someone I trust, to inform Lord Malfoy, that you have been found and are at my manor.”, explained Lord Voldemort his young guest.

 

“You have informed Lord Malfoy? Why?”,asked Severus perplexed.

 

“He was once my friend when we attended Hogwarts, I found it only justified informing him, that you had been found Severus.”, replied Voldemort relaxed.

 

Severus didn't say anything but he still looked doubtful at his host. Voldemort was amused, yes he still saw Abraxas as one of his friends, it doesn't mean that he wouldn't try to manipulate him, when he found a suitable opportunity.

 

“Stay here, I'm going to look for something light to eat and drink. My house elves know probably much better then myself, what you can eat or drink during a pregnancy, Severus.”, said Voldemort as he left his young guest alone.

* * *

One of the house elves of the Manor popped into the room and looked questioningly to the blind teenager.

 

“Do you have a wish, young Master?”, asked the elf.

 

“I do not know, do you have a gramophone? I would like to listen to a bit of classical music, or is it too much to ask?”, suggested Severus.

 

“What kind of music, does young Master wants to listen to?”, asked the elf again.

 

“Do you have the Moonlight sonata by Beethoven? It is one of my favourites.”

 “Indeed we do have them, anything else, young master?”

 

“May I have a glass of water and a grilled cheese sandwich, please.”, asked Severus.

 

“Of course, young Master. I'll bring it to you. Do you want tomato soup to your sandwich, too?”

 

“I'm not sure, if I can use a spoon without sight. This is all so new to me.”, admitted Severus.

 

“We can help young Master. No need to worry, I'll be filling a mug with the soup, that will be bespelled so nothing can be spilled, and I will be cutting the sandwich into little pieces, which makes it easier to eat them.”, suggested the elf.

 

“I do not want to be a bother.”, said Severus depressed.

 

“You're not a bother, young Master. Evil spell makes you sad, but we can help you. We're honoured to help a male bearer, young Master. You'll see everything will be end well. I will be preparing the music for you and informing the kitchen to make you something to eat and drink. Instead of water an orange juice would be better for you and your little ones.”, decided the elf before he popped away.

 

A few minutes later the air of the den was filled with the soft piano music of the moonlight sonata. Severus leaned back on the couch, closed his eyes and just listened to the music. His body began to relax and automatically he began to caressing his stomach, where his unborn twins lay in a magical womb.

* * *

James had returned and been informed by his cowering elf that 2 strangers has abducted his Slytherin, as he was a few meters away from the property in the forbidden forest.

 

“What? How dare they to take my Slytherin away from me. Do you know where they have brought him, Scallywag?”, asked James angrily.

 

“I'm not sure, Master. I should be able to find him, as I have still this weak magical tracker on him. What do you want to do now, Master?”, asked the elf scared.

 

“You will bring me to my elusive snake and ensure that we will not be disturbed by anyone. He is mine and I have to remind him of that lesson, as he seems to have it already forgotten. You will have to go to my Great-Aunt Honoria and retrieve a package, which she had already prepared for us. It has everything we need to relocate to the Caribbean.”, smirked James.

 

“Yes, Master. Anything else?”, dared Scallywag to ask. He feared his punishment for his neglect of protecting Master's mate. James wasn't a kind Master and he punished harshly for minor transgressions.

 

“Indeed – you will go to Hogwarts and retrieve anything that belongs to my Snake. Including his books and his wand. Should he be a very good boy, than he got a chance to win his wand back.”, ordered James.

 

“And what should I do if the Aurors have already gotten their hands on his belongings, Master?”, Scallywag asked again.

 

“I don't care what you do to those nosy Aurors, just ensure that nothing that belongs to Severus can be used to lead them to us. Do not disappoint me again, or you will not like your punishment.”, warned him James.

 

“Yes, Master, as you wish.”, replied Scallywag. He grabbed the leg of his master and transported both directly to the den in Voldemort's manor, where Severus was asleep on the couch.

 

He sneaked behind him and laid one of his hands over Severus' mouth while he bit him harshly on his neck to wake him up.

 

“Did you miss me, baby?”, whispered he in his ear. “You have been such a naughty boy, what should I do with you?”

 

“How did you find me, James?”, asked Severus. He should have known it was to good to be true. James would never let him go.

 

“Doesn't matter, baby. It is only important what we will do to avoid such situations in the near future, don't you agree, Sevvy?”,suggested James rhetorically.

 

The house elf who had prepared Severus' meal had silently popped back into the den and had seen at once, that Master's guest had been threatened by another young teenager. Silently he used a charm to removed the intruder and to chain him to a wall and to silence him at the same time.

 

“Everything will be okay, young Sir. Bad man can't do anything to you. And I will be informing Master about the intruder so that he can inform the authorities as well. You're safe here, Sir. We will ensure it. I have brought your meal and your drink. Do not think about it any longer, Sir.”, said the elf sincerely.


	7. Ranting at Lady Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus learned a horrible secret from James, as James ranted and insulted Voldemort. Severus faints and gets an audience with Lady Magic aka Hecate in his dreamscape, who he gaves a piece of his mind and a boon from the goddess for all male bearers. The goddess is enraged that anyone could even dare to attack Male bearer and evoke the fear of the gods in James & Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank my very good friend Maddie for her contribution to this chapter – the audience and the ranting to Lady Magic belongs to her alone. And of course my beta-reader PiffyEQ.

_**Ranting at Lady Magic** _

 

Scallywag had invisible observed how his Master had been caught by one of the house elves, which served in the Manor. He was conflicted, what should he do? Trying to free his Master or getting Master's mate back to the safe house?

 

He had watched as the elf who had captured his master, came back with the meal for Master's mate. He handed carefully the mug with tomato soup to the blind teenager, who slowly sipped the warm soup.

 

“Can you bring something to drink for James, too?”, asked Severus shyly.

 

“I would have to ask Master, but why should the bad man get anything. He had attacked you.”, inquired the elf perplexed.

 

“A glass of water, please. I would help him to drink it.”, suggested Severus.

 

“That would be a very bad idea, my dear Severus.”, interrupted them Voldemort, who had entered the den once more. A light smirk on his face as he looked at the bound captive, before he focused his whole attention on his guest.

 

“He tried to attack you, he could have even planned to abduct you once more, either on his own or with the help of his elf. You shouldn't be spending any time with him, this isn't good for you and for your babies, Severus. You can't need stress of any kind.”, argued Voldemort while he used his voice magic to swayed Severus.

 

He had seen something behind the couch and nodded to his personal house elf Hombrecito, who activated a special part of elf magic, that was accessible because of his bond with Voldemort. The elf magic bound Scallywag and transformed him into a living elf statue, only a word spoken by Voldemort himself could revive him once more.

 

“Well done, Hombrecito. Any other intruders?”

 

“No, Master. It was only the elf and the boy, Master.”, replied Hombrecito.

 

“Good, ensure that they can't escape. It would be better if you took a nap, Severus. I can easily transfigure the sofa into a comfortable bed for you.”, suggested Voldemort.

 

“And James? What will you do to him?”, inquired Severus worriedly. James perked up, he may be silenced, but this showed that the spell worked and that his snake cared for him.

 

“I won't do anything to him. He will be handed over either to the DMLE or to the Goblins, so that he'll pay for his crimes.”,Voldemort answered amused. He had removed the silencing spell from his prisoner and had to keep a tight reign over his emotions or he would have crucioed the teenager for everything that he had done to Severus during the last five years.

 

“Stay away from my husband, Severus is mine and will always be mine”, screamed James. He tried fruitlessly to get free, but the chains won't budge.

 

“Husband, since when had he been your husband?”, asked Voldemort doubtful. “You're not bonded according to my sources.”

 

“Shows what you know, sissy boy.”, sneered James. “We're married as I had used a very ancient ceremony, which is still valid. We have to stay the whole night in the same house and have to consummate our bond, and then it's official as any other marriage, too. You have no right to come between my husband and me. He is carrying my children. How dare you to even try to take him away from me.”

 

“We are what?”, asked Severus, his face lost all colour and he slumped back on the couch. This couldn't be true. How should he be able to escape him now?

 

“Look for yourself, on his collarbone he has the crest of my family. To show everyone, that you belong to me, baby. Our Wedding night was so special, don't you agree, Darling? And the highlight of the ceremony, the spell that will ensure that only I can lift it. You gave me your word, Sevvy. Don't you dare to forget it. Honour the life debt, that you owe me.”, screamed James.

* * *

It was too much for Severus, he fainted and slip directly into the dreamscape, that lead him to an encounter he would never forget. An audience with the ancient Goddess Hecate aka Lady Magic. This may be his one and only chance to chastise the goddess for her thoughtlessness.

 

Then what originally should be a blessing and ensure the survival of magic on earth had become a curse for male bearer. They were forced to wear a glamour during childhood and early adulthood, which camouflaged their true looks. They couldn't allow themselves to be alone with another male, except a close family member.

 

Should they be unlucky, they could found themselves stolen away from their caretakers and sold to the highest bidder. Rape wasn't unusual and it sealed their fates, as a male bearer needed the sire of the child or neither bearer nor child would survive the pregnancy.

 

Yes, many of the darker families and those who still followed the old ways wouldn't dare to touch a male bearer or even consider raping him, however Dumbledore and his sheeple had managed to erode the natural balance of magic more and more with their crusade against dark magic.

 

Sometimes the British Ministry of Magic had even abducted the male bearer from their homes, when they have passed their OWLs and hold illegal auctions to sell them off. It didn't matter for those officials if bidder and male bearer weren't compatible according to their magic and they would be sentenced and collar the male bearer to a life of suffer and misery. Only their greed was important for them. The big magical schools around the globe were officially obligated to take a mandatory health exam for all new students and to submit the data of those exams directly to the Ministries. The corrupt ones sold of the Male Bearers who lived in their own countries. At times they even abduct visiting ones for their nefarious goals. Severus had learned about this after he had moved in with the Malfoys. He remembered how adamant Lord Malfoy has been, that no one should learn about Severus' status.

* * *

_Severus walked through a great hall, there were people all around and they all had a golden glow._

 

_Sitting on a throne a grand woman with the power of life and magic was sitting, she looked at him, and called:_

 

_“Severus, so good to finally see you here, my name is Hecate.”_

 

_Severus bowed in respect to Lady Magic, she nodded and called to the gathering:_

 

_“I need audience just with him, please leave us.”_

 

_The hall became empty and Hecate stood up and descended the dais and walked up to Severus, she then added:_

 

_“What troubles your heart, young Severus?”_

 

_Severus was trembling and his eyes looked up._

 

_“What troubles me?... Lady Magic are you the one that made it possible for Males to bear children or not?”_

 

_Hecate looked at the fury behind the question and raised an eyebrow, regardless, she replied: “Yes, one of your ancestors was wed to another male, they were the last of the line and plead to be granted a son of their own, and I granted their hearts desire.”_

 

_“Their hearts desire?... you could have had them fashion a child of wood, or clay and had that baby infused with magic and life… you could have made one of my ancestors into a woman for the period of time that was required to grow a regular baby, you could have even sent a stupid stork with a baby, but instead you decide to grant a magical male with a surrogate womb? and not only that, you made his blood line able to procure the same feat?... When a child is being thought off limits it's because the adults know what is best for them… the child is not the responsible adult!”_

 

_Hecate felt like she was getting her face slapped with each and every word. Severus though wasn’t done._

 

_“By making them able to bear children, you made them vulnerable… did you know that rape also produces babies? That both the rapist and the victim have to live near and to touch each other to procure the magical cores stability on the babies, that countless male bearers have been perceived as a trophy and handled as cattle?? Did you know about the rapists and one of them created a book on how to better rape and dominate a Male Bearer? I really don’t understand how women have handled it for millennia, but you damned the male bearers to the fate of sexual servitude, when in fact, this was supposed to be a blessing… I was raped twice by the same man who bragged that he had even manage to marry me by the use of an obscure ancient ceremony, he branded me with his Family crest, look for yourself! And now I carry twins… I’m blind, branded and helpless being passed around as a golden ball and I would kill myself, if not for the lives of my children… you did this! AND NOW I’M SCARED BECAUSE MY CHILDREN MAY SUFFER THE SAME FATE!”_

 

 

_Severus slumped on the floor and wept while Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed: “Dear Severus, I’m so sorry… but we will fix this, I promise. I will grant you a vision of your fraternal twins, so that you do not lose hope. You're right, I have been very callous, I have never taken into account that even around my magically blessed children could exist despicable beings, who enjoys to abduct, to rape and to take what was not their right to take. These two adorable boys belong to you, my dear Severus. I will change it, you shouldn't be bound at the archaic procedure any longer. Neither your life nor your magic or that of your unborn children will be in danger, when you don't be near their sire for the duration of the pregnancy. So mote it be” A soft green and golden light encased the young teenager, as Hecate's magic changed the rules for male bearer. Severus feel lighter, he could feel that he was able to breath more easily, the shackles which had bound him mercilessly to a fate as a male bearer had been loosened. Neither he nor his unborn children would be in any danger, should he be able to escape James Potter._

 

“ _I am not able to remove the curse, that took your sight, even a goddess is bound to rules and to the decisions of the Moirai. Neither can I dissolve a marriage bond, no matter how he had tricked you into it. However I am able to grant you and all other male bearer more freedom. Take it as a sign of my personal goodwill, Severus.”_

 

_She embraced the teenager and didn't hesitate to show him personal affection, yes she had always had a weak spot for his family, especially for his both ancestors, whom she had originally granted this boon._

 

“ _Don't be afraid any longer, young Severus. I will personally ensure that James Potter will learn his lesson. He will remove the curse from you within the next fortnight, when he knows what is good for his health. And you do not have to fear any side effects of the pregnancy: cramps, food cravings, etc. - this will be the destiny of your rapist. He will suffer them, during the whole 9 months, and hopefully he will change his attitude, or I will gladly feed him to Cerberus.”, promised Lady Magic._

 

“ _What should I do about this marriage? I can't stay married to him, I do not know if I am able to survive it.”, asked Severus warily. His tears had stopped, but he was still very agitated and therefore he got a special godly calming draught, mixed with nectar and ambrosia, so that he and his children wouldn't be in any kind of danger._

 

“ _I will appear shortly, do not worry, Severus. It will all end well.”, promised him Lady Magic as she kissed him softly on his cheek._

* * *

He woke up in the real world, still blind, but he was a tad more optimistic, that Lady Magic would be able to help him. Could he believe her? He tried to sit up and succeeded after a few minutes. Ignoring Voldemort and James Potter he asked the house elf to bring him the rest of his meal and something to drink, besides a second mug with tomato soup. Severus had made a decision and wasn't willing to let his fear rule him any longer. He was a Slytherin after all, he would fight with all his might. Why should he let Potter and his cronies win. Ignoring both would be for the best, until Lady Magic would appear and terrorize both of them.

 

His thoughts wandered to the other man – he claimed to be an old friend of Abraxas Malfoy. However should this be true, why did Abraxas never mentioned him? He had kept in touch with most of the old crowd. Something wasn't right. And Severus hated secrets of every kind. It irked him greatly.

 

Voldemort and James had eyed Severus warily. He had fainted after hearing that he was in fact married to James Potter. Not that Voldemort could blame him, the young man had to handle a lot of problems at the same time;being raped twice by the other teenager, abducted and on top of it all, married to his rapist. However, he seems to have taken this quite well; he didn't tremble or flinch at their presence, unlike a few hours earlier. What had changed so much in such a short amount of time? It was a mystery and Voldemort wouldn't give up until he had solved it. He wanted this young man at his side. He was everything he wanted in a life-partner.

 

James was still fuming on the inside, instead of having his snake secured to his side once more, he was chained to this wall and this stranger dared to make advances on his snake. The house elf had even gotten the audacity to transform Scallywag into a living statue, which only allows him to move his eyes. And Severus ignores him, it was only a minor consolation that he ignore the other man as well. James wasn't willing to give up, what was rightful his. Severus and their two unborn children belonged to him and no one else had the right to intervene.

* * *

Suddenly the whole room became dark like an Egyptian Night in a Crypt and a single halo shines around a regal looking woman in a long Greek dress. Neither James nor Voldemort was able to move a single muscle and the woman scared them almost to death.

 

“HOW DARE YOU TWO TO EVER TRY TO COME NEAR A MALE BEARER WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. HAVE YOU NO RESPECT AGAINST ANOTHER MAGICAL OR HUMAN BEING?! “

 

“TO ABDUCT AND TO RAPE SOMEONE, ONLY BECAUSE YOU LUST AFTER HIM IS SO LOW AND DESPICABLE THAT NOTHING CAN EVER EXCUSE THIS CRIME, JAMES POTTER. COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I'M IN A FORGIVING MOOD TODAY AND NOT EVEN I WISH TO HAVE YOUR BLOOD ON MY HANDS.”, screamed Lady Magic.

 

“AND YOU, TOM. YOU SHOULD THANK THE FATES, THAT THEY HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO CORRECT YOUR MISTAKES OR I WOULDN'T HESITATE TO HAND YOU OVER TO THE FURIES AS THEIR NEW PLAYTOY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY. ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND? HORCRUXES ARE NO WAY TO BECOMING IMMORTAL.”

 

“YOU HAVE BOTH TO LEARN A LOT, BEFORE YOU CAN ONLY DREAM TO BE A WORTHY CANDIDATE FOR A COURTSHIP WITH A MALE BEARER. SEVERUS DESERVES A BETTER LIFE PARTNER. YOU AREN'T WORTHY TO EVEN BE IN HIS VICINITY, UNLESS YOU CHANGE YOUR WAYS DRASTICALLY.”

 

“JAMES POTTER, FOR YOU CRIMES; I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU WILL SUFFER THE NEXT NINE MONTHS ALL THE NEGATIVE SIDE EFFECTS OF A PREGNANCY. MAYBE IT WILL TEACH YOU SOME OVERDUE LESSONS, YOU INSOLENT BOY. AND I HAVE CHANGE SOME RULES FOR MALE BEARER. SEVERUS WILL NOT LONGER BE FORCED TO STAY NEAR YOU, WITHOUT ENDANGERING THE LIFE OF HIS UNBORN CHILDREN AND HIS OWN. IT WILL BE HIS DECISION, IF YOU EVER WILL BE ABLE TO SEE THEM, JAMES.”

 

“SHOW THAT YOU'RE A BETTER MAN, AS IT SEEMS TO BE. I WILL GRANT YOU 14 DAYS TO END THIS DESPICABLE DARK SPELL, WHICH YOU HAVE PUT ON MY FAVOURITE MALE BEARER, OR YOU WILL NOT LIKE THE CONSEQUENCES. COUNT YOURSELF VERY LUCKY, YOUNG MAN, THAT I CAN'T DISSOLVE ANY KIND OF MARRIAGE OR THIS FARCE WOULD HAVE BEEN ALREADY OVER. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, JAMES POTTER. SCREW IT UP, AND YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY WITH THE OTHER OFFENDERS IN THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS.”, declared Hecate unimpressed.

 

James gulped heavily, he had recognised her at last, it was Lady Magic, the Goddess who grants the magical ability to all magical beings. Voldemort was shocked as well, but he had hid it behind his Slytherin mask. Politely he pleaded to the mighty and powerful goddess.

 

“You have been right to scold me for my mistakes Lady Magic. Even as I have been under heavy compulsions to study this book and to create horcruxes, I shouldn't have done it at all. May I ask for a favour, not for myself, but for my young guest? I would like to offer myself as a surrogate sire, so that he gets the required magical energy for himself and his children during the whole duration of the magical pregnancy.”

 

Lady Magic looked sceptically at the dark lord. But Tom wasn't uncomfortable with it, and added: “I always wished to have a family on my own, and Severus unites everything that I could wish for a life partner. I would cherish him and his children, as if they were my own. And I'm willing to sacrifice my life, should this be necessary to ensure their survival and safety, my Lady.”

 

“Hm, I will consider it, and tell you my decision within the next fortnight, Tom. Do not try to escape, I will find you everywhere. Severus, take my blessing with you. It's the least I can do for you.”, said the goddess before she vanished in a shower of green and golden light.


	8. Dealing with the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion & Alastor learned who had raped Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. This forced Orion to do something drastically, that will change everything. An old family secret will be coming out of the closet. And Honoria Prince has sinister plans for her step-grandson.  
> Lady Magic plans her own brand of justice for the Marauders after she had arrived invisible in the Great Hall.

_**Dealing with the Consequences** _

 

Alastor and Orion had secretly talked via their mind link and decided to call another team of Aurors to Hogwarts. Jameson Shacklebolt and Cyril Bones would lead the interrogation with Albus, and in the meantime Orion would speak with the two teenagers who were still confided in the Hospital Wing.

 

Poppy Pomfrey had mentioned in her missive, that they could only show her what had been done to them in a pensieve, as a dark block of magic had made it impossible for them to talk about it. They had to remove these blocks before they could go further. Orion only hoped that it would be possible without any other negative surprises.

* * *

On the Prince estate, Honoria watched everything that had happened to Severus on the two-way mirror, a gift from James for her 65th birthday. It seems as though she will have to intervene, so that James and her step-grandson could live happily ever after. Luckily, she knew how to manage it.

 

A snap of the fingers brought her personal house elf to her side, who bowed devotedly to his Mistress.

 

"How can _ **tubaist fortanach**_ _ **(lucky accident)**_ help his Mistress?”, asked the elf.

 

“You should bring Severus to me. It's important that you'll find him as soon as possible. I'm very worried about him, and I'm the only one who can help him to find some semblance of peace again. Tell nobody about it. Hurry, he needs to be here before sunrise.”

 

“As you wish, Mistress. Which room should I prepare for the young Master?”

 

“The room beside my chambers. It's such a tragedy that he can't see anything, but we will help him as best as we can, my loyal tubaist fortanach.”, smirked Honoria Prince.

 

“Of course, Mistress. It will be good for him to stay with his family. Was he in any danger, Mistress?”, inquired the elf.

 

“No, it's just a precaution. You have to use a sedative,and mix a calming draught in it. I do not wish him to freak out when he realises that he is in an unknown place. It wouldn't be good for his and the health of his twins.”

 

“I will not disappoint, Mistress. Young master will be here before supper is served in the Dining Room.”

 

“Good, I know I can count on you, my loyal servant. Find him and bring him home.”, dismissed him Honoria. She waited until the elf popped away and laughed heartily.

 

“Soon, you will accept your fate, Severus. You and James are destined to be together. And I will help you to see the light. The House of Prince will rise strong from the ashes. Don't fight against it, my son. I'll ensure that you'll be submitting totally to your husband. It will be my greatest pleasure after burning your disgrace of a mother from the family tree.”

 

“I would have taken you in years ago and moulded you into the perfect submissive, if I had been able to find you. But that stupid cow had to cloak the whole neighbourhood, so that my loyal servants couldn't find him before he started Hogwarts. Well, it is useless to cry over spilled potion. We can remedy it now and I'm going to enjoy teaching you these important lessons, Severus”, smirked Honoria.

 

“It's such a pity that those blasted Malfoys prevented my men from grabbing him after his first year, at King's' Cross Station. We could have avoided this embarrassing situation and the boy would already have learned about his duty. This book of Male Bearers is a true treasure. Anytime a male bearer is born, his name will be written down in this book via magic. There is no better way to keep track of them. Hm, I really should consider a quick chat with one of the Unspeakables. Should the plan fail, there is always the option to go back to the past and grab the boy before he even enters the Magical World. After all, I do now know his former address.”, spoke Honoria aloud in the quiet drawing room.

* * *

Orion and Alastor had entered the Hospital Wing and politely greeted Poppy and the two youngsters.

 

“Good morning, this is Alastor Moody, my partner in the DMLE – and I'm Orion Black. You may have possibly encountered my sons, Sirius and Regulus, during your Hogwarts' years.”, began Orion carefully.

 

Alastor looked at the teenagers and noticed how both trembled after Orion mentioned his sons. What had happened that they were so frightened?

 

“Madame Pomfrey has already informed us that you're unable to speak about your traumatic experiences because a block of pure dark magic hinders you two. We can remove this block; however, It will not be easy, and we will have to tread very carefully, so that we do not damage anything in your minds. However you will not be alone, Madame Pomfrey will stay with you during the whole procedure and Alastor will record anything else that we may discover during this endeavour.”, explained Orion calmly.

 

“It is important that you both take a sip from a calming draught, it will help you to relax, which will be necessary, so that we can remove those blocks. Did either of you have ever learn occlumency?”, asked Alastor.

 

“No, I haven't even heard about it.”, Lupin admitted sheepishly.

 

“Occlumency is one of the mind arts. It’s counterpart is Legilimency and it will quite often be taught in tandem at the Auror Academy. In most cases, the old families of the sacred 28 taught it to their offspring, so that those children would be safe from mind attacks. It is also a requirement for those who want to study mind healing.”, replied Orion.

 

“Although there were instances where people called it dark, 2-3 decades ago it was part of the electives – you can still take your OWLs & NEWTs in that discipline at the Ministry. where we will work together with Professor Marchbanks of the WEA (Wizarding Examinations Authority), to decide what can be done about the missing classes and if we have to reform the school once more.”, growled Alastor. He had never liked how many classes Dumbledore had removed, by claiming them to be dark.

 

What was dark about music, wizarding etiquette, wizarding law or even alchemy? Albus had taken his NEWTs in Alchemy and it was the basis for his later work with Nicholas Flamel. Was his old friend ill? He was over 120 years old, but most wizards or witches were quite safe from Muggle illnesses. Maybe it would be necessary that healers and mind healers give him a very thorough physical. Alastor hoped that he was wrong, Dumbledore holds too many important positions in their world. It would be a disaster, should it be true. And should he be wrong, and Albus was mentally sane, it would be even worser. He didn't envy them at all, it was like a fight against a Hydra.

* * *

Both men waited for 15 minutes, until the teenagers were relaxed enough, so that Orion could begin his tedious work to remove the blocks of dark magic in their minds. The Blacks were already very versed in dark magic, they had strong connections to the old ways. Most of them had dark cores, it doesn't make them evil, but certain spells came easier to them than light magic.

 

What Orion Black found as he removed the blocks shocked him to the core. He wouldn’t have believed it, if he hadn’t seen it himself. His child Sirius – the product of the rape of his wife Walburga by Albus Dumbledore, that drove her into madness. He never knew what she did to Sirius behind the closed doors of her study, it had been warded with strong wards, blood wards were imbued in the walls, so that no sound would be heard outside of the doors.

 

Not even in his worst nightmares would he have believed that any child he had raised could be capable of such deeds. Now he had no other choice, he had to disown the teenager not only by name, but also magically. He knew the risks, Sirius, who he nevertheless had loved with all his heart, could become a squib.

 

“I would like to apologise on behalf of Sirius. I never thought he would be capable of such brutality and darkness. My wife and I had loved him as our own, but it seems, that he has too much of his sire in him. May the gods be merciful with him.”, murmured Orion, who seemed to have aged 2 decades within minutes.

 

“What have you discovered, Orion?”, asked Alastor warily. He was worried about his friend. He had learned that their family life was not so peaceful as it should be. Walburga, who had once been a dedicated mother and loving wife, had become insane a few months after birthing Sirius. She seemed to hate the little boy and treated him worse than a house elf. After she had become pregnant with Regulus, her episodes seems to be lighter and Regulus had been showered with love, affection and presents.

 

Alastor had only been told that someone had raped Walburga, a few weeks after she had been betrothed to Orion. The Blacks had never told him the identity of the rapist, and he couldn't understand it. They had only mentioned that it was a very powerful man and they wouldn't dare to risk any negative consequences for Walburga. The rapist had never been caught and the young couple had been devastated to learn that she was with child. Alastor was one of a small minority who learned that they would nevertheless keep the child. Orion had been convinced that it was a victim, too – and they wouldn't end his life. Maybe this had been a grave mistake.

* * *

 

Minerva had sent the female and male students, under the age of 13, to their common rooms with the strict order to work on their essays. None of them were allowed to leave the common room, until the Deputy Headmistress or the other Heads of Houses gave their personal approval. The floo had been connected with the Hospital Wing, so that in case of emergency help could be given.

 

The other male students of all houses had been restricted to their house tables, magic kept them on the benches, so that nobody could even dream of escaping. Their wands had been confiscated by the castle itself, enclosed in black boxes that had been put on the Professor's table. This was the subtle magic of Lady Hogwarts, who wanted to ensure that the culprits would be caught.

 

“Alastor, you have to call Bartemius and Rufus, we need them at Hogwarts. As much as it pains me, I have to magically disown Sirius and cast him out of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I am convinced that it will not be the end of it and that he and his partner in crime will be expelled for this crime.”, said Orion sadly.

 

He turned his eyes on Lily and Remus, coughed once and admitted hesitantly:

 

“Mere words will not take the pain away from anything that had been done to you two during the last 24 hours, and not even monetary or other forms of retribution will be enough in the long run to overcome this trauma. I know this quite well. However, as much as it may pain me personally, you two have been wronged greatly by Sirius and his accomplice.”

 

“And to show my sincerity and my own failure in this occurrence, I am willing to set up a trust vault for each of you – that will only belong to you and be filled with _**50.000 Galleons**_ to cover all expenses for you during the rest of your schooling and for all other plans you two have made for your future. I will pay for any medical treatment that is required for you two. Should a child be the result of the rape, it will be adopted into the Ancient and Noble House of Black and get his share of our history and our wealth. It will never have to ask for anything. I can't say enough how much it pains me, that you have to experience such a traumatic attack.”

* * *

Minerva had stayed with the other professors and staff members in the Great Hall. Most of them couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Only Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster were missing, but they knew where they were at the moment. The floo flared green and Orion Black stepped into the Hall. His face a solid frozen mask as he entered the Hall again. Alastor had promised to stay with the others in the Hospital Wing.

 

An icy glare focused on Sirius, as the man who had raised him in his home seems to found him lacking:

 

“You are a disgrace not only to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, but also as a human being. Sirius Orion Black – the countless numbers of your misdeeds would even make stones cry. How dare you to rape anyone or even conspire to such infamy. You're not worthy to be a scion of the House of Black. You have brought shame upon yourself.”

 

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but had been silenced by Orion at once.

 

“I had thought that you would never become like your sire. That history wouldn't repeat itself and that you would sink so low and behave like a common criminal. Enough is enough! I, Orion Arcturus Black, disown you from the House of Black. No longer will you be a member of my family. No longer are you're worthy to be called a wizard or even a pureblood. May Lady Magic have mercy on your soul, for I have none. You may keep your name **SIRIUS NO-NAME** , but you're not longer a son of mine. So mote it be!”, spoke Orion gravely. 

 

He had drawn a silver athame from his robe and cut himself 3 times deeply into his left hand, while he let the blood fell on on the stone floor. An icy wind blew through the Hall and Sirius’ looks changed. His eyes turned a dull blue and his hair changed into a rusty red – he screamed in agony as Lady Magic invisibly tore his magical core to shreds.

 

The boy sunk back onto the bench and stared motionless in the Great Hall. Pettigrew looked with wide eyes at his friend, shaking visibly, but without any chance to get away from this fiasco.

* * *

Lady Magic had silently watched the display and vowed to honour this proud man. It can't be easy for him to disown a boy he had loved like his own, even knowing that he wasn't his sire. She couldn't even say, who had to burden the guilt, that this young man had become a rapist. Nor could she say who had to shoulder the blame, that the younger friend, meek Peter Pettigrew had tried to emulate him in every aspect.

 

Be it as it may, it was overdue to pass judgement on them and to ensure that their two victims, Lily & Remus, would overcome this trauma and could look more hopeful into their future. Maybe Slytherin House would be willing to take them into their protective coils.

 

She would have to pass her own judgement on those two miscreants. The headmaster was part of her agenda, but she would wait until his trial was over. Not even the staff would be safe from her scolding, as their laziness had managed to escalate the rivalries between the houses. All of them would learn a very valuable lesson – never piss of a goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my beta had so helpful pointed out - this chapter contains the idea for a possible spin-off: What would have changed, when Honoria Prince had successfully abduced Severus during his childhood? Would he attended Hogwarts? Would James had treated him differently? And how would the life of his friends been affected because of his absence?


	9. The Judgement by Lady Magic for the Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Magic added her own punishment for the captured miscreants, Sirius & Peter. And she ensured that the old coot wouldn't be able to tell any lie to save his own hide. In the Slytherin Common Room - Severus' closest friends sit together and remember what James Potter had already done to Severus, before he abducted and raped him. It is no wonder, that Severus had feared the reckless Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains violence and a sadistic James Potter

_**The Judgement by Lady Magic for the Marauders** _

 

Lady Magic waited a few seconds before she removed her invisibility and stepped into the Great Hall, effectively silencing the male students, who had been kept behind. She glanced once to Orion Black, and another short glance to the teaching staff, who had stayed as well.

 

“Never in all the years, since I first gifted mankind with the gift of magic, have I been so disappointed as during the last few days. One of you have dared to abduct and rape a male bearer, one of my own chosen, and then had the audacity to enact an obscure bonding ritual, that will even work as a marriage, after using an illegal dark spell to blind his victim. I am ashamed that such a despicable creature could exist, and his friends aren't any better. Two of them are rapists as well – using dark spells to ensure that their victims would be denied justice. NO! NO MORE! You will pay for your crimes.”, began the enraged goddess.

 

A blinding light hit Sirius and Peter, both began to scream as they felt how their magical cores got destroyed completely. Nothing would be able to restore them ever again. Alas, the goddess wasn't finished with those two miscreants yet.

 

“You have proven that you do not deserve to be treated like human beings. Therefore you will be locked into your animagus form until you have learned your lesson and will be handed over to the wild hunt and to Artemis' huntresses. Should you, against all odds, manage to escape them for the duration of 10 years, then you will once more receive a human body. But neither you, nor any of your offspring will ever be able to become magical again. YOU DISGUST ME!”

 

Both Teenagers had been forced into the middle of the Great Hall by the pure power of the Goddess and transformed into their animagus form. Instead of human intelligence, only animal instincts were visible in their eyes. Sirius Orion No-name and Peter Pettigrew have ceased to exist. As if they had heard an invisible call for the wild hunt the black dog and the rat vanished from the hall, as if the hellhounds were hot on their trail.

 

“LET THIS BE A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU. NO MEANS NO! AND ANYONE WHO EVEN DARES TO HARM ONE OF MY CHOSEN WILL ANSWER TO ME!”, warned the goddess before she teleported invisible to Dumbledore's office. She wanted to be there when he was interrogated by the DMLE. He was responsible for this fiasco, and he would pay for it. She would make certain of that.

* * *

Before Dumbledore even realised that a powerful entity was in his office, as he was still left helpless, bound and silenced by Lady Hogwarts to wait on his doom, he had already been judged for his past crimes and mistakes. And sad to say for the old coot it wasn't a benevolent judgement. Firstly, had the goddess who had cloaked herself in invisibility and darkness, put a spell on Dumbledore, which would force him to tell the whole truth to any question he would be asked during the interrogations. He couldn't leave anything out, nor was he able to hide behind half-truths or behind his grandfatherly masks. Lady Magic had already decided, that should he be found guilty, the moment when the Wizengamot decided his fate, he would lose his magical core forever. No children that he sired would ever be able to have magic flowing through their veins again; they would all be muggles. She had also decided that he would lose his knowledge of the wizarding world, and would be handed over to the Goblins for the rest of his natural life.

 

Her next goal was the infirmary, where she ensured that Lily hadn't been impregnated by either of her rapists. She sent a strong healing charm, mixed with her personal blessing, to ensure that no mental scars would be remain. She whispered softly into their minds, that they should search the company of Slytherins. They would take care of them, as if they were family.

* * *

The female students of all houses had been sent to their rooms as a precaution, to prevent fights from breaking out in the common rooms. The professors still weren't clear how they should proceed after the shocking revelations, but they agreed upon one point: the wards have to be checked very thoroughly. The founders had originally mixed in the ley lines that surrounded their lands, with special wards, for the protection of students and professors. And one of them, one of the oldest, should prevent any kind of rape or sexual harassment. They do not even want to consider the consequences should this invaluable ward have been damaged or even destroyed. This could be the last straw, that would lead to a closing of Hogwarts.

 

To ensure that nobody would snoop around, the Professors had sent the innocent male students back to their common rooms, where their house mates were waiting impatiently.

 

Regulus was the first to enter the Slytherin common room and sighed loudly. He was now officially Heir Black and he knew that he would never see his brother again. How could Sirius have done something so bad and despicable? The younger Black feared for his friend Severus, who had almost treated him like a beloved brother. He had listened in shock at what they Aurors had discovered already. Severus had been raped and abducted by his attacker. This would be so traumatising for his silent friend. As a natural (male) bearer, he couldn't even abort a child easily, as it would threaten his health and magic, and due to the magical circumstances, he would be forced to live with his rapistat least until the child is born.

 

Regulus wasn't a violent man, but in this case, he wouldn't hesitate to avenge his best friend and to harm his attacker quite severely. Why can't we use a time turner to prevent this all from happening? Severus had been so optimistic that he would have a better future far away from these cretins who made his life a living hell. He found it ridiculous that James Potter claimed a crush on his best friend, when you see day in day out, how much he mistreated him.

 

Lucius had come into the room and sat down beside him, Bella and Narcissa sat on the couch, which were placed opposite. A non-verbal _**Muffliato**_ later and the 4 teenagers considered how to start their heart to heart talk, although they had been interrupted by Evan Rosier, who sat down silently on Regulus' left side. His glare clearly said: Not without me!

 

“Have I have told you how much James bloody Potter harassed Severus? He never even stopped when Severus tried to retreat to the dungeons. He always seems able to find him and you could say, he stalked him.”, began Lucius tiredly.

 

“Two years ago, he had stumbled into the Common Room, his clothes were torn and his lips were bloody and swollen. I asked him what happened, and he only stared blankly at me. Severus trembled and murmured again and again, that Potter had kissed him, as he was on the way to the common room. He had bruises on his arms and his waist. It wasn't consensual and Potter had laughed like a mad hatter, before whispering, that he can't wait to go to third base with him”, Evan added morosely.

* * *

_**Flashback #1  
** _

 

_**20th October 1973:** _

 

_**It was Saturday evening, Slytherin House had celebrated the whole afternoon, after their team had won clearly 500: 120 against Gryffindor. Their team members had wanted to take their House rivals down a peg or two and show, why Slytherin was better. Even Severus had smiled shyly over the unexpected triumph, as he had been dragged to the game by Evan and Regulus, who forced him to share a bench with the Black-sisters.** _

 

_**He had felt an icy glare in his back, but as he looked up, everything seemed normal. Therefore, he had ignored the feeling of uneasiness and talked with Narcissa about her plans for the Yule Season, where she would be officially presented as Lucius' bride. She had teased him and demanded at least one dance at the Yule Ball, which Severus had graciously accepted, although for a second, he had looked as if he had bitten on a lemon.** _

 

_**At least at the Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor, he would be safe from being pranked, as neither Potter nor his idiotic twin Sirius would come on their own free will to such a formal occasion. Even though he was no fan of such social gatherings, he knew about their importance. Lord Malfoy, his legal guardian, had used the summer, between their lessons, to speak with him about possible betrothal contracts to other noble houses. Lord Malfoy wouldn't share with anyone, that he was a male bearer, this would only be revealed during the last stages of the betrothal and courting process. He feared that the Ministry would try to intervene and snatch Severus, in order to sell him to the highest bidder. It had happened before.** _

 

_**James Potter, whose obsession with the shy Slytherin had skyrocketed during the last two years, had been hiding in one of the unused classrooms in the dungeon area. He had the map and his invisibility cloak with him and waited impatiently for his elusive snake to come around the corner. He was very eager to stake his claim on the Slytherin and steal his first kiss.** _

 

_**A smirk was visible on his face, there he comes, alone and reading one of the older tomes from the Library; probably a book about Potions. Who cares, it was show time. He giggled manically as he was ready to tackle his victim.** _

 

_**Before Severus could realise what was happening, James had dragged him under the invisibility cloak and into the unused classroom, which he then sealed with a darker spell from his repertoire. He removed the cloak and threw it carelessly on one of the desks as he circled around his prey like a lion.** _

 

“ _ **Hello, Sevvie. Long time no see.”, smirked the Gryffindor.**_

 

“ _ **Potter, are you insane? Let me go.”, snarled Severus as he fruitlessly tried to open the door.**_

 

“ _ **Nope, you need to learn your place, Sevvie.”, replied James as he shoved him harshly against the closed door and loomed threateningly over him. He never let him go, as he whispered into Severus' ear:**_

 

“ _ **You're mine. And I will ensure that you will never forget it.”, as he kissed him brutally and as Severus opened his mouth to try and deny it, he shoved his tongue into Severus' mouth to map it out, and to get some moans from his unwilling partner.**_

 

_**James felt his cock harden and rubbed his clothed erection over Severus' trousers. He relished in the fear of his prisoner. There was nothing that he enjoyed more as dominating the smaller teenager, except claiming him completely, but that was far away in the future.** _

 

_**No, he has to show everyone that Severus was his. A devious idea flitted through his mind. With short spell he removed Severus’ shirt and bound him to a desk, while he had fun playing with Severus' nipples and taking notice of which parts of his body reacted quicker to his touches.** _

 

“ _ **St-stop it. Or I'll inform Lord Malfoy about it.”, Severus tried to make him see sense.**_

 

_**However, his protest died down as he saw the mad grin on James' face. He had drawn a knife from his pocket, that didn't bode well for Severus' health.** _

 

“ _ **Hold still, Baby. I will only carve my name and maybe one other word onto your chest if you behave. Just to ensure that they know not to touch what belongs to me.”, said James, as he started to carve the first letter in Severus' skin.**_

 

_**Severus screamed, it hurt like hell, but nothing stopped the Gryffindor until he had carved in crude letters JAMES CHARLUS POTTER MINE on the chest of the smaller Slytherin. Halfway through this torture he had passed out, while James stared dreamily at his work.** _

 

_**James kissed and licked the open wounds, moaning lustfully at the taste, mixed with Severus' unique scent. He wished that it wouldn't end, but he knew better. At the moment he couldn't take him away from the castle. They would search for them much too quick for his liking, but he will have time to prepare everything, for when he finally claims his elusive snake.** _

 

_**After all, in 2 years, nobody would bat an eye when James whisks his property away from any social boundaries. He would only need a safe haven, where nobody would dream to look for them. And then he would show Severus once and for all, that he only belonged to him. James couldn't wait until Severus was pregnant with their first child. Maybe he would even need to put him under a potion regime or a dark spell to ensure that he got Severus' obedience to his wishes. But he wouldn't let him run away from him ever again.** _

 

“ _ **Nobody will ever be able to take you away from me, baby.”, whispered James in Severus' ear. He called his house elf and ordered him to wake Severus in 30 minutes. He should use his elven magic, so that Severus could only mention the kiss, but nothing else. And that those cuts would be invisible to anyone except Severus and himself.**_

 

_**With the blood, that still flowed from the open wounds, James created a dark pendant, so that he would always be able to find his elusive snake again. He didn't really cared about magic, but he knew that Severus would try to avoid him at any cost and he wanted to nip this in the bud.** _

 

_**James had calculated that in two years, he could claim his snake completely, after he finds the perfect location, to take Severus' virginity and ensure that nobody could separate them ever again.** _

 

_**End of Flashback #1  
** _

* * *

“I feel so guilty, that I haven't done anything to prevent it. I should have convinced my father to send Severus to another school, far away from Hogwarts, so that he would never meet James Potter ever again. But we didn't know how bad it was, Severus never talked about it; he either changed the topic or he avoided anything that would make us suspicious.”, admitted Lucius, his eyes were red, as he couldn't stop crying after realising that James Potter had raped his little brother.

 

“And it didn't end with this assault either.”, added Evan. “In the same year, Potter had the audacity to come to the Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor and once more harassed Severus. As you know, the chameleon charm will only be activated outside of the estate borders.”

 

“Whom did the jerk accompany to the Ball? Light families seldom received an invitation?”, asked Bellatrix. She would enjoy hexing James Potter to hell and back for anything that he had done to Slytherin House over the years.

 

“If I remember it correctly, he was a guest of the Rowles, they're related after all.”, grimaced Lucius. “He forced Severus to dance with him and didn't leave him alone for the whole ball. He even tried to follow him to the lavatories.”

 

The group remember it, as though it was yesterday. The Yule Ball at the Malfoys was always the highlight of the season, but James Potter just had to ruin it.

* * *

_**Flashback #2  
** _

 

_**Yule ball at Malfoy Manor 25th December 1973:** _

 

_**In his new dress robes, Severus stood without his usual glamour at the side of his foster brother. He had been nervous, as it was his official début in the pureblood circles. He almost missed his usual glamour, which made him feel safe and secure, but he had been forbidden by his foster father to use the charm. Lord Malfoy had told him not to worry, only a very small circle knew his secret, and they will keep it that way. Severus should relax and enjoy the festivities.** _

 

_**Severus had looked doubtful, but tried to follow Abraxas'** _ _**advice** _ _**, until he had been cornered by James Potter, who smirked at him and wasn't willing to let him pass. Before Severus had a chance to react, the Potter scion had erected a** _ _**silencing** _ _**ward around them and pressed his wand against the smaller Slytherin, while he whispered into his ear:** _

 

“ _ **Happy Yule, Severus. You look delicious. Your choice – a kiss or a dance.”**_

 

“ _ **Neither of them, Potter.”, growled Severus. He had a bad feeling that nobody would realise what Potter was up to, until it was much too late.**_

 

“ _ **Are you scared, baby? You can trust me, I will take very good care of you, my little serpent.”, smirked James. He had caught Severus' hands, and held them above his head while he caressed Severus' body through his dress robe.**_

 

“ _ **Leave me alone, Potter.”, Severus tried to make his opponent see sense.**_

 

“ _ **Never, Sevvy. Maybe I should just take what I want. Nobody will hear us, and I enjoy to make you squirm.”, said James.**_

 

“ _ **One dance, and then you will leave me alone for the rest of the ball.”, offered Severus.**_

 

“ _ **We'll see. Do you know why I am here today? My aunt is interested in a marriage contract between our families. You wouldn't deny me, would you, baby?”, asked James. He had draped Severus' hands on his waist and held him tight, after lifting the silencing spell.**_

 

_**Severus had been in shock at James' audacity. He made his life a living hell at Hogwarts and now he wanted to marry him. No, he wouldn't agree to such a farce. His only hope was that Lord Malfoy would be adamant, that they have nothing in common and forbid any courting between them.** _

 

_**As soon as the dance ended, Severus wiggled out of James' grip and left the room. He needed fresh air and just hoped that James wouldn't find him again for the rest of the evening.** _

 

_**End of Flashback #2  
** _

* * *

“We need to find him very soon and I only hope that Potter will pay dearly for his crime, while we ensure that Severus has been freed from his presence for the rest of his life.”, murmured Narcissa. She was very worried that Potter had harmed Severus, and she knew enough about the human body to know how risky a pregnancy was for a male bearer.

 

The others agreed with her and pondered their next course of action

 

“Since Evans and Lupin were the victims of my ex-brother and his crony, I suggest that we offer them sanctuary in the Slytherin dorms. You know those Gryffs. They will try to take their displeasure out on them. They would be much safer in our territory.”, suggested Regulus.

 

“Reg has hit the nail on the head. We should offer them Slytherin Sanctuary. By the way, we shouldn't forget that one of them has a furry little problem. Maybe we can use Lupin to find Severus.”, suggested Bella.

 

“Good idea, Bella. I will suggest it to Madame Pomfrey on behalf of Slytherin House. I'll see you later.”, Lucius praised her, before he left the common room and headed to the infirmary.

 

He only hoped, that he would be able to convince the stern matron and the two Gryffindors, evenif that meantusing his cunning. Lucius was optimistic that his plan would work in the end. It had to work, they had to find Severus as soon as possible. Every day longer in Potter's presence didn't bode well for the health and sanity of his little brother.


	10. James' poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem from James about a special person ;)
> 
> "This is not a real chapter - it is just a short poem!" - You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's not a real chapter, just a filler - a poem, which shows James' obsession.
> 
> I got inspired, after a discussion with another author (Misty123) - therefore you all get this little reward. Enjoy ;3

** You're mine, **

** my Snake,  **

** my boy, **

** my toy. **

** you may be thin as a rake, **

** but I said it again, it's my line: **

** You're mine. **

 

** I like to make you squirm, **

** to see you blush, **

** while I claim you in a rush, **

** And I will be firm. **

 

** You belong to me, **

** For the rest of eternity, **

** And I love you more, as my daily cup of tea. **

** Even your taciturnity. **

 

**It is cute,**

**as I'm not a brute,**

**I like your eyes,**

**** I like it when your temper flies. ** **

 

** Oh Baby, **

** maybe, **

** now you can see, **

** while I'm filled with glee. **

 

** I'm claiming you tonight. **

** It is time to stop your needless fight. **

** Accept it, my little snake. **

** You will feel my love like an earthquake. **

 

** Can you feel the rush? **

_**Hush, Baby, hush!** _

_ _**Now it's time to consummate our bond,** _ _

** And I'm overjoyed that you're not blonde. **

 

** My love will never let you go, **

** therefore Baby, just go with the flow **

** When I fill you with my seed, **

** you will realise, that I like to repeat this deed. **

 

** I will breed you again and again **

** and it would be our personal gain. **

** Our little family will grow steadily, **

** until you will accept me and them readily. **

 

** Do not fight me anymore, **

** loving me is not a chore. **

** I will shower you in love and affection, **

** you will be the  ** ** heart piece ** ** of my special collection.  **


	11. The interrogation of Albus Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Aurors are ready to interrogate Albus Dumbledore - which dark secrets will be discovered? And what for sinister plans had the headmaster planned for the future of Magical Britain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the quick work of my beta-reader you all get this new chapter before this year is over.
> 
> And surprisingly, this chapter even offered the chance for another spin-off, which would change anything should Dumbledore ever managed to escape the Aurors.

_**The interrogation of Albus Dumbledore** _

 

The Aurors have entered the Headmaster's office. All four of them – Orion Black, Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour and Barty Crouch Senior wanted answers from Dumbledore. They had trusted him, and he had enabled the hate on a quarter of his school, just because he dislikes Slytherin House.

 

Alastor had described the medallion to his colleagues and even mentioned that it enables apparition on Hogwarts' grounds;the wards wouldn't see it as a threat, as it belongs to the school. The headmaster could use the sentient powers of the castle to apparate anywhere, but everyone else, who hasn’t gotten his permission, had to use the floo or walk to their destination.

 

As in accordance to the Hogwarts' charter, for a limited amount of time, you could allow the opportunity to apparate in certain parts of the castle. This had been used in the past to allow the older teenagers, after they started their NEWT-years, to prepare for their apparition-license. An instructor from the Ministry would prepare them in the Great Hall for a few weeks, and the true test would come a few months later. They got two options – to wait until they reached their majority, or go to the Ministry after they have gotten emancipated. Most preferred to do the test with their housemates, who had been born at the same time.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore may not be exactly sure what they would ask him, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't accept any of his various excuses. If he was honest with himself, he'd been disappointed in his wayward godson. Had James only told him years ago that he had strong feelings for the shy Slytherin, then Albus would have done everything in his power to ensure that James' dreams came true.

 

As headmaster it would have been quite easy for him to move both boys into a small apartment in the castle. There are many empty from the time they had allowed young freshly bonded couples to live together, while they still had to finish their NEWTs and were expecting their first child.

 

Preparing the necessary compulsions on the apartment, which would allow James to dominate the smaller Slytherin, would have been the work of mere minutes. Meanwhile, he would openly praise the newfound house unity and enjoy successfully misleading the Malfoys and removing their ward directly under their noses.

 

Had James only asked for his grandfatherly input, Albus would have loved to inform him about certain borderline potions and spells to lure the wayward Slytherin into his strong arms. And after successfully consummating the bond with the young Slytherin, Albus would have bonded them in secret while placing a geas on Severus, so that he wouldn't able to escape James' tender mercies ever again and submit to him completely.

 

But no, the hotheaded Gryffindor had to ruin it all. Albus may have once found hidden research papers about two legendary time turners, but nobody else knew where they could be found. To get his hands on them would ensure that he could prevent this fiasco and to convince James to follow his guidance, while still getting his reward.

 

He would take him back to the night when James had successfully saved Severus' life in the Shrieking Shack. Instead of trying to blackmail the brilliant Slytherin, Albus would use a strong compulsion potion mixed with a lust potion keyed to James Potter, that would make him an easy victim of his godson, and then transport both of them to a hidden apartment inside Hogwarts and advising James to claim his prize before Severus was lucid enough to fight against it.

 

Alas, now it was too late for those grandiose plans. To win control over a bearer would have been worth it nevertheless. Under his and James' control the young Slytherin would only learn to work for one goal – to work for the Greater Good, and never try to fight his invisible chains, that bound him to his jailer.

 

Albus smirked, he remembers a dark potion, which could wipe the human memory much more effectively than the strongest obliviate. It was tasteless and couldn't even be detected in a glass of water. He just needed to get his hands on the missing Slytherin and set his plans in motion. Afterwards, he could use his legilimency to plant false memories in Severus' mind.

 

When he successfully manages to delude those annoying Aurors, then he could use his connection to his godson to find both and to change the outcome of this fiasco. Severus wouldn't know what hit him, while James would be in his debt and more than willing to follow his godfather's guidance in the war against the Death Eater’s and Voldemort.

 

Yes, he should urge him to write a will, that would ensure that should his beloved godson die in the line of duty, then the guardianship over Severus would fall to him. He would enjoy teaching the Slytherin his place and ensure that he never forgot it, while only trusting the wise headmaster and never again having contact with any Slytherin without his explicit permission.

* * *

He glanced over to Fawkes. Nobody knows that the phoenix hadn't bonded willingly with him, but that Albus had enslaved the majestic bird. He needed him to convince everyone that he was light, even when that was the biggest fib that had ever been told.

 

Not to mention how easy it had been to corrupt the last heir of the Potter dynasty. Albus had planned to dominate the world with his order, while the sheeple would blindly follow his lead. The key for immortality lay hidden in the existence of male bearer, and Fortuna seems still to smile on him, how else did you explain that none of his crimes had ever been discovered until now?

 

Should he show them his true face behind the grandfatherly mask? It would hurt to lose Hogwarts as a base of power, but in the end it would be worth it, when he manages to win control over a certain wayward Slytherin.

 

No matter what those imbeciles had planned, he could always escape with the help of the phoenix. It would be amusing to see the shock on their faces, when he showed them his true self. Thanks to a lucky accident in his early 40s, he hadn't aged another day – at least on the outside. A brilliant glamour had mislead all those naive sheeple.

 

He leaned back in his comfortable chair and waited on the Aurors. Dumbledore wasn't really worried about their questions, his phoenix would be able to transport him away no matter from which location they planned to imprison him. No, he was more vexed that the castle had dared to steal his wand – the legendary elder wand, one of the three deathly hallows. Albus even had a strong suspicion who held the other two – the cloak had to be in the hands of the Potters, as they were the descendants of the youngest Peverell brother. The stone, he was sure he had seen in Tom's hands, which was one of the reasons why he tried to make him a persona non Grata in Wizarding Britain.

 

Unfortunately it hadn't worked. The infuriating half-blood had taken his legal titles and could now call himself Lord Slytherin. The book should have forced him to create horcruxes and kill his paternal family, but he didn't follow Albus' plans. How can he regain his former glory when his destined dark lord not playedhis part? It was just too bad for Albus that his plans backfired. He had planned to be the big hero once more, after his preferred pawn was killed by Voldemort, which he would then kill in turn. He had then planned to round up his followers that he was quite sure that they would be marked. After creating a few new laws, he would seize their fortunes and assets, while the children would be brainwashed in light families or even handed over to some child trafficker. After all, nobody knows about his darker plans for Wizarding Britain.

 

He could bite himself in the arse for ignoring that he had a male bearer at school. Instead of letting the Marauders run wild, he should have laced Severus' drinks and meals with potions that made him an ideal victim of Dumbledore. Inviting him to his office, while he would mould him into his perfect little slave. Maybe he would even hand him over to his godson James after ensuring that the little Slytherin wouldn't be able to break free of the compulsions.

 

Anything he had ever handed out freely to staff and students had been laced with potions and the like. After all, Dumbledore needed those sheeple to believe in him, never doubting him and following him blindly, no matter how crazy some of his plans were.

 

Most of them were never able to look behind his façade and see the true monster hiding in Albus Dumbledore. He was a paedophile, a human predator, a true sociopath without compassion or even empathy for the plight of his victims.

 

They were so naive, he had hidden in the bathrooms of the dormitories and lusted after his students, choosing his next victims, who got dosed with a special diet à la Dumbledore, that made them vulnerable to his advances. None of them would ever be able to speak about the games he played with them and he relished in their screams and tears, that echoed throughout his office.

 

Of course, there had been collateral damages, the memory charms and potions, which he had used deliberately on the young minds, had triggered latent flaws in their genetics, e.g. insanity, bigotry and the like, but why should he care for any of them as long as he got his wish, all was well.

 

And now this fiasco, which threatened to ruin his plans. He needed a war with this vexing half-blood Voldemort; otherwise, his grasp on the Wizengamot and Wizarding Britain would weaken. His opponents on the ICW had tried to usurp him, they wanted a new law which would forbid having more than one powerful position simultaneously, cutting down the privileges of benefiting from rich rewards, regarding line theft and draining of their personal wealth before they would reach their majority.

* * *

“Hello my boys, how can I help you?”, asked Albus. He still tried to stay in control, but none of them were willing to let him control the game.

 

A non-verbal command from Alastor Moody and Orion Black petrified the headmaster, while Barty Crouch senior drew a bottle with Veritaserum from his robes. A quick nod to Alastor, who opened Albus' mouth forcefully, so that the 3 drops can be placed onto his tongue. Aurors have learned how to ensure that their prisoners have to take potions, so that they will not be able to delay it any longer.

 

Thanks to Lady Magic, even if none of the men knew it, Albus succumbed to the effects of the Potion. She had even ensured that he wouldn't be able to escape justice. It was the only way to protect Severus, but Dumbledore needed his magic removed, before more people suffered because of his greed and insanity.

 

“Albus, did you do anything to the wards, that should protect the castle and the grounds?”, asked Barty coldly.

 

“Of course, I have used the wards to increase my own magical powers, nobody else has the right to be more powerful than me. Especially not some dirty Slytherin like Tom Marvolo Riddle. Slytherins should be expelled, after they get sorted into that house.”, replied Albus.

 

Have you have done anything else to them?”, inquired Barty again.

 

“Sure, I accidentally destroyed one ward that would prevent rape, be it in the castle or on his grounds. It was a useless ward and nobody would ever figure it out.”, gloated Dumbledore.

 

“Did you give an amulet to James Potter, that enables him to apparate anywhere in the castle and outside?”, asked Orion Black.

 

“Yes, I have given it to him. He is my godson and deserves special privileges and gifts.”

 

“Have you known about his harassment of Severus Snape?”, asked Orion.

 

“Oh please, Severus should be happy that James was so interested in him. No, I didn’t know, or I would have advised him to be a bit more cunning when he wanted to claim him. I would have helped him to finally claim him on the 20th October 1975, instead of trying to silence the boy. As a male bearer he should be thanking his lucky stars that James wants him and just submit to him, without further protest.”, answered Dumbledore.

 

“What do you mean, you would have helped him?”, asked Alastor.

 

“Quite simple, my dear boy. I would have ensured with the help of potions and compulsions, that Severus wouldn't have any other choice but to submit to my godson, and after he claimed him completely, I would have bonded them together for the rest of their natural lives into an absolute contract, where Severus would be completely at the mercy of James Potter. Never being able to escape him ever again, nor allowed to contact any Slytherin without our permission, while we would together create a new era of peace and prosperity.”, grinned the old coot.

 

“Why Severus?”, inquired Barty.

 

“Because my original plan didn't work. Tom Marvolo Riddle had managed to escape my plans of becoming a dark lord. I need to ensure that nobody would voluntarily side with Slytherins and knowing that the scion of a light family had bonded with a male bearer would made the sheeple more willing to follow my guidance. Severus would either submit to my plans or I would enjoy breaking him, until he has no other choice and left James to build him up again and make him into my willing puppet. As if I would lose him to one of those dark families. No, not as long as I live.”, growled Dumbledore.

 

“How do you even have a phoenix, when you're anything but light, Albus?”, asked Alastor aghast.

 

“You're so naive. I enslaved him decades ago, after I killed his former owner. Anytime he tries to go against my wishes, he is forced into an early burning day, which makes him more and more dependant on me.”, laughed the Headmaster evilly.

 

“Have you had anything to do with the Marauders, Albus?”, inquired Orion Black.

 

“Naturally, it was necessary to groom them in a certain kind of way. Their food and drinks were laced with potions to make them more open to my suggestions and to open them to their darker urges. They would have either destroyed the other students, which I had them single out or send them into my clutches as grateful slaves for benevolently granting them a second chance. It wasn't always easy to stop the other professors from doling out harsh punishments to my favourites, but I'm not headmaster for nothing. I have known that Remus Lupin is an unregistered werewolf, who can only attend the school because of me. I would have groomed him to be my spy on the other werewolves, while he would be no more than a perfect little slave. It was so easy to win Dolores Umbridge over, she really hates those dirty half-breeds. And it is her name that would be cursed for any new legislation, that limits their civil rights. I have known that those stupid boys became illegal animagi and let him out during the full moon, since the beginning of their 5th year. Since I saved them from expulsion and Azkaban, they owe me a life debt and none of them are the wiser.”

 

“Have we heard enough?”, Barty asked his colleagues, who nodded seriously. They fixed the magic suppressing cuffs on his wrists and used the floo to bring him to one of the holding cells at the DMLE. All of them knew that it was important to not give him a chance to escape or able to call his phoenix; that's why they silenced him for the next 24 hours. The four Aurors could only hope that the Wizengamot would punish Dumbledore harshly, before they handed him over to the Goblins. Should he ever be able to escape, then he would try to take brutal revenge on Magical Britain and he would try anything to gain control over the male bearer Severus Snape.


	12. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princes enter the scene - Mathias successfully retrieved Severus from Slytherin Manor and brings him home. Lily & Remus had been taken for their personal protection to Slytherin House, which left them feeling _lost in translation_. Mathias' patronus informed the Slytherins about the successful mission and Lord Prince adjusted his plans to advenge his heir. Magical Britain will never be the same again. The Princes are out for blood.

_**The Intruder** _

 

Honoria Prince had one ally, who was very important to her, Mathias Prince, the younger half-brother of her husband. After the death of Lady Prince during the birth of their second child – a sweet, fragile girl, who died of Dragon pox, before her 5thbirthday, he had married a second time and fathered his spare, _**Mathias Serpens Prince**_. He loved both boys unconditionally and had treated them strictly, but fairly.

 

After the discovery of Severus’ birth, he had suggested that they should wait near King’s Cross and capture the boy when he returns from Hogwarts after his first year. At that time both Princes had refused to be so reckless, although Honoria had in the meantime, reconsidered their options and agreed with her brother-in-law. It would have made it much easier to mould Severus into the perfect Prince Heir.

 

Now they would be forced to use a blood-tracer and find Severus’ whereabouts before something bad could happen to him. Mathias should bring him home and ensure that he can recover on the estate, while Honoria would contact the Potters and try to find a solution for this catastrophe. James had acted dishonourably, but this didn’t mean that he had already burnt all bridges.

 

Mathias had become a famous duellist, whose name had only been spoken in whispers around the globe. Only once had he been forced to yield to Filius Flitwick and the scars from this duel he still wore proudly today. Someday he planned to have a rematch, where he would show that he was better than the half-goblin.

 

Unlike Augustus, he had been a spitfire in his youth and had suggested snatching Severus after his first year at Kings Cross. A well planned attack would have ensured that the young boy would have been reunited with his rightful family, and Mathias would enjoy teaching him the basics of his duties.

* * *

At Slytherin Manor the situation was still complicated. It vexed Voldemort that James Potter had not only had the audacity to rape Severus, but used a ritual to ensure that they would automatically be married when they spend a night together in a house without anyone else. He had been smitten with the younger Slytherin when he had first encountered him at a Masquerade a few years ago during the Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor. But even then he wouldn’t have used force to claim the young man, courting or seducing him, yes, that was something different.

 

The house elves had managed to calm Severus down and helped him to a couch on the other side of the den, giving him a cup of tea and helped him to rest a bit. Severus silently thanked the elves for their forethought and sipped the warm beverage. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and didn’t know what he should do next.

 

James, still chained to the wall, was fuming silently, but at the same time had been scared shitless by the arrival of Lady Magic. He may not respect many of the traditions of the magical world, but even in his thick skull had one message stuck: that you should _**never**_ end up on the bad side of Lady Magic or you’ll be regretting it for the rest of your existence. She demanded him to release the spell that temporarily blinded Severus within a fortnight. He could do it, as the second part of the spell had already been activated. Luckily for James, nobody knew that this was the most important part of the spell, and couldn’t be deactivated even after you _**free**_ a victim from his dark allure.

 

The seed of trust had already been planted because of the unborn children, even when the Aurors catch up with them, they wouldn’t dare to separate them for the next 9 months. That would give James enough time to make Severus see it from his point of view. Besides, they had already been bonded with this arcane ritual; it was within his marital right to fuck his husband anytime, anyplace, anywhere he wanted to, when his libido overcomes his common sense. He is the dominant and knowswhat is best, and he would ensure that Severus accepted his decisions, or he would advise his elves to drug anything Severus ate and drank, until he is totally under James’ control. Severus belonged to him and nobody had the right to intervene in their relationship.

 

He could already feel his cock starting to get hard, yes, James would really enjoy fucking his little husband fast and hard. Too bad for him it wasn’t possible as long as he was chained to the wall.

* * *

Suddenly a sleeping charm hit him and Voldemort and a shadowy figure pressed a hand over Severus’ mouth before activating a portkey, that whisked them away. Using the family magic, Mathias calmed his captive as they had been ported into the parlour of Prince Hall.

 

“A pleasure to finally make you acquaintance, nephew.”, chuckled the older male as he hugged him closer to his lanky frame. “There is no reason to freak out, I was ordered to bring you home, after your grandfather had heard about everything that has been done to you within the last few days. We would have brought you home much sooner, but sadly Eileen had cloaked your magic and herself, so that we weren’t able to find you before you had started Hogwarts.”

 

Severus couldn’t understand it, who was this man? Why did he abduct him from the manor? Mathias used this confusion to hit Severus with a non-verbal sleeping spell. After confirming that the spell worked, he carried Severus to the heir suite, where he would stay during the next few days. Carefully, he laid the boy on the bed and used a spell to change Severus’ clothes into pyjamas. He tucked him in and ordered a house elf to kept a close watch on the young Prince heir. He was pregnant with twins and under the influence of a dark spell, therefore he should never be left without a guardian. The elf promised to keep good watch on young Master and Mathias left the room to report directly to his Lord Prince about the successful recovery of Severus.

 

“My Lord Brother! I was successful in bringing young Severus back to our ancestral home.”, reported Mathias as he knelt submissively on the floor in Lord Prince’s study.

 

“How is he?”, asked Lord Prince warily. He had read the reports over the last few weeks and had been worried about any long-term damage to his heir.

 

“I have put him into a magically induced sleep. It seems that the rape resulted in pregnancy and Severus seems to be suffering from an unknown dark spell. This will have to be removed first, and I would suggest that we perform a very thorough medical scan. We may not know what else the Potter brat has done to your heir. If he’s insane enough to rape a male bearer, who says that he wouldn’t have gone further? You know that there exists a wide variety of arcane rituals which can be used to bind two magical beings together, even when it’s not consensual. It’s very possible that the brat has used one of those, since he is obsessed with your heir and would do anything to keep him at his side, Augustus.”, replied Mathias stoically.

 

“Indeed.  Yes, we would need a very thorough medical exam on young Severus. He will not be pleased at being taken once more to an unknown location, but his safety is much more important. Why Honoria wanted them to be bonded, I can’t say. You have done well, brother. As Severus isn’t yet included in the wards, he will be unable to leave the estate without my explicit permission. Inform our personal healer to come to Prince Hall as soon as possible. Severus’ health is our top priority.”, ordered Lord Prince.

* * *

At Slytherin Manor, when the sleeping spell wore off, Voldemort cursed silently; this was really bad and the magic he felt was ancient – Prince Magic, so it had to be either Lord Prince or his younger half-brother Mathias, who had taken away Severus.

 

What should he do now? He knew that nobody had ever been able to conquer Prince Hall. Maybe he needs to start negotiations with Lord Prince about Severus’ hand in marriage. He will have to be honest about why he wanted the bonding, and that he would offer his magic to sustain the pregnancy of young Severus. The children would be his heirs, as he would blood-adopt them directly after Severus had given birth to them.

 

But he also needs to meet with Lord Malfoy to get him back into the fold. He had been one of his most cunning advisers and he was able to win debates against him, even when his horcrux induced insanity had reared its ugly head. Legally, Abraxas Malfoy holds custody of young Severus; he saw him as a second son and woe to those men, who were stupid enough to insult or harm the young man. Abraxas’ son Lucius was even more protective than his own father, in regards to Severus’ well being. Both could be good allies if he gets them on his side.

 

It was a good idea to test his followers, following Bathilda’s advise and therefore getting rid of the insane ones, who would only harm his cause. Well placed memory charms removed all connections to the Knights of Walpurgis and Voldemort changed their marks to a completely different one, that would never could be traced back to him.

 

The true Dark Marks had been cast in Parseltongue and were on varied parts of the body, depending on the positions of his knights and their position within his ranks. All of them were usually invisible, only when he called them were they shortly visible, so that they would be able to find him. However he had infused it with his own magic, no bearer of the Mark could ever betray him or even trying to kill him. The Mark would poison the disloyal at once, and it would be a slow agonising death, and afterwards the Mark would vanish without a trace, so that nobody would be able to find the cause of death.

* * *

The Slytherins had used their floo to slip into the Hospital Wing and after quietly conspiring with Madame Pomfrey, ushered Lily Evans and Remus Lupin to the safety of their common room. Both Gryffindors had felt uncomfortable being delivered straight into the snake pit, but neither of the Black sisters would yield. Normally the students had been sorted by year and gender, but in the case of the Black sisters, Slytherin House had allowed an exception, which meant that the 3 sisters shared a dormitory, which contained a fourth bed, that could be used by Lily. Remus would move into Regulus’ dormitory, which had a free bed, since a former year mate had transferred to Beauxbatons 2 semesters ago and Slughorn didn’t want to break up the other dormitories.

 

Both couldn’t understand why they should now spend time with Slytherins, but Poppy thought it would be necessary. The majority of the Gryffindors – be they male or female wouldn’t take it well that 2 of the most popular students of their House had been accused of terrible crimes and in the case of Sirius, already punished severely for them. They would be out for blood and looking for scapegoats, therefore it was much too dangerous for Lily and Remus to stay in the Gryffindor tower.

 

As they decided to go to sleep, the group received a shock, as a huge taipan patronus materialised itself in the Slytherin Common Room and spoke with Mathias Serpens Prince’s voice:

 

“ _The young Prince is safe at Prince Hall. Do not look for him, he will need time to recover from his various ordeals during the past few weeks. Give my best to Lord Malfoy and tell him that Lord Prince wishes to see him as soon as possible. The next time I encounter James Potter, I’m going to enjoy inflicting bodily harm on him. My Lord Brother was very pleased with your calm handling of this crisis. My nephew can be glad to have such loyal friends at his side. Until we meet again, my young snakes.”_

 

The Slytherins looked disturbed, but all of them know just too well, that they couldn’t do anything to stop possible deadly consequences. Mathias Prince wasn’t known for ever showing mercy to any of his opponents, and whoever was foolish enough to attack his family, should hope that he was on a good footing with his deities, as it would often be the last mistake this person had ever made.

 

“Who was that?” asked Lily astonished.

 

She couldn’t understand why the Slytherins would be so disturbed by a Patronus message. Nor did she ever consider it possible that any member of Slytherin House was ever capable of producing a Patronus. Sadly she had over the years learned to take anything that Albus Dumbledore uttered as her personal gospel and this had negatively affected her friendship with Severus. She may subconsciously know that Severus isn’t a pureblood-supremacist nor a bigot, but knowing and acting isn’t the same, and is a lesson that Lily would need to learn, before she manages to insult even more of her peers during her schooling at Hogwarts.

 

Slytherins don’t suffer fools and ignorants gladly and they do not have a lot of patience for muggleborns who believe that they’re Merlin’s gift for wizard kind. They would demand (justified) that anyone who enters their world at least have the forethought to study their history, their culture and of course their etiquette. Since Dumbledore has taken over the reigns over Magical Britain, more and more of the old ways had been disregarded, and this had worried and angered most of the traditionally darker families.

 

They had warned, without much success, of pandering too much to the worries of the muggles. The statute of secrecy angered them, because how can it be fair that you will be facing time in Azkaban when you defend yourself against hostile muggles. Or that the law wouldn’t differ between those who know about magic – the families of Muggleborns and Half-bloods – or those who had been kept in the dark. Dumbledore had ignored it all, not even the facts, that this could and had endangered magical children who lived in the Muggle world, had changed his opinion. Dumbledore knows best and only his judgement was sound and sane. A bigger fool had never been seen in the Wizengamot.

 

How should the children protect themselves against any aggressor, when they aren’t allowed to use their magic – and has the Wizengamot forgotten that accidental magic can’t be controlled? How many magical children did their society need to lose, before they finally started to act and protect them. Magical blood is valuable and shouldn’t be spilled at all.

 

Luckily for them, they had a new strong supporter for their cause – Lord Slytherin, who had been raised in the muggle and the magical world, and was more than willing to help their cause. He was even willing to show them the latest technological developments of the muggles during the last 4 decades, so that they can finally understand why the Muggles can still be dangerous to their society today. The next session of the Wizengamot would be taking place on the 1st November 1975 and Lord Slytherin plans to win them over. After Dumbledore’s arrest it would be easier and his trial would be the first point on the agenda. Marvolo was looking forward to seeing the old coot get his due. Revenge can be so sweet and he will be enjoying every second of it.

* * *

At Prince Hall, Lord Prince stepped quietly into the heir suite and sat down on Severus’ bed. His hands automatically started to card through the silky black hair of his grandson. He may not be able to change the past, but he would do anything in his power to ensure that Severus wouldn’t suffer any longer. James Potter will regret ever laying a hand on his heir. The fury of a Prince burns hotter than hell’s fire and any of them are able to hold a grudge over decades.

 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to protect you, my son. But rest assured, Severus. He will never touch you again without your approval. You will get your justice and your revenge, this I vow to you. I have missed you so much, but your mother didn’t want you in my custody. You deserve only the best, my child. Be it education, companionship or even control over your future. Just say it, and I will do anything in my power to make it happen. We have searched for you over the past decades, since your name had appeared on the family tapestry, but your mother had somehow managed to cloak her and your magical signatures. I never wanted you to suffer. I have failed you, my son. But this will change now, I want you to be happy and anyone who has made you unhappy will be paying with their blood and their own happiness for it. You have my word, Severus.”, murmured Augustus into Severus’ ear.

 

Carefully, the Prince Patriarch kissed his grandson on the forehead, hugging him to his chest, before he laid him carefully back under the covers, which he personally tucked around the sleeping teenager. He left the suite as silently as he had entered it, and went back to his own study. It was overdue to plan the first steps of their revenge. Mathias would be delighted to play a more active role in this regard. Augustus knows how bloodthirsty his younger half-brother can be, but this had always been a huge advantage for their family and Augustus had no problems using this for his personal gain.

 

Magical Britain should better watch out, the Princes were back, and they weren’t willing to parley nor take prisoners. They want a war and a war they will get. Dumbledore and his followers will soon learn, why you do not want to _**ever**_ be on the bad side of a Prince. It was time to summon the war council; the first attack will be taken place at the next Wizengamot session. Yes, Lord Prince will enjoy seeing those sheeple tremble in their seats; maybe he will be lucky and some of them will even piss themselves, as it had been over a decade since he had personally graced this august body. Yes, this would be very amusing for their faction and he could use the time to work on a new spell, which he planned to use on Dumbledore. It seems as if Severus had inherited this skill from him and it made him very happy to know that he wouldn’t be the only spell crafter in their family. As soon as Severus was feeling better, Augustus planned to bond with his heir – and brewing potions or even spell crafting would be a good start for this endeavour.


	13. Interlude I Bane & Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is still in the healing coma at Prince Hall and remembers his first year at Hogwarts, how soon James started to act creepy and how he had met a young centaur filly (Bane) in the Forbidden Forest. Even at this time Severus didn't inform his foster-family about anything that happened in his young life - be it good or bad. The young boy didn't even realise that his grandfather had made a copy of his memories for later perusal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain a vision of James - where he used the ROR to stake a claim on Severus; which luckily never come true. A flashback to their first meeting a day after their sorting, where James shows his darker and possessive side. You can skip these parts if you want, it'll be your choice.

_**Interlude I Bane & Severus** _

 

Severus was still asleep in the healing coma and his mind drifted back to the time when he had met a centaur for the first time. Normally, the Forbidden Forest wasn’t allowed to be entered by any students, but there were exceptions to this rule – detentions (very rare!), expeditions for classes, such as Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical creatures and at times, even for the Astronomy classes, even then, it was rather a rare treat for the older and magically advanced students who had shown the required maturity, to be allowed into the green depths of the forest.

 

Severus had been 12 years old, as he had been given permission by Sluggy to regularly explore the fauna and flora of the forest. After he had been taken in by the Malfoys, the Slytherin Head of House had started to treat Severus differently; granting passes for the restricted section or even gifting him books and magazines about rare potions. Either Lord Malfoy had convinced Sluggy to support Severus’ scholastic studies or the Slytherin Head of House had realised what sort of rough diamond was hidden within the walls of Slytherin House.

 

Be it as it may, Severus flourished after earning the chance to study much more in his chosen fields; anytime he managed to escape into the forbidden forest, it helped his soul to calm down. As far as he knew, not even the Marauders dared to follow him into the wilderness. The first two years had been hell for the shy Slytherin. He couldn’t even say what he had done to them to either being hated so severely or in James’ case to be hunted as prey. It was a small reprieve that they had been sorted into different houses, as Severus knew just too well that he would have been helpless, if either Sirius or James would have been sorted into the same house.

 

It had been bad enough that James quite often used the opportunity in Herbology, Charms and even in Transfiguration, to group with Severus, when the professors demanded that they team up with their rival house. According to Dumbledore, it would strengthen the house unity. James would either force himself onto his bench or dragged him directly to the teachers as _his_ study partner. Study Hall was even worse; James always sat down beside him, giving him no chance of escape. Not even twenty minutes later, one of James’ hands would start to wander on Severus’ thighs, and, when Severus tried to reprimand him, he would smirk at him and declare that either he accepted James’ advances, or something bad could happen to Severus’ friends.

* * *

Originally, James Potter had planned to demand the Sorting Hat to sort Severus in the same House, but after Lily had become a Gryffindor, he changed his plan. He hadn’t liked how close she had stood next to _his_ Severus, as if she’d had the right to monopolise him already. Therefore, he created his plan for revenge. He would openly pursue her, in the most offensive fashion, and show everyone why muggleborns are only scum, while simultaneously, he would try to do anything to break Lily and Severus apart.

 

Severus belonged to him and he wanted the whole world to know it. Should he ask his godfather for advice? Maybe asking for their own room, so he and Severus could promote house unity. It was much too dangerous to leave his elusive snake in the viper’s pit. Who knows what poison those other Slytherins would fill his mind with.

 

James smirked as a devilish thought flashed through his mind; he needed to go and see Uncle Albus so that he would allow the plan to work. Should House unity be so important, then why not force the students to spend 24 hours on the following weekend with a member of another house. Officially, the students will blindly draw the name of their housemate, but the headmaster would be able to change the odds into his favour, so that he and Severus would be together for 24 hours, without any way for the elusive snake to escape from James’ arms. However it was late, and James was tired; luckily it was Friday and they have no classes on Saturday, which would allow James to sleep in. During the summer holidays, he had bought an illegal lucid vision potion, that would allow him to visit a possible future during his sleep.

 

James took a quick shower and changed into his pyjamas before downing the potion. He had already called Scallywag at the start of term and his house elf had used a permanent charm on James’ bed – whenever the curtains were closed, only James could open them and no sound would be heard around the bed. To be honest, James had wanted to use this a few years later, when they were in 4th/5th year so that he could have sex with Severus on his bed, while Severus wouldn’t be able to escape him at all.

 

James relaxed on the bed; he was going to enjoy these dreams very much and who knows what else he could learn about his shy Slytherin. As the potion began to affect his body, he closed his eyes automatically. Silver-green mist enclosed his body and drew the child into a vision of his own making.

* * *

_Winter 1974_

 

_James had successfully separated his prey from his fellow Slytherins and hunted him down on the 7th floor. The Room of Requirement was nearby and the devious lion had hidden in an alcove a few meters away, to lure his prey into a false sense of security. Ah, there he was coming, James felt his cock hardening at the thought that he would very soon have Severus at his mercy._

 

_Heavily panting, Severus used a hand for support on the wall. Cautiously he looked around, but everything was quiet and nobody could be seen. Did he escape him? He hoped that his stalker wouldn’t find him here, but at times James had the uncanny talent to appear out of the shadows like a bad sickle._

 

_Crossing the alcove, Severus couldn’t suppress a whimper as strong hands silenced him and a voice murmured in his ear:_

 

“ _Hi, Baby. Did you miss me?”_

 

_Before Severus could regain his equilibrium, James had dragged him to the RoR and walked 3 times back and forth, asking for a room where Severus wouldn’t be able to resist his advances. As the door materialised, the Gryffindor dragged his small prisoner into the room, where he pushed him on the bed in the center of the room._

 

_The door vanished again and an insane grin was visible on James’ face as he observed his prisoner. Yes, this time he wouldn’t fail, before they left this room, he would have claimed Severus. Although the consummation of their new bond will have to wait until both are 16, as they wouldn’t be able to bond sooner. But he would ensure that Severus learns his place and maybe, if the room would be cooperative, it would even gift them with a special obedience collar for his future fiancé._

 

_Severus backed away from James until he bumped into the headboard, which only widened James’ grin._

 

“ _No need to worry, Sevvy. We have time to explore everything. Trust me, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to make you mine and to ensure that nobody else will ever be able to take you away from me. You belong to me, and I can’t wait until I have claimed you officially.”, smirked James._

 

_A silent wish by James and strong wooden vines sprouted from the headboard, that affixed Severus’ limbs to the bed and ensured that he couldn’t run away again._

 

_James licked his lips hungrily as he saved the delightful picture in his mind. He removed all his clothes except his boxer shorts, before he settled on the bed and asked silently that the room disrobe Severus and leave him only his underclothes. Oh Merlin, what a sight to behold. Severus’ skin shimmers like alabaster, but his back was scarred and on his chest was a long thunderbolt shaped scar visible, which made James growl in anger. Who had dared hurt his beloved. Well, sooner or later Severus would tell him everything and then James would enjoy to making them pay._

 

_A silver knife appeared on the bed, as well as a bowl with strawberries, a bowl with whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce floating in mid-air. James dipped his fingers into the bowl with cream, and smeared it creatively over Severus’ chest. He decorated the nipples of the smaller Slytherin with two rings of whipped cream, before he took the bottle that contained chocolate sauce and decorated his picture with some brown accents He took a strawberry, dipped it in the whipped cream and brought it close to Severus’ lips, before he ordered him:_

 

“ _Open wide, baby.”_

 

_Severus wanted to refuse, but the magic of the room bowed to James’ will, using his own innate magic to make Severus submit to James. Shyly, he opened his mouth, and after a few seconds of teasing his lips with the ripe fruit covered in whipped cream, James placed the strawberry teasingly inside._

 

_Against his better judgement, Severus accepted being hand fed by James, who shared the whole bowl of fruit with him. The empty bowls vanished and James leaned closer and started licking at Severus’ nipples. Severus tried to be silent, but the reactions on his body were too strong and he couldn’t keep his moans to himself, which James noted with great delight._

 

_James didn’t stop until he had devoured anything that he had used to decorate Severus’ chest. He enjoyed how the Slytherin squirmed in the vines that still affixed his limbs to the bed._

 

_Before Severus had regained his equilibrium, James not only ordered the vines to vanish, which had the nice side-effect of Severus losing his balance and landing on his back, with James pouncing on him, but he had started a chant, as he pressed his elusive Snake down on the bed, which he interrupted with kisses, that he stole from his unwilling partner._

 

_James grabbed the silver knife and slit the wrists of their left hands, before he pressed them together as he recited another chant which would bind a submissive to his dominant. It would also ensure that Severus wouldn’t try to escape him ever again, as it created an obedience collar, that only needed to be affixed on Severus’ neck, and could only be removed by the dominant who had affixed it._

 

_The collar materialised out of thin air and was decorated with both family crests. James grabbed it and collared his shy Slytherin before Severus even had the chance to protest. James smiled and cradled the smaller boy closer to his own body as he whispered in his ear:_

 

“ _Now, you’re mine, Severus. Nobody will ever be able to separate us again. Tomorrow I will ask my godfather, the headmaster, to grant permission for us to move into a suite of rooms outside of our dorms. I will never let you go ever again, Severus. We will sleep here, tonight. Sweet dreams, Baby.”_

 

James woke up well rested, yes, this vision will come true sooner or later. This plan would work nicely to ensure that nobody could interfere with his plans.

* * *

The same morning, the 2nd Saturday in November 1972, Severus had risen early and clothed in warm clothes. He wouldn’t underestimate how rough the climate in the Scottish Highlands can be, and thanks to Lord Malfoy, he had excellent clothes for all occasions. He pulled his dragonhide gloves over his hands and a pair of mittens for warmth and to keep the blood circulating. After collecting his little basket, where he stored his equipment for potions ingredients foraging and double-checked that he had everything he would need on his person, including his wand and the wand holder, the Slytherin smirked and went to the common room.

 

He ate two of the sandwiches which were always prepared for the students by the house elves and wrapped 5 of them up for a late lunch in the forest. He also took a bottle with him that was filled with hot chamomile tea. A quick look around confirmed that nobody else was up who could have stopped him. Don’t get him wrong, Severus liked Lucius, his foster-brother, but at times he could be a true worry-wart and he wasn’t a fan of any expeditions the smaller Slytherin would regularly have that lead him into the Forbidden Forest. No, it was better to keep this far away from the blonde prefect.

 

Should everything go as planned, then he would be back, before Lucius would evermiss him. At least this was the plan, and Severus planned to stick to it. Severus only needed to be careful to avoid any traps laid out by poachers, who from time to time sneak into the Forbidden Forest to hunt animals and magical creatures. They usually used one of the trails from Hogsmeade, as the other tracks were heavily guarded, not only by Hagrid but also by the tribes of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

On the weekends he mostly had a small reprieve from the Marauders and their leader James Potter, as those foursome preferred to sleep longer on the weekends. The Slytherin was grateful for this, as it allowed him a few hours to himself without fear of being pranked or harassed by anyone. At times, he had used this to meet with Lily in the library and study with her for the next tests. During the week he had his regular study group, which was a great help for grasping material that created problems during lessons.

 

Lord Malfoy who had taken him into his home and treated him like a beloved second child, had offered him the chance to transfer to another school after the family healer had confirmed that Severus was a male bearer. It wouldn’t only be better for his education, but he would be free from the daily harassment by the Marauders.

 

Severus had politely declined; the pendant would protect him, so that nobody would realise who he really was. Only the most trustworthy in Slytherin and close family friends would learn the truth. He didn’t want to leave, as it would only prove that the Marauders had driven him away from Hogwarts, and this wasn’t anything that they should ever believe. He wasn’t a weakling or a coward.

 

Lord Malfoy had agreed under protest, but had demanded a promise from his young ward. Should it get worse – a murder attempt or any of them trying to sexually harass him in front of the majority of the student body, then Severus would transfer to another school. His life and his soul was too important to Lord Malfoy, that he wouldn’t allow anyone to taint it.

 

Severus didn’t plan to tell him about his daily problems with the Marauders or the antics of their leader. No, better not open that can of worms. As always, it was easier for him as soon as he crossed the border of the Forbidden Forest. He felt the calmness settle on him and relaxed automatically. Yes, this was so much better than fearing to encounter any of them again. James scared him more than he would cared to admit. Severus knew that theoretically, puberty starts between a certain time span and no two students were alike; some were late bloomers while others got hit with it during their early teens.

* * *

Even then James’ behaviour was scary. He didn’t even want to imagine what the Potter heir would have tried had they shared a dorm. Severus remembered all too well the feeling of dread after James had been sorted into Gryffindor, he had looked him directly in the eyes and mouthed “let’s play”. To say that he had been relieved to be sorted into Slytherin was only partially true.

 

Flashback — 2nd September 1971

 

_Not even a whole day later, Potter had him cornered and dragged in one of the unused classroom, where he warned him what could happen should he ever talk about it. Not only to Evans, but to Severus himself._

 

“ _You’re mine, Sevvy. And anyone else who tries to take you from me will regret it bitterly.”, chuckled James Potter. “We Potters always know who our destined partner is, as soon as we see them for the first time. You’re mine and don’t you dare reject me, or something bad could happen to the little mudblood. This is your only warning. You belong to me.”_

 

_Severus had shook his head in denial, but James wasn’t finished yet. He grabbed Severus’ chin and forced the smaller boy to look him in the eyes, which gleamed with unholy glee._

 

“ _Oh, Sevvy. My godfather is the headmaster of this school. One word from me – and he will ensure that we will room together in a secluded part of the castle. Do you really want to risk that, baby?”, smirked James._

 

“ _Are you out of your mind?”, screamed Severus before James shoved him roughly at the wall behind their backs and pinned him mercilessly so that he couldn’t escape his jailer._

 

“ _You should be more careful with your words, my dear Severus. Or something bad could happen. Flying lessons are always prone to accidents or potions class. So will you behave or should Evans pay the price for your little tantrum.”, growled James who strengthened his grip on his captive._

 

_Chastised, Severus shook his head, he didn’t want to risk Lily’s life, but what could he do?_

 

“ _Good boy. I knew you would see the light. As long as you follow my rules, she will be safe, so whom do you belonged to, my little serpent?”, asked James once more. He wouldn’t let him go until Severus accepted his dominance._

 

“ _I – I – belong to nobody.”, stammered Severus._

 

_James backhanded him harshly and growled deeply:_

 

“ _Let’s try that again, Severus. To whom do you belong. And the next wrong answer will ensure that I will go straight to the headmaster and convince him that we need to share quarters. Those slimy snakes have already been a very bad influence on you, my little serpent.”_

 

_Terrified, Severus looked into the eyes of his jailer and swallowed the bile that had filled his mouth._

 

“ _I – I’m yours. Please leave me alone. I beg you.”, stammered Severus._

 

_James smiled triumphantly and helped him up, embracing his little Slytherin while he pressed a few feather-light kisses on the bruise that marred Severus’ face._

 

“ _Good boy. Follow my lead and all will be well, Sevvy. And what do you say, when somebody asks about your injury?”, needled James him with a clear warning in his voice._

 

“ _I have run into a door, while I wasn’t looking where I was going.”, replied Severus._

 

“ _Indeed. I have to go, but I can’t wait until we have study hall together. Until then, Sevvy.”, grinned James before he ran from the room._

 

_Severus had gone to the hospital wing for a bruise balm and only answered monotonously as Madame Pomfrey treated his injuries. The bruise balm worked quickly and within seconds no outward signs were visible any longer. But Severus had never forgotten the lesson of this day; James Potter was a dangerous boy, who didn’t accept ‘No’ as an answer. He could only try to avoid him as often as possible and when this wasn’t possible, endure him stoically._

 

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Severus shook his head to get rid of those disturbing memories. Since that encounter, he always tried to be in the company of older Slytherins. He didn’t trust James to not make his threats a reality, and only one of the older Slytherins would be able to protect him, should he have to venture out of the safety of the Slytherin area.

 

The Slytherin had now reached the part of the forest where he could find the plants which were already ready for harvesting. Before he could start, a low cry startled him. Severus looked around until he found a hole in the ground, still half covered with leaves and twigs.

 

He carefully removed them and saw a young male centaur filly in the pit trap, who stomped angrily with his hooves and screamed his displeasure loudly in the air.

* * *

“Let me try to help you out of here. Can you please be quiet? I do not know who dug this pit trap, but we shouldn’t alert them that somebody has fallen into it, if they do not already have an alarm set on the pit.”, tried Severus to calm the centaur filly.

 

Looking around, he noticed a strong tree, whose branches dangled above the pit. After digging in his backbag, he took out some twigs, which he transfigured into strong ropes, that he tied together with strong knots. Severus used his magic to direct them over the tree branch, that was directly over the pit.

 

He wanted to used them as a sort of magical pulley so that the filly could use the ropes and his legs to leave the pit without further injuries. It wasn’t easy but the construction worked and after explaining his plan to the angry filly, the centaur nodded once to show that he understood Severus.

 

The filly grabbed the robes and together they successfully got him out of the pit. The young centaur could count himself lucky, that he hadn’t injured himself worse during his fall.

* * *

He trotted away from the pit followed by the young wizard, who marked the spot, so that he could inform Hagrid on his return about this trap. Maybe the half-giant had an idea on how to permanently stop the poachers from ever returning to the Forbidden Forest.

 

“My name is Bane, son of Magorian. And who are you, wizardling?”, asked the centaur filly as he looked closer at his saviour.

 

“My name is Severus Snape, ward of Lord Malfoy. Nice to meet you Bane.”, replied Severus as he bowed politely.

 

The filly stepped closer to the young wizard and scented him thoroughly. His eyes widened as he realised, who had saved him.

 

“You’re one of them – a male bearer. Do you know how dangerous this forest is for you?”, asked Bane.

 

His tribe may honour Lady Magic and her chosen, but not all centaurs followed her guidance. There still exists rogue tribes in the midst of the forest, who didn’t care for humans, and had at times not only abducted children, who they used as slaves, or when they got a male bearer in their hands, as breeding stock.

 

For the moment Severus seems to be safe, as those rogue centaurs only rarely ventured near the edge of the forest. However, the same is not true for their scouts, which was the reason for Bane to insist that Severus went back to the school as soon as possible. There was no need in challenging fate.

 

The disbelieving look from Severus told him enough, but he wanted to thank his saviour, therefore he offered him a blood pact between them. A small ritual, which made them allies and brother in arms, after they shared and mixed their blood. He would also teach him a special whistling, so that Severus would be able to call for help, should he ever get into dire problems, while venturing through the forest.

 

“I’m looking forward to meeting you again wizardling, when you have learned to defend yourself better. Goodbye, Sev.”, said Bane as he galloped back to his herd.

 

“Goodbye Bane. Thank you for this gift.”, murmured Severus.

* * *

Deep in thought, he left the forest and informed Hagrid about his discovery before returning to the Slytherin Common Room. The library in the Common Room would hopefully have some information about the Centaur tribes, although he wouldn’t inform any of the older Slytherins about his solo trip into the Forbidden Forest. Lucius would throw a fit, should he discover it, and maybe even inform Lord Malfoy.

 

No, better not risk it. Lord Malfoy wouldn’t hesitate to homeschool him, should he learn that Severus had disobeyed him. Even though he had never forbidden him from any expeditions into the forest before. Should he learn about the rogue centaurs, he would probably do it. No, sometimes ignorance was bliss and Severus didn’t plan to share this sort of information with his foster-brother. Lucius was at times a big worry-wart. There was no need to increase his overbearing attitude.

* * *

Severus turned in his sleep, never knowing that Mathias had used a charm to copy his memories and dreams into special prepared vials for later perusal by his maternal family.


	14. Interlude II James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second interlude - a new player enters the game - the puppet master, who hides in the shadows - Aiden Severus Prince. What are his secrets? How much had he do to with both boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second interlude, where a closer look on James Potter is necessary. What had shaped him, and why is he so obsessed with Severus? Why can’t he understand that he only drives him away, if he doesn’t grow up? How far is James willing to go to bond Severus to him, and to ensure that he won’t remember his past behaviour in school and daily life?
> 
> Picture 1: little Severus Snape
> 
> Picture 2: Aiden Severus Prince

_**Interlude II James Potter** _

 

James Potter had always had a privileged life – he was the only child, that had been born during the marriage of his parents. His parents were already quite old – in their late 50s as James was born.

 

His mother Euphemia, had a series of miscarriages throughout their marriage; it had been so bad that the healer even seriously considered removing her womb, so that she wouldn’t be able to become pregnant again. The miscarriages had damaged her health and her magic very much, and the next miscarriage could kill her.

 

After learning that she was pregnant once more, she and Fleamont had prayed to Lady Magic and the other deities that this time the child would survive. Afterwards, they would remove her womb and Fleamont had already offered that he would undergo a magical vasectomy, so that there was no chance of endangering her life ever again.

 

Over the last decades, the number of Potters had dwindled, nobody could say why, but it had been rare to have more than two children. Charlus and Fleamont had been the last twins born in the Potter family. Charlus, who worked as a hit wizard for the DMLE had married Dorea Black, both didn’t have any children yet, but it hadn’t fazed them in the least. James would find his soulmate, neither of his family had any doubt about this and who said that he couldn’t renew their family at the same time?

 

Euphemia who often volunteered to babysit the small mischievous boy, had started early to show him pictures of toddlers, and especially her little step-grandson who lived somewhere in Muggle England.

* * *

James saw the first picture and had been smitten. He started to mumble “mine, mine, mine” and throw tantrum after tantrum, as the adults had to tell him, that he couldn’t play with the young boy. Even then, none of the Potters found it necessary to correct his behaviour, as he would outgrow it sooner or later and there was no need to restrict him too early.

 

 

At age five he started to sulk, he still didn’t have the boy with him, nobody took him seriously and even Auntie Honoria only seldomly came over. As he didn’t cheer up, Charlus, Dorea and Honoria had been called and although it wasn’t advisable for a _light family,_ both women suggested that they should bloodscry for the toddler, it would help James to sleep better.

 

This had been a grave mistake. They managed to created a gate to the dreamscape and James ran into the mists on his own. Something held the adults back and then it was too late, the mist came up and swallowed James.

* * *

_James had run around for a long time – it was only 10 minutes, but for him it felt like an eternity. Finally, he reached a clearing in the woods where a creek invited for a little break, which is when he saw them._

 

_A black clothed, male figure with a hooded cloak and sleeping in his arms, was the boy Severus, who James wanted to have more than anything else in the whole world._

 

_The mysterious figure looked up still smirking, as he signalled James with a bony finger to step closer, his right hand carding through Severus’ silky hair. His plans were already working perfectly – a union between the House of Prince and the House of Potter would change the tides to his favour and none of them would be any wiser._

 

“ _Don’t be shy sweet boy. I know that you wanted to meet him for a long time. I just thought I could help you out.”, smirked the hooded male._

 

_Curiously, James stepped closer and closer as if under the spell of the piper of Hamelin._

 

“ _Good boy, no need to worry. It will be worth it. It is the perfect time to meet him, before anyone can taint him, James.”, encouraged the stranger._

 

_Severus woke up and looked around groggily. As he saw James, he automatically smiled angelically – and James was lost. This was it, he wanted to see this smile again and again only focused on him, and he would do anything to made it come true._

 

“ _Take his hand, and never let it go, James. Good boy. I will need to cut your hands a bit, and then you have to press both cuts tightly together, while I chant. It will not hurt at all, but this is for your own good boys. James, it will be your duty to ensure that nobody can take him away from you. No matter the cost, you have to ensure that you won’t be separated or the future will be bleak.”, instructed the stranger._

 

_James nodded, still completely under the thrall, while Severus hadn’t spoken since he had woken up cradled tightly into the arms of the hooded male._

 

_It doesn’t take long before the chant was over and Severus fainted again._

 

“ _No need to worry, James. That’s perfectly normal for a male bearer and natural submissive. Severus’ magic has already accepted you as his future dominant. Nevertheless, you won’t remember this until you’re older and Severus will not remember it at all. It is for your own protection”, explained the stranger._

 

“ _Why?”, inquired James as he hugged the sleeping boy closer to his chest and hummed a lullaby. Pressing soft kisses to Severus’ lips and neck._

 

“ _The British Ministry of Magic is corrupt and should they ever learn that your little financé is a male bearer, then they would whisk him away and you would never see him again. They don’t respect them and would only try to sell them to the highest bidder. You have no idea how many creepy perverts are present during those auctions who lust after untainted virgins – and a virgin male bearer could at least be sold for **10.000.000.000 Galleons**_. _You do not want this to be his fate, am I right, James?”, asked the hooded figure._

 

“ _No! He is mine. Nobody else should see him like this.”, screamed the small boy furiously._

 

“ _Good! Learn everything that you have to learn, and when the time comes, you can claim your little submissive, and he won’t be able to resist you. I will even give you a pendant, and if necessary, you can call me, and I’ll ensure that you have your happily ever after. Until then, James.”, smirked the unknown stranger as he disappeared with the unconscious Severus into the mist._

* * *

James woke up, his hands grasped a mysterious pendant, it was a silver stag that vibrated and burned in a strange light. Before any of the adults woke up, the little boy followed a voice only he could hear. He drew the chain with the pendant over his head and hid the small pendant under his shirt.

 

He feigned sleep so that nobody realised that something had changed. The hooded figure smirked triumphantly. Everything had worked perfectly. It was time to bring little Severus back to his bed, while he set the next steps of his grand master plan in motion. James would be so malleable that he would do anything that he whispered into his ear. He would be motivated to get Severus back into his arms and be the one who took his virginity.

 

It was such a pity that he couldn’t whisk both boys away to his hideout. Well, you can’t have it all. While he ensured that James would sink deeper and deeper into his obsession, he would ensure that Severus began to fear the other boy, without knowing the reasons. Only when both had pledged themselves to him with body, life and soul, then he would release his strong iron grip on their dreams.

 

He had used his immortality quite well to exploring and learning everything about dreamscapes. Aiden Prince had been pleasantly surprised as his own family tapestry had shown the birth of another male bearer in the Prince family. His elves had danced joyfully for days, as this would mean that they would soon have another young master to care for.

 

Aiden would enjoy introducing Severus to the world of sex and the various toys and objects that could be used for your own or your partner’s sexual pleasure. As an invisible phantom, his ghostly hands caressing and roaming over Severus’ youthful body. He really needs a shower to deal with his morning wood. Still, he didn’t regret anything, Aiden had learned to be patient, so that his revenge would hit the world much harder.

* * *

“I can’t wait, until we meet again Albus Dumbledore. You had the audacity to kill my mate in front of my eyes. And I will make you pay for it. You will suffer for years, even decades or centuries, without the sweet release of Death. Under the influence of the spell _**see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil**_ , while my boys will have a lot of fun with you. But you will not die until I allow it, Dumbledore. Really, you should not have killed my beloved Alan. I will enjoy tormenting you with various potions and spells, until you have spilled all your little secrets, even the nasty ones. You will even write a confession of all your crimes, actions and inactions of your long life, and confirm it with your blood, your magic and an oath on your life and magic, that this is the whole truth. After editing it, your confession will be sent to every magical newspaper around the globe. It will ruin you, Professor. Your name will be dragged through the mud and this time, nobody will be willing to help you.”, smirked Aiden.

 

He stroked his black cat, while musing to gift some of his most loyal minions at the British Ministry of Magic with a special portkey for Albus Dumbledore, should he ever be arrested by the DMLE and thrown in one of their holding cells. His faithful minion should receive two portkeys one, to be used for the old coot, and a blank one, which he should smuggle into the bags of one of Albus’ flaming chicken members. Should he choose Elphias Doge – Albus’ eldest school friend, or one of the younger members, who wouldn’t understand what is happening? Hmm, it doesn’t matter, he could always flip a coin and then make a decision.

 

What poor gullible James didn’t know, is the fact that nobody can beat an immortal at his own game. Who would know better than a former male bearer, even a twisted one? Severus would always feel a connection and would seek him out, and when the moment is ideal, he would willingly accept the honour to be bedded by his dark mentor and to gift him with offspring that will create a new bloodline.

 

“Those little dunderheads have already forgotten my name and my destiny, but I will enjoy reminding them as I conquer the world with my loyal protégés at my side. James will be under my spell, that he would be willing to spread his legs for me – and I know the perfect spell, that will allow him to carry my offspring, too. Even when he can never be a _**true**_ male bearer. This will be the price for our alliance. It is time to return to my old beloved Caribbean Island and prepare everything for their arrival. My house elves will be more than willing to add those little potions to James’ pumpkin juice that will create mood swings and aggressive, obsessive behaviour.”, laughed _**Aiden Severus Prince**_ evilly.

 

Eileen should have studied her family history closer or she would have never chosen his name for her unwanted child. What a pity that none of them remember the old forgotten family contract, that all children in the family that carry one of his names, will automatically belong to him, as long as nobody refused his claim on the 11th birthday of the child.

 

Well, this could only happen as he had gleefully destroyed all copies, except the original that was still well hidden inside the walls of Prince Hall – and could only be found and touched by another male bearer. Yes, life was good and soon he would have his little shy innocent Severus back in his arms and be ready to be prepared for his future duties as the sole heir of his global empire.

 

Even when this means destroying Magical Britain completely, so that nobody is able to connect the dots to his former family. He knew his descendants only too well – neither Augustus nor Mathias would allow him to use a child for his nefarious goals. They knew enough magic to find a trace of the contract and if they had known about the contract, they would have forbidden Eileen to use the name Severus for her firstborn child.

 

His deer pendant, an exact replica which he had given the young Potter heir over a decade ago, started to blink red, the small rubies in the eyes of the deer would activate, if James sent out a distress call.

* * *

Yes, it was time to free his little puppet, not only to finally teach him some lessons, but to learn what had happened since he had seen both boys ten years ago. Activating his own camouflaging spell – a better, stronger variation of the chameleon charm, led Aiden to Slytherin Manor.

 

Unnoticed, he slipped through the wards and saw his little puppet chained to the wall, and the adult in the room, who looked at him furiously, was nobody else than Lord Voldemort, the current Dark Lord.

 

How interesting, had his young descendant found another suitor? Well, nobody could claim that Aiden hadn’t always been able to adapt to practically every situation, even when he hadn’t considered a triad before.

 

Secretly using his legilimency skills on both, without anyone the wiser, Aiden got a good summary of the past few days, which he stored in his mind. After practising Occlumency and Legilimency over a century, he was one of the best in this almost forgotten branch of the mind arts.

 

It was a pity; centuries ago, both had been a requirement for getting your NEWTs at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had abolished more and more classes, if he didn’t find them useful for his plans or he crippled them in such a way that Magical Britain’s education was no longer at the top for magical education.

 

The old coot enjoys creating Dark Lords, which he would either trying to sway to his side, or take them out, after tarnishing the reputation of their house forever. Oh, he would free James, after having a serious talk with him, after all, he had never allowed him to rape young Severus. Seducing him, ravishing him or swaying him to his side, with threats to his friends and family — **THAT** had been outlined in the guidelines he had gifted him over the years.

 

Rape wasn’t acceptable. Even though Aiden was experienced enough to remove those memories forever from Severus’ mind, the little dunderhead needs to listen more to his elders. Aiden Prince would enjoy teaching the arrogant Potter brat some overdue lessons. What was wrong with this clan? No boundaries, no punishment, but spoiling the boy every day of his life…

 

In his pocket, the immortal Prince carried his special version of Veritaserum with him. A few drops and James would sing like a canary. It was time to shock them. Oh he will enjoy this immensely! Sometimes, you should never go looking for Pandora’s box. It was just too bad that nobody warned James Potter before he accepted Aiden as his dark mentor. Now the real fun will begin and soon the screaming will start.


	15. Two lions in the Viper’s Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus & Lily have to spend their first night in Slytherin House - how will the Snakes react on the two lions among them? Remus remembers how James had planned to control Severus. Two flashbacks showed that James seriously needs a mind healer - or a long-time stay in a Mental Asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Flashbacks in this chapter - feel free to skip them, if you can't stand James' crazy behaviour. Honestly, this boy needs a good mind healer. Or spend the next few years in a Mental Asylum. :/

_**Two lions in the Viper’s Pit** _

 

Remus and Lily had been frightened at the mere thought of spending time with the Slytherins. Lily had feared that they would treat her shabbily, because if she was completely honest with herself, she had never once had a nice word for anyone in Slytherin. She had always felt to be a better person, after all, she was in the house which had been favoured greatly by the Headmaster, was practically the teacher’s pet of most teachers, even in Potions where Sluggy regularly overlooked Severus’ genius.

 

Remus feared the Slytherins because he knew just too well that he had never really tried to stop his fellow Marauders – could he still call them friends? Even knowing that their actions had been unjustified and wrong, he did nothing to stop them. He may be a prefect, but not even this honour made him overthink his behaviour.

 

And the worst of it, he had known how obsessed James had been with Severus and his plans to claim the shy Slytherin, and didn’t object James’ plans, no matter how radical those plans were. Sirius and Peter practically had free reign to make Severus’ life a living hell, until he would ask James for his protection or signed an absolute contract.

 

Showing them in a pensieve, that had been provided by the Room of Requirement, which the group had found early during the first year, how he dominated Severus on their second day, he had called them together to share his plans with them.

* * *

_**Flashback #1** _

 

_**3** _ _**rd** _ _**September 1971** _

 

_ James had heard from one of the many house elves, that worked in the kitchen, of a secret room within Hogwarts that changed  _ _its_ _ form according to the wishes of the person who  _ _entered_ _ it. As it wasn’t unusual for him to often visit his godfather before he even attended Hogwarts, Uncle Albus would  _ _leave_ _ him on his own with a trusted house elf, and James had begun exploring the grand castle. _

 

_ Finding the room had been quite easy and the elf freely answered all the questions about it for Headmaster’s godson. James had smiled as he imagined how much fun he would have had with his little Severus in this room. _

 

_ He may not have found him yet, even  _ _though_ _ he  _ _knows_ _ that Severus lives somewhere in Northern England, but he would come to Hogwarts and then James would be able to claim him officially. The other boy may not know it yet, but he belongs to James, no matter the cost. James wouldn’t accept anyone else  _ _claiming_ _ his prize. _

 

_He had originally planned to send out his house elves to find and to subdue Severus until James could be called to his side. A few potions and spells would ensure that the boy wouldn’t be able to resist James any longer and accept anything that James wanted to do with him._

 

_ The boys may not admit it, but James was the ultimate alpha among them, even Remus’ wolf cowered in fear of James’ darkness. Forcing them to watch his memory from the day before and informing them about the next steps of the plan didn’t take too long. _

* * *

_ As Sirius tried to protest it, because he couldn’t understand James’ obsession with the little Slytherin, he soon stopped cold, as James’ will materialised a spanking bench in the middle of the room and bound his shocked best friend on it _ _;_ _ one spell later, presented a naked Sirius, who gulped as he saw the cold rage in James’ eyes. _

 

“ _This will be your only warning, Siri. And the same is true for you too, boys. None of you will refuse my plans. Severus is mine and you will all ensure that he comes to me sooner or later. I have influenced the hat to send him to Slytherin because of the mudblood in our house. She can’t be allowed to be near him even a day longer.” growled James._

 

“ _You will get 10 swats with the paddle and if necessary, I’ll put an obedience collar on you, Siri. Is it necessary, brother?” asked James._

 

_ Not even waiting for a reply, James took a wooden paddle that  _ _contained_ _ holes, and delivered 10 brutal swats on Sirius’ naked butt. Sirius howled as the pain didn’t  _ _ebb_ _ away and pleaded and begged James to stop,  _ _without_ _ success.  _ _Finally_ _ after the 10 _ _ th _ _ swat James lowered the paddle and asked again: _

 

“ _Will_ _you now behave Sirius_ _, or_ _do you want another dozen swats?”_

 

“ _I’ll behave, alpha.” whimpered a cowed Sirius. He wouldn’t try again to oppose his alpha for the next few years; James wouldn’t hesitate to beat him to a bloody pulp._

* * *

“ _Good boy Sirius. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t take away your fun. After getting my little elusive snake, you can do whatever you want to the mudblood. No matter how humiliating and painful it would be. The small sliver of magic in her blood doesn’t make her much better_ _than_ _a_ _lowly_ _house elf. Follow my lead and in a few years, you can use her as your new cock sleeve. My godfather had once told me_ _a_ _story about a powerful wizard who had stolen female mudbloods and used them in breeding experiments. They weren’t better_ _than_ _cows and had been_ _held_ _in stables while being forced to ingest a potion and a spell had been used on them, which forced them to lactate for the rest of their inferior lives. They weren’t even allowed to have any clothes or a wand or anything else that reminded them of their former humanity. A lobotomy had been performed on them all so that they wouldn’t even_ _be_ _able to regain enough sense to run away. This dark wizard even sold their breast milk as a luxurious_ _aphrodisiac_ _drink to the pubs in the country, where he had hidden his experiments over the years.” said James as he wished Sirius’ clothes back._

 

“ _I could do to her whatever I want?” inquired Sirius greedily. Within 24 hours Lily had already landed on his bad side. James nodded, therefore, Sirius agreed to help him with anything that he wanted._

 

_ Peter suggested that they could use potions in her pumpkin juice so that she would try to have sex with some of the staff.  _ _“_ _ Wouldn’t it be funny  _ _if_ _ she tried to jump Flitwick or even Sluggy _ _?”_

 

“ _A good idea, Peter, we have to time it carefully. The first potion you will start slipping into her juice, will ensure that she won’t believe anything that any student outside of Gryffindor says, not even when the teachers back it up. Add another potion that will ensure an earlier start into puberty and last but not least, a potion that will gradually dampen her intelligence.” decided James._

 

“ _Anything else, Alpha?”, asked Sirius._

 

“ _Oh yes, we will need a map of this castle – your family attended Hogwarts for ages, either ask the older portraits or look for Headmaster Black’s files. We need to know all the secrets of the castle; especially where the suites are located. Should it be necessary, then I will confine my elusive little snake in one of those rooms until he submits to me completely. Even if that costs me an entire summer, it’ll be worth it to claim Severus forever.” laughed James._

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

Of course, Remus had been forced to admit that James had underestimated not only Lily Evans, but also Severus. It seems as if at least one lesson, which Severus had tried to teach Lily, had stuck in her mind. _Never eat and drink before you_ _have_ _tested_ _your food and beverages for potions._ The little spell, which even Lily could already performed wandlessly, had indicated a foreign addition to the juice and Lily had therefore called for one of the house elves. The little elf had been devastated, but agreed to bring her a fresh meal and to test it before serving her again.

 

James had gritted his teeth, this plan hadn’t worked out and his revenge plan had worked even worse. The explosion of Lily’s potion hadn’t hurt her, but Severus instead, who saw the toxic smoke coming out of her cauldron and dragged her away, while he had by accident got hit by the explosion.

 

Needless to say, James wasn’t amused, as Severus had been forced to spend the night in the infirmary and Sluggy had admonished the whole class to pay better attention to their potions, especially after removing a firecracker from Lily’s melted cauldron.

 

Even as he snuck after curfew into the infirmary, it hadn’t ended any better for the headstrong Gryffindor, as Madame Pomfrey had dosed Severus with dreamless sleep, so that he could sleep off the worst effects of the healing potions.

 

Therefore, James had snuggled beside Severus in the bed after enlarging the bed with the help of his wand. Transfiguration was already his forte and this was one of the first spells he had mastered quite easily after getting his new wand. James had drawn Severus closer to his own body and slept peacefully under his invisibility cloak, while dreaming of their future.

* * *

At dawn of the next morning, James resized the bed, kissed Severus softly on the cheek, and whispered “I’m sorry, Severus. It shouldn’t have hit you, only Evans.”, before using a few shortcuts back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

This became tradition anytime Severus had to be forced to stay overnight in the infirmary after a prank of the Marauders. After curfew, James would sneak into the room and share the bed with Severus, after ensuring that the Slytherin wouldn’t wake up or could kick him out of the bed.

 

After the group had learned to become animagi, and yes even Remus had gotten an animagus form – a scruffy little wolf, because James had pointed out that there was no reason mentioned as to why Remus shouldn’t be able to manage the transformation. Even when he couldn’t transform on the full moon nights in his animagus form, it had eased his pain immensely.

 

And James had given out a clear order that on nights of the full moon, there was _**no pranking, Severus**_ **!** active. This was the reason for his outburst, because Sirius had broken this important rule.

 

However, that was not even the only reason for James’ wrath. No, what nobody had known, not even the other Marauders, James had originally planned this night for claiming the lithe Slytherin. He had everything prepared, besides luring or better yet, hunting Severus to the room of requirement and Sirius had ruined it all.

 

The patronus message had set them on edge, especially the older Slytherins, which Remus couldn’t understand. What could be so dangerous about Mathias Prince, except his patronus? They had at least been able to rescue Severus. The young werewolf shivered again as he recalled the information told by Orion Black. James had not only abducted the Slytherin, but raped him and kept him imprisoned at a well-hidden hideout. 

* * *

Remus remembered that in their 4th year, after James had celebrated his 14th birthday, he would often vanish for a few hours. He even took the map with him and demanded that they worked on plans to separate Lily and Severus. Sirius had discovered the females of their year and started to snog whoever caught his fancy that week, either in an unused classroom, an alcove, or one of the broom cupboards.

 

Peter had started to frequent the kitchen quite often. He had been so proud to be the first to locate it, even though James had spent more time at Hogwarts during his early childhood. James had praised him for his discovery and even allowed him to borrow his invisibility cloak for the whole weekend.

 

Remus still didn’t know what their leader had been up to because it hadn’t been a good year for him. Someone had started to add, now and then, silver dust to his food; not enough to make him sick, but it happened too often to be a coincidence.

 

Remus hadn’t known that James had been the culprit or that James’ personal elf Scallywag, added the dust whenever Remus tried to inform a teacher about the bullying of the Marauders if it got out of hand. Or when he didn’t stop Sirius and Peter on the full moon dates to harass Severus.

* * *

_**Flashback #2 April 1974** _

 

_ After the time James had kissed Severus, he had become addicted. He needed to feel his prey under him, to dominate him again and again. Thanks to the pendant, which contained Severus’ blood, and their own map, he could easily locate Severus anytime  _ _in_ _ the whole area. _

 

_ There was an  _ _isolated_ _ bathroom in the Slytherin area which Severus preferred, as most had already forgotten about it. It was almost as  _ _luxuriously_ _ equipped as the prefect’s bathroom in the higher area of the castle, and had been found, by accident, by Severus during his first year. _

 

_ James used his invisibility cloak and a silencing spell to  _ _secretly sneak_ _ in the bathroom, after ensuring that Severus  _ _was_ _ already  _ _in_ _ there. He had already been naked under the cloak and couldn’t wait to have a bit of fun with his future partner. _

 

_ A strong charm sealed the door _ _which_ _ only James could undo, after he had gotten his wish fulfilled and tamed his little Slytherin a bit more. It was a tedious work, but as long as he couldn’t  _ _imprison_ _ him somewhere over the summer, James had to take what he could get. _

 

_During the last few months, he had more and more wet dreams, where Severus squirmed under him, as James claimed his prize. He wanted this and so much more. Today would be special, it would be the first time that he would force his little serpent to give him a blow-job, maybe he could even reward him with a quick hand-job if he followed James’ direction._

* * *

_ Should he refuse to follow James’ lead, well then he had to punish his stubborn little snake for this audacity and he knew the perfect leverage to get Severus’ compliance. It was too bad that boys couldn’t enter the girl’s dormitories, but James had found a way to get his wish nevertheless. He would ask his godfather to finally get rid of this outdated protection, and knowing Uncle Albus, he didn’t  _ _see_ _ the necessity of this protection either, so why should they waste magic on it which could be used so much better elsewhere in the castle. A few galleons and one of Lily’s dorm mates had hidden a camera in Lily’s bed, which started automatically to  _ _take_ _ pictures during Lily’s sleeping hours. _

 

_ Photos which could be easily modified until they looked as James wanted them to look. He had a whole set of them and would be delighted to show Severus what a slut his best friend is. The icing  _ _on_ _ the cake, would be a photo where Lily fingered herself and moaned Sirius’ name. _

 

_ James had removed the cloak and hung  _ _it up_ _ on one of the free hooks used for the student’s clothes who used the bath. Taking in the delightful show which his little serpent offered him without knowing it, the teenager felt his cock harden. _

* * *

_Severus had closed his eyes as he shampooed his hair and washed his body slowly and sensuously. He thought he would be safe in this well-hidden bathroom, nobody except a small minority knew about it and at times it was too loud for him in the Slytherin dorms. He didn’t want any of them seeing his scars, especially not the one which James Potter had carved into his chest._

 

_ The lithe teenager relaxed further, as the water washed away all his latest problem. _ _Since_ _ he  _ _was no longer being_ _ forced to return to Cokeworth and Lord Malfoy had managed  _ _to get_ _ the local police  _ _to arrest_ _ his father for domestic violence, the Slytherin hoped that his Mother  _ _would take_ _ the offered chance to start anew, either in the Muggle world or in the Magical world. _

 

_ The warm water which cascaded down his body, muffled the sound of James’ footsteps on the wet tiles, until he stood behind his prize and his erection poked into Severus’ back. Severus  _ _whirled_ _ around, but it was already too late. James had once more immobilised the Slytherin within seconds and pressed him into the wall, ignoring the water which soaked both of them _ _._

* * *

“ _P-Po-Potter, w-wh-what are you doing here?” stammered Severus terrified. He had hoped and prayed that James would_ _tire_ _of his old game and finally_ _leave_ _him alone, but of course Severus wasn’t so lucky._

 

“ _What do you think, Sevvy?” smirked James as he stepped forward, his erection grinding against Severus’ cock to create a_ _greater_ _friction between them._

 

“ _I’m not interested in you, Potter.” growled Severus, as he fruitlessly tried to hide his fear, which he always felt if he was forced to be alone with James Potter._

 

“ _I don’t believe you, Baby. Your cock is certainly interested in me and why shouldn’t he be, I’m a star and you should be happy that I have chosen you as my partner, Severus.”, smirked James, as he pressed his naked body even closer to his victim._

 

“ _Leave_ _me be alone, James. I’m not interested and I will never be interested in a toe-rag like you.” sneered Severus._

 

“ _You will be mine, Severus. No matter the cost, and you will be happily submitting to me, if you know what is good for you. It is really long overdue to start your training, Baby. On your knees, it is time for you to suck up to me. You can start with sucking my cock, don’t choke on it, Severus.”, ordered James coldly, as his right hand painfully grabbed Severus’ cock and tugged harshly on it._

 

“ _No, I won’t do it, Potter. You can’t make me.”, refused Severus vehemently._

 

_This resulted in a strong backhanded hit, that flung the smaller Slytherin into the shower wall._

* * *

“ _Wrong, Sevvy.”, growled James angrily. “_ _ **I can and I will**_ _. On your knees. You should start to suck my cock, or this photo will not only be placed on every plate in the Great Hall, but also be_ _sent_ _to the Board of Governors and to the Daily Prophet. It’s a shame that this would probably force the little mudblood slut to leave Hogwarts forever, Sevvy.” as he showed him the modified picture of Lily, fingering herself while moaning Sirius’ name._

 

“ _No, you can’t do it. Please, I’m begging you, James._ _Leave_ _Lily out of it and I will suck your cock.”, pleaded Severus timidly._

 

“ _Prove it, Severus. Suck my cock. If you do a good job, then I’ll destroy this picture, but if you do not show some real effort, I’ll send it directly to the Daily Prophet, including a very damning article.”, laughed James evilly._

 

_ Severus sank on to his knees and laid his trembling hands on James’ thighs as he bowed his head to suck on James’ big dick. He had never loathed himself more as in this moment. Why did he not hex the boy into the next century, instead of submitting to his sick wishes? _

 

_ At least the water hid his tears, which started to run down his face, as he was forced to pleasure the Gryffindor boy orally. It felt  _ _like_ _ an eternity for the smaller Slytherin, but in truth it was only a few minutes before James came hard with a shout and forced Severus to swallow the whole load of cum. _

* * *

_ A swish of his wand and the water stopped. James sat on the floor and drew Severus into his lap, while he carded his callused Quidditch-toned hands through Severus’ silky black hair. A few minutes later his right hand grabbed Severus’ cock and jerked him off, until he came, too, and lay spend on James’ lap, not once daring to look his tormentor into the eyes. _

 

“ _Hush, Baby, see it wasn’t so hard, to follow my instructions. Don’t worry, I will keep my word and destroy this picture. But this is your last warning. You will never again refuse a clear order from me, or I will ensure that we will room together at the start of the next term, Severus. You’re mine, and I do not share, Sevvy. Never forget, that I can easily destroy the mudblood if you do not learn your lesson. Whom do you belong to, Severus?”, asked James as he strengthened his grip on the lithe Slytherin_

 

“ _I’m yours, James.”, murmured Severus tiredly. He automatically tried to hide his face into James’ chest. The Gryffindor rejoiced inwardly that his taming process of his beloved Slytherin worked so well. A few more months of not letting Severus escape his mercy and he would be willing to promise him anything, just to ensure the safety of his fellow snakes. Even if this would mean having to sign an absolute contract with James as his new Master and Dominant._

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

Bella stood up and reminded the rest of the group that they would have to wait on Lord Malfoy’s decision. Severus would need them now, more than ever before. Narcissa nodded and followed her sister to their shared room, while the boys stayed on their seats and waited, which baffled both Gryffindors.

 

Why didn’t they move a single muscle? On whom or what did the group wait for?  Slytherins were really strange. Neither Lily nor Remus could understand their behaviour at all. They were completely lost in translation.

 

Lucius looked up and told them they should head to bed early, because on the next morning his father would come to Hogwarts and would probably want to talk with them, too. This dismissal wasn’t able to be overlooked and both young Gryffindors hurried to their new rooms, hoping and praying to wake up from this bizarre new reality.

* * *

“Luc, do you think that we can visit Severus, after he has woken from his enchanted sleep?”, asked Regulus warily. He loved Severus like a brother, unlike Sirius, he never made fun of him or humiliated him because he was bored.

 

“I don’t know, Reggie. It depends on the decision of Lord Prince and his family. But I pray to the gods, that the Aurors will be able to catch James Potter before he can harm Severus again. We should consider praying to Lady Magic and asking her to protect Severus, so that he wouldn’t have any negative consequences to suffer from this dastardly crime.”, replied Lucius tiredly.


End file.
